The Uzumaki Clan (ORG)
by Suavesky
Summary: Naruto is the heir to the Uzumaki bloodline limit. With his father and family standing behind him can he become a legend? The Yondaime lived after sealing the Kyuubi, suppressing most the animosity the village show. AU. Taking the story over!
1. The Way It Goes

For the people who are thinking wtf I was given the okay to continue the story. I'm only going to change a little.

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**"blah"** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

"Blah" Element talking

'_Blah_' Element thoughts

((Blah blah blah)) Flashback

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, eyes wide open in wonderment, as only 7 year old children do. "Hey Gin, what's this?" 

Gin sighed as his cousin pointed at each and everything they passed, "It's the ninja academy." 'How did I get sucked into walking with Naruto? Oh yea, because Arashi-sama asked me to.' Naruto stopped walking and started to stare at Gin, "What's a ninja?" 'How does he not know when his father is the yondaime?' "It's the protectors of the village."

Naruto started to hum for a bit, 'Hm…that sounds fun…' He smacked his fist into the middle of his palm, "I've decided I wanna be a ninja Gin. You're a ninja right? Teach me!"

Gin wanted to smack Naruto, but damn it all if he wasn't an adorable child. "I'm only a genin Naruto, I wouldn't be able to. You would have to join the academy next year." Naruto pouted, "But daddy has been telling me that people in our clan always go in early, why can't I join early like you?"

Gin looked over at Naruto, scrutinizing him. "You haven't even unlocked it yet, if you did then perhaps you could. You should ask Hokage-sama instead." Naruto frowned, "But dad is always busy. He never has time to talk." Naruto started to tear up, "Come on Gin! Teach me please?"

'That should get him to teach me. Haha!' Naruto was as devious as he was adorable. Gin felt his resolve start to weaken, 'Damn that boy, he knows how to manipulate adults, stupid brat.' "Sigh….alright fine…but don't get mad if its too hard for you." "Yay!" Naruto started to dance around Gin. "Hey…Gin..by the way, what is our bloodline?"

Gin felt a headache coming along. 'How is it that our heir doesn't even know his own blood line?' "Hasn't you dad at least told you that much?" Naruto looked sad for a moment, before he quickly tried hiding it behind a weak smile. "No…he's….always at work."

Gin felt a pull at his heart, although Naruto was a child and an heir, he didn't get spoiled as his father was always gone. 'Even if he is the Hokage, he should still be able to spend some time, at least enough time to explain what our blood limit is.' "We of the Uzumaki are blessed with the ability to form bonds with elements. Each on of us is the heir to a multitude of elements. Most of us have only 1 or 2, but as the heir to the clan, its quite possible for you to receive the blessing of each one. Each element has it's own things to teach you. If however, you should try to abuse the power, they will withdraw their support of you and take back all the powers they gave."

Naruto nodded along with what his cousin told him, "Did you understand what I just said Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head no. Gin felt the intense need to get a drink, but before that he would need to finish his conversation. "Fine just listen to me. Besides all that I've said, each element has its own unique traits and abilities. Some are more common or rare, and as such we are targeted all the time for assassinations."

Naruto started to look at the ground and bent at his knees, he knew what Gin was talking about now at least, already he had had two assassination attempts, both foiled by his family. "Why do they try to kill us?" Gin knew no matter what he said, a seven year old just couldn't understand the shinobi way, not fully at least. "Our family….is a threat to the other countries, since we have decided to side with Konoha and the fire country, all the other countries are afraid of us."

Naruto nodded to his cousin, stood back up, and started to walk back to the home. "Well I'm going to become a ninja so I can protect our family then! I'll protect this whole village too!" Gin smiled at Naruto's statement, 'He is his father's son.' "I'm sure you will Naruto, you can become the Hokage like your dad." Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yea I'll be just like dad, but better." A glint entered his eyes as he continued on his way, before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Hinata had been having a bad day, father had yelled at her for her incompetence, her training was going slowly, and she still couldn't find the confidence to speak loudly to him.

Even if he constantly yelled at her, Hinata couldn't help but take it just as badly as she always did. 'I should be used to it by now…but I'm not.'

She turned the corner before walking into what she perceived to be a wall. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She watched as a boy her age with golden hair quickly jumped up and grabbed her hand, before pulling her up. "What's your name?" Hinata squeaked at him, realizing it was the Hokage's son.

"M..My name is Hi..nata." She twiddled her fingers nervously, while looking at the ground with a blush on her face. She hated the fact she couldn't stop her stuttering from coming out, 'Why…why am I so weak? Is it like father says? I'm I really this useless?'

Naruto leaned his head over, trying to see the face of the person he had bumped into. 'Why is she so quiet?' "Hinata…you there?" Hinata quickly looked up, slamming her head into Naruto's chin. Naruto quickly tumbled down onto the floor, while Hinata gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto just grinned like a cat, "Oh? You know my name? I always knew I was awesome." Hinata giggled, before becoming aware of herself, "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san. I shouldn't have laughed, it was improper." Naruto just waved off her apology, "It's okay. So…do you wanna go do something?"

Hinata flushed at Naruto, "Um…okay?" Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and ran off, forgetting about Gin who was walking towards them.

Gin sighed, 'First he wants to go home and become a ninja, the next he runs off with some little girl. Oh well.' Gin whistled as he walked back to the Uzumaki compound.

Naruto dragged Hinata along as he ran towards an unknown destination. "Um..Na-..Naruto wh..ere are you taking…me?" Hinata whispered so softly Naruto didn't even realize she had said something. Hinata looked at the ground, believing that he was ignoring her, 'I guess I'm not worthy for him to acknowledge.'

Naruto on the other hand, was just running towards his favorite place, 'I hope she likes ramen. Wait who am I kidding? Everyone loves ramen!' Soon they arrived at the location, namely Ichiraku Ramen. "Here we are Hinata-chan!"

Hinata flushed when she heard Naruto add chan at the end of her name. 'I know it doesn't mean anything….but….it still feels nice.' "Um…wh-..y are we here…Nar..uto?" She cursed herself for stumbling on her own words.

Naruto looked at her confused, "What did you say? I can't hear you." Hinata's tongue seemed to get even more tied when he said that, "W…why.. are…w..we he.re…Naruto?" Naruto flashed her a smile, "Why to eat of course!" Hinata looked confused for a second, 'How could he understand it better when I stuttered more?' She couldn't help the blush and twiddled her thumbs.

Naruto once again looked confused, 'Why is she always so red? Oh well.' Naruto pulled her hands apart, effectively causing Hinata to squeak again, "You know you look better when you're not twiddling your thumbs." Hinata seemed to get more dazed after that. 'Oh well.'

Hinata was so red you would think she would die from blood rush to the head. 'He…thinks I look nice?' She felt herself being pulled into the small stand, and sat down. "So what do you want Hinata?" Hinata felt a sudden rush of sadness at the loss of chan at the end of her name. "Um…Shrimp..please." "One shrimp for her and I'll start with one miso for me!"

"Oh? Who's your friend Naruto?" The waiter, Ayame, asked. "Oh? This is my friend Hinata-chan. I met her a little while ago when I bumped into her!" Ayame smiled as she watched Hinata blush immensely when he said Hinata-chan. "That's nice Naruto-kun."

When the food arrived Hinata picked at it, eating slowly. She was shocked when she looked over to Naruto to see him already on his second bowl. 'Wow…how does he eat it all? Where is it going?'

Naruto was shoveling the ramen into his mouth, unaware of the stares he was receiving from other customers and more importantly, Hinata. "So Hinata, are you going to join the Ninja Academy next year?"

Hinata thought over it for a moment, "Yes…I have to as heir to the Hyuuga clan…" "Well if you're going then we'll both have to do our best right?" "Um…Yea…"

Naruto started to nod sagely, "If we don't do our best then there is no point in going, yep! As long as you try you're best that's okay."

Hinata sighed softly, "I'm not very good with my family's taijutsu, my father is always disappointed with me…" Naruto tossed a glance at Hinata, "Well are you doing your best?" Hinata nodded, too embarrassed to do anything else. "Well then that's should be good enough! As long as you are trying your best, he should see that."

Hinata nodded. "Well Hinata I guess I'll walk you home." Hinata nodded again. Naruto grabbed her hand, ignorant of the sudden blush that appeared on her face. He quickly waved to Ichiraku, the owner of the stand, "Thanks for the ramen old man," And with that they were gone.

Ichiraku looked towards his daughter, "They make a nice couple don't they?" Ayame nodded smiling, "It'll be good for Naruto."

Hinata was overjoyed just being in Naruto's presence for so long. 'He makes me feel….better about myself.' As they were walking, Hinata looked at how some of the villagers were giving Naruto intense glares, and were even whispering things like "demon child". 'Why are they so mean to him? He couldn't have done anything that bad…'

A rock suddenly bounced off Naruto's head, and Hinata gasped. "What's going on here?" Gin had appeared out of no where and hugged Naruto's head into his stomach protectively. "Um…some…one threw..a rock..Uzumaki-san."

Gin turned his head to look at the girl that Naruto had bumped into. "Whats your name girl?"

Hinata squeaked out a little, "Hinata." Gin thought for a second, 'She could be good for Naruto..' Gin nodded towards Hinata, before looking at Naruto, "You are wanted by the council Naruto lets go." Naruto nodded apologetically to Hinata, "I'm sorry I can't walk you home, but I'll see you again some time?"

Hinata nodded, 'He wants to see my again!' Gin looked amused as Hinata started to blush again, but this time without twiddling her thumbs. "Why don't you come over the compound tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at Gin, 'The council doesn't like it when we bring outsiders inside, what's Gin thinking?' Gin seemed to read Naruto's mind, "It'll be okay Naruto." Naruto shrugged, "Okay Hinata-chan what do you say?" Hinata just nodded quickly.

"Okay then say good-bye Naruto." "Bye Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow!" Naruto waved his hand, before both Gin and Naruto were enveloped by darkness and disappeared.

Hinata walked back the Hyuuga compound, with just a hint of self confidence that she didn't have before.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Gin, "Why did we have to leave so soon? I was going to walk Hinata home." Gin looked at Naruto with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Don't you get it? You were just attacked!" Naruto tilted his head towards Gin, "Yea…so?" 

Gin couldn't believe what Naruto just said, "What do you mean so what? That's a big deal, and a huge offense to the Uzumaki clan to attack our heir." Naruto just nodded along. "Why don't you ever take it more seriously?" Naruto thought for a second, "Because I don't know why they do it, I don't know how or even why I should react. I always thought if I smiled and just went along with it, they would leave me alone."

Naruto sniffed a little, "I don't get it Gin. Why do they always seem to hate me? What did I do?" Gin's eyes softened, "It's because it's hard to forget the past, the anger, the sadness, and the death." Naruto's eyes widened, "Death?" Gin stiffened for a second, "Sigh. I'm sure the council will explain, please go to them."

Naruto nodded, "Okay" before running out of the room. "What should I do with you Naruto..?"

Naruto leaned against the door as soon as he ran out for a little bit, 'Maybe they can tell me what I can do to make them like me…' He stood up with a new sense of confidence, 'If not then I'll just make them respect me!' As he was walking he ran into Akina, his cousin.

Akina was startled out of her thoughts by the body that had just run into her. "Huh?" She looked down to see a mop of blonde hair, "Hey Naruto-kun, what's the big rush?" Naruto looked up to see Akina, his favorite cousin. "Hey Akina-nee-chan." Akina smiled towards her little cousin, "How are you?"

Naruto smiled towards his cousin, "The council wants to see me." Akina seemed to get serious for a second, "Naruto-kun, just remember, no matter what they might say, we will always love you." Naruto got confused and got a bit scared at that. "What do you mean nee-chan?"

Akina just shook her head, "I can't say anymore then that." Naruto was now seriously scared to go to this meeting. Akina had a bond with the wind element, meaning she was more easy-going, so it wasn't a good thing to see her so serious. Akina had the unique ability to see and feel wind currents, which Naruto couldn't see as useful.

"Okay Akina-nee-chan…I have to go now." Naruto started to walk off before Akina pulled him into a hug. Naruto felt a blush start to creep up onto him; he quickly stilled and then returned the hug. "I…really have to go now….Akina-nee-chan." Akina nodded towards him before he walked off.

Naruto walked slowly towards the council room, thoughts whirling around his head at a speed so fast it was giving him a headache. 'I have to clear my mind, okay.' Naruto walked into the room, looking at the council all sitting down on the other side. Naruto knew most of the council, except for Masaru who had the same glare that many other villagers shared.

Unlike most of the other councils, it was made of the strongest, but not necessarily the oldest. As they were a younger council then most, many tended to disregard their rulings. However as individual shinobi they were better then most, so they quite often had to back up their rules with discipline.

"Naruto-kun do you know why you're here?" Cho, a 24 year old, asked Naruto kindly. Naruto shook his head no, but felt better since Cho was like an older cousin, akin to an aunt perhaps.

"We have brought you here today to…talk about how you fit into this clan." Cho continued.

"We shouldn't have to put up with this demons presence! We should have killed him when we had the chance!" Masaru had finally exploded. The rest of the council sent him a harsh glare, which he immediately ignored, instead zeroing onto Naruto. "You wanna know why you're here?"

Naruto didn't know whether to nod or run away from Masaru, Masaru always resented Naruto and his father, Arashi. However he didn't have enough power to take over the clan. "I'll tell you why it's because you're a ." "Stop it Masaru!" Cho had had enough with Masaru and his attitude, 'He doesn't run the clan yet he has the biggest ego.'

"I'm just saying it like it is! There's no reason to be sensitive the demon!" "You know just as well as we that he isn't a demon." Masaru scoffed at Cho. "Then why did he attack us?"

Naruto was deeply confused, who attacked them? 'Are…are they talking about me?' Cho sighed, "Naruto, its time you knew the truth. 7 years ago as you know the Kyuubi attacked right?" Naruto nodded slowly, "The Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon right?"

Cho nodded, "Well Kyuubi isn't a demon like they all say. In fact he is one of the 4 cardinal protectors of this clan." Naruto was surprised and it was evident on his face, "What do you mean….Why did he attack them?" Cho just shrugged, "No one knows."

Naruto mulled it over for a second, then seemingly accepted it, 'I wonder what this all has to do with me…' Cho studied Naruto for a second, "You're wondering what this has to do with you right?" Naruto bobbed his head yes.

"As you know your father was the one to deal with the Kyuubi right?" Naruto nodded, '…why did she say deal and not kill?' "Well I'm sure you were told he killed the Kyuubi right?" Naruto didn't know where this was going, but he had a strange feeling he didn't want to. "Well as a protector of this clan, you can expect it to be immensely strong. All four protectors can not be killed, as they don't have a complete physical form. Unless the clan head in times of need summons one to help out this clan, they wander around in a….ghost form."

Cho sighed at her explanation, 'If only he were older, he could understand it better.' "If the Kyuubi can't be killed what did father do?" 'Here comes the hard part, I just hope he takes it well.' "Since the Kyuubi couldn't be killed, and as a part of a clan, wouldn't want to kill, the Yondaime decided to seal it into an Uzumaki baby. Of course the best baby he could choose was his own, and at that, the heir to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto tried to absorb it all, he really did, but this was just too much. Naruto stood there, quietly. "Bu…..but." Naruto felt tears running down his face, but he didn't do anything to stop it. Shock was all that Naruto had left.

Cho looked towards the other council members, and they all nodded towards her. Cho walked to Naruto, before bending down to hug him. "Its okay Naruto, Just because you have Kyuubi sealed in you, doesn't make you Kyuubi; we won't look at you any different."

Naruto felt a faint voice register from the haze he felt; he could hear Cho trying to comfort him. **Hmph you should be grateful I'm here. **Naruto shuddered, 'Kyuubi?' **Yes?** Naruto didn't know what to say. 'Why?'

Cho watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over, and then let lose a shudder, 'What's going on with Naruto?'

**Anyway, like your cousin said, sparing me the need to say it myself, I am the one the four protectors of this clan. You know as an heir of the clan, this is just for the better. **Naruto mulled it over, 'I guess….what do you mean I should be grateful you're here?'

Kyuubi snorted within his cage, **I'm a thousand year old protector of your clan, and I could teach you anything you need to know. **'…okay.'

Naruto was thrown out of thought by a throb in his cheek. He looked up into his father's worried eyes. "Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto nodded, before jumping onto the Yondaime. Naruto didn't get to see him often, but none the less loved him as a son should. "Dad! I was talking with Kyuubi." Yondaime turned serious, "What did he say?"

Yondaime knew the possibilities of what Kyuubi could have with his son, if he so chose to help. "He said he would help me, and teach me things about our clan." Yondaime smiled, "Is that so? Well as a protector of the clan, he would be quite knowledgeable about our blood line and such."

Naruto looked curious for a moment, "Hey dad, what elements do you have a bond with?" Yondaime sighed, 'Does this boy remember anything?' "I've told you before; I have one with Wind, Fire, and finally one with Life." "How many elements are there?" Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember. "No one in our clan really knows, some don't show themselves often, or even at all yet. Some are lesser, but that doesn't mean they are any less useful."

Naruto looked content, still with a death grip on his father. "Do you want to let me go now Naruto?" Yondaime smirked as his son flushed for a second before hopping off. "Tell you what Naruto, since I hear from Gin you want to go the Ninja Academy next year, we'll start training okay?" Naruto nodded his head furiously, "Yea!"

Naruto huffed as he felt himself being pulled towards the ground. "Why do I have to wear this?" He tugged at the seal that his father had placed on his clothing, unable to make it budge. "I told you, it's to train your muscles. Get used to it." Naruto sighed, but accepted it as just anything he would have to get used to. "After this we will play Go and Shogi." Naruto shook his head, "Why! I don't wanna play old man games, I wanna become super strong and then be the best ninja ever!"

Yondaime narrowed his eyes at his son, "I told you already, if you don't learn strategy and just attack things all the time you will never become a good ninja. Ninjas require stealth, tactics, and the ability to think on their feet when their lives depend on it. Ninjas can't just rush into battles head first and expect to come out alive. Now quit whining."

Naruto decided wisely to shut up. "Am I going to at least get a weapon to use?"

Yondaime shook his head this time, "You should ask your element when you bond to them. They will be the one training you more extensively."

Naruto growled, "But no elements have come to me yet."

The Yondaime sighed at his son's stubbornness. "I told you it takes time."

Naruto wanted to scream and pull out his hair, 'When am I going to get my first bond? I want to learn to be a ninja!'

**Just be patient. It will happen soon.**

'What do you mean?'

**You'll see.** Whenever Kyuubi told Naruto something would happen, it always did.

Naruto huffed as he finished his third lap, 'This is hard damnit.' **Why don't you try to unlock the Uzumaki doujutsu, soshigan? '**I don't know how to unlock it….Actually I don't even know what that is. What is it Kyuubi?'

**It's the basis of the Uzumaki clan. Why do you think no other clan ever makes bonds with the elements? Because they can't see them. That's just a small part of the bloodline. Until you unlock it, you can't receive a bond. **'What! Then why hasn't father told me this before?'

Naruto felt Kyuubi shrug, **maybe he wanted you to figure it out on your own.** 'Well how do I unlock it?' **It's different for each person. It could be as simple as directing chakra to your eyes, to being in mortal danger. **'I'll try the chakra thing instead.'

It had been a month since Yondaime had decided to train him, so Naruto by now had some sort of grasp on chakra, coupled with what Hinata told him. Speaking of her, they had a sort of relationship now, best friends being the best definition. She had finally stopped Stuttering with him, even if she still spoke quietly, and stuttered when others were around.

'I don't get why Hiashi-sama treats her so badly, Father says that he is quite nice.' **He probably pushes her to get her to become better. He doesn't see that that isn't the right approach to someone like Hinata.**

Naruto nodded, before starting to siphon chakra to his eyes, slowly as to not hurt his eyes. 'Is it working?' Kyuubi started to pace a little, **No, here try using my chakra. **'Wait! Don't do it!' It was too late. Kyuubi unleashed the floodgate on his power, it slammed into Naruto with the force of a runaway truck going head first into a brick wall.

* * *

The shinobi residents of Konoha felt a familiar chakra start to rise. The last time this chakra was felt so many had died.

"What's going on?" Kakashi looked towards his old time sensei the Yondaime with his fear apparent.

"It seems Naruto is trying to learn to use Kyuubi's chakra." The Hokage said with a non-chalant tone.

"The demon? Why?" Yondaime growled at his student.

"The Kyuubi is not a demon, and it is disrespectful to say such."Kakashi felt a slither of fear run down his frame, never hearing the Yondaime mad about anything before.

"But if he isn't a demon what is he?"

"He is a protector of my clan. Besides, do you feel any bloodlust in the chakra?"

Kakashi felt the chakra again, shocked at the lack of bloodlust. "No I don't…" he said, still a little unceartin.

* * *

Naruto felt like screaming, every pore in his body was leaking out red chakra, burning his body from the inside out. Then just as quickly as it came, it left. **Sorry kit, didn't think it would be that painful for you.** 'It's…okay. Did you at least unlock the Soshigan?' **Check for yourself kit.** Naruto poured chakra into his eye, and felt a strange sensation in his eye, as if something was sliding across his pupil. **Okay kit go look in the mirror.**

Naruto ran to the closet mirror and stared at what he saw. Where his eye used to be normal, was now a curved cross, blue at the tips, and red along the sides. 'What is this?' **This would be your own Soshigan kit. Most Uzumaki have the basic form, but you seemed to have inherited one of the more advanced forms. It can still grow into a more powerful form, but this is your regular form. **'What does it do?'

**Well besides just seeing elements when they come to you, you seem to have inherited the unique Uzumaki ability of being psychic. Interesting…it is a most rare trait to inherit.**

'Kyuubi…how can there be so many different forms for just one clan?' **It's just the way it is. Why do you think the Uzumaki clan was so sought after to stay in countries? That is why the other countries try to hard to exterminate us when they can.**

Naruto felt himself being shook back to the real world, 'I can't keep spacing out like that…' "Congratulations Naruto, it seems you have unlocked your own Soshigan. Do you have a trait to go along with it?" Gin had come along with Cho. 'I still think they should be together!' "Yea. Kyuubi told me that I received the trait of being psychic, but I was interrupted before he could explain what that means."

Gin and Cho looked at each other before looking at Naruto. Gin looked at Naruto, "That's a unique trait. I don't think I know anyone who has inherited that before. Do you Cho?"

Cho nodded, "My grandmother was. She had the ability to foresee the future occasionally, and read peoples mind. She could move things with her mind, and sometimes mess with others mind. Although she didn't inherit it that strong it still helped her become a master genjutsu user."

Naruto groaned, "Genjustu? I hate genjutsu, it's so boring and dull." Cho just grinned, "Oh?" Naruto felt his sense go haywire before everything went dark, and he lost every sense he had.

Naruto was starting to get freaked out, he didn't understand what was going on. The world appeared back in a flash. He saw Cho stumble a little, before Gin caught her. "What just happened?"

Cho stood up shakily, "I had used a genjutsu called World of Darkness on you. It gets rid of each and every one of your sense, its one of my stronger genjutsu. Somehow you kicked me out of your mind though. It seems you inherited your Soshigan stronger then my grandmother."

Naruto gaped at what Cho just said, Cho was a genjustsu specialist, not unlike her grandmother. For him to kick her out unconsciously was a big deal. "Well Naruto, I guess we'll let you go train, now that you have unlocked the Soshigan, you can expect elements to start showing up, once they realize you can see them. Some have been hanging around you for a while now."

Naruto walked out and sought out his dad, for once having something to show his dad in hopes of a compliment. He went out to the dojo, where the Yondaime frequently went. He saw his dad being taught by a man dressed in a white robe, holding a staff.

Yondaime quickly ducked under the staff, parrying it as it shifted down. He quickly pushed it away, and tried to stab the man. The man quickly grabbed the staff before it could hit him. "Good job Arashi-san."

Naruto stared at his dad and the man, 'Who is that?' **It's life. He is a more…pure element one could say. He works with a staff, and uses the taijutsu style, Dance of the Firefly. His summon is the phoenix, and traits include anything from increased healing factor, to the ability to influence others bodies. It varies as with all elements. You should ask your dad himself to see what traits he acquired.**

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at his father, slightly sweating, and nodded. "What are you doing here?" Naruto looked confused, before remembering why he took this trip, "I finally unlocked my Soshigan. Who's this man dad?" Yondaime looked to where Naruto was pointing, startled to see that Naruto could actually see him.

The man smiled at Naruto, "My name is Kousei. How are you Naruto-san?" Naruto quickly bowed, remembering some of his manners. "I am fine." Yondaime smiled at his son, "So you finally unlocked your Soshigan? Let me see it."

Naruto quickly channeled some chakra into his eyes, feeling the now familiar sensation of his eyes changing. Both Arashi and Kousei whistled in appreciation at the sight of Naruto's advanced form. "It seems you skipped the basic form, what form is that Kousei?"

Kousei stared for a little bit, "I believe it's the Kokoro Soshigan." "So does it have any traits Naruto?" Naruto looked at his dad, "Um yea. It made me become psychic." "That's nice son. Hey Kousei, when do you think he'll receive his first bond?"

Kousei had to think for a moment, "I think by the end of this day actually. There is a mark made by another element already. He has been watched for a while." Yondaime nodded, before looking at Naruto with pride, "You'll get your first bond two years younger then your old man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you seem to be talking about me." A woman in a green dress, with a bow in her hand, and quiver on her back walked in. Kousei looked at her, "Fuzei lovely as usual." The woman, now recognized as Fuzei smirked at Kousei, "A shameless flirt as always Kousei." Kousei just waved the comment off.

Naruto stared at the woman. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Fuzei was looking directly at Naruto now, Naruto started to stammer out. "I'm fine. How are you?" Fuzei just smiled, "I'm fine. Well do you wish to be bond to me, Fuzei of the wind?" Naruto looked shocked for a moment at Fuzei's carefree yet kind attitude. She seemed to understand how Naruto was nervous.

"Um…Okay." Fuzei looked at him, before leaning down. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, wish to be bond to the way of the wind? Forever as long as I see fit?"

Naruto was startled by the sudden change of attitude, "Yes, Fuzei-san." Fuzei lost the serious air she had just worn, and returned to her normal carefree attitude.

"Then by my will, we are bonded." Fuzei bent down and kissed him on the forehead, a small current ran through Naruto before he passed out.'

"Hm…I guess I better go put him in his bed." The Yondaime looked over at Kousei and nodded, while he grinned at Fuzei. "Why did you kiss him? A simple touch would have sufficed." Fuzei grinned back at Arashi. "I guess I like the kid, he's after my own heart. Carefree and always wandering. I noticed that there is another who is looking after Naruto. I wonder when they will deem Naruto worthy."

Arashi didn't say anything about Fuzei's choice to say when and not if. "I guess we shall see."

* * *

Time passed quickly. Currently the blonde clan heir was getting ready for a day at school. Or at least trying too.

" Darn it! Where's my kunai pouch?" The blonde haired man stood against the door frame with a smile spread across his face.

" Looking for this Naruto?" He asked with an amused tone. His son looked at him before smiling and rushing forward.

" Thanks dad!" Naruto proclamied while strapping it to his leg. The Hokage ruffled the boy's hair.

" Anytime son. Now remember what I said. Don't show off, it's bad for your image. And pay attention. No conversation's with the giant fox. Got it?" The boy nodded before running past him.

" Bye dad!" He shoot over his shoulder before running around the corner and narrowly avoiding to clan members. The blonde Hokage laughed.

' Kids these days.' He thought while making his way to his room.

* * *

Naruto jumped around the room, soaking in the different people from the many clans. Most of them bowed respectfully, whether they wished to or not, the Uzumaki clan was one of the royal clan of Konoha. 'Hmph this is easy.' **That's only because your family already taught you everything, but you had better not get cocky and arrogant. There's no doubt that you will get beat into the ground if you do. **Naruto walked around the classroom, trying to find a seat, but most of them were filled by other shinobi hopefuls. The girls look like they don't seem suited for shinobi work, but then again, its only the first day. **Don't judge a book by its cover, besides now that you're in the academy you should get to know some of your classmates, and learn not to underestimate people if you wish to live.**

Naruto sighed, mostly to himself, 'Fine fine. I won't underestimate people.' He watched as the Uchiha heir walked in, aloof but happy. 'There's the Uchiha heir. I wonder how the Uchiha clan is. They are at least tolerant of me. Where is Hinata-chan?' **Oh? Thinking of your girlfriend?** 'Shut up Kyuubi. Stupid fur ball.'

Hinata walked into the room, looking a familiar face. She searched the room quickly, before zeroing in on her target. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Over the year as Naruto and Hinata become friends, Naruto was able to get her out of her shell, at least partially.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. How was training?" Hinata smiled, "It's been good, Father is teaching me the Kaiten." "Oh? That's nice." Hinata learning such an advanced move made Naruto think of the day her father finally accepted her.

_(("Hey Naruto-kun." It had been half a year since they had met. Hinata had lost most of her insecurities around him. She was even borderline confident, key word being borderline. "How are you today Hinata-chan?" _

_Hinata smiled happily, the both of them had become infinitely closer, whether or not Naruto knew the depth of Hinata's feeling for him. "Why don't we spar today? I will only use taijutsu, since I don't think Fuzei would appreciate me giving away all my abilities?" Hinata nodded to him._

_Naruto smiled, "Great." "By the way, what is your taijutsu style even called?" Naruto had to think for a moment, 'Hey Kyuubi, did Fuzei ever tell me the name of this style?' **Yes, don't tell me you weren't listening. **_

'_Don't have to bite me in the ass about it. Just tell me what it's called damn it.' **Hmph, you should be grateful for me telling you this. Fuzei said this was called the Wind's Fury. It has a weird name, but it's fitting for what it does. As for your other style, well your sensei hasn't told you yet.** 'Oh okay.' _

_Naruto looked up at Hinata, "It's called the Wind's Fury." Hinata smiled, "That sounds nice, okay so where shall we spar?" Hinata didn't push for details, she could learn all she needed to know when they sparred. "How about the Uzumaki dojo?" _

_Hinata agreed on the place, so Naruto grabbed her hand, "Hey Hinata-chan close your eyes for a moment. Hinata looked confused for a moment, but complied with his request. Naruto closed his eyes and felt around for the wind, feeling it wrap around them. The wind swirled before the scenery changed to that of a dojo. You can open your eyes now." _

_Hinata opened her eyes shocked to find them already at the Uzumaki compound. "Well shall we begin?" Hinata nodded, before slipping seamlessly __into the Hyuuga beginning stance. She watched as Naruto slid into an unfamiliar stance. His palms facing her, feet shoulder width apart. "Go!" _

_Naruto ran towards Hinata pulling his palm backwards and slamming it foreward, barely missing Hinata's chest. _

_Hinata gasped as she felt the force of his attack, before having a bend backwards to dodge his return swipe. _

_Hinata quickly tried to jab her finger into the chakra pressure point in his arm, but missed as he back flipped away. He slid into a new stance, one that seemed to be mimicking her, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" "Second stance." _

_Hinata watched as Naruto charged her faster this time, going for just regular pressure points, as for as she could guess. She blocked his hand with her own, wincing at the pain until she enveloped her hand in chakra. _

_Naruto smirked at Hinata as she was getting faster and faster, and her hits were getting harder and more accurate. _

_Both were unaware of prying eyes watching them both. Hiashi looked at her daughter, determined with self confidence, and saw a different side of her. He always thought of her as meek and shy. 'Guess Naruto has changed her for the better.' _

_Naruto physically flinched when Hinata scored a hit, rendering his left arm useless._

_Hinata gasped when she actually hit Naruto's point. 'I..didn't miss.'_

_Hiashi stiffened when he saw Naruto flinch, 'She actually scored a hit? And on a fast moving target too.' _

_Naruto changed tactics, and moved his right hand behind him, as it was now totally useless without his left. He quickly threw off a roundhouse, which Hinata dodged under, striking a chakra point on his leg._

_Naruto winced, "Okay that's enough Hinata, you win." _

_Hinata gasped, 'I won?' She had never won any spars with anyone before. "What?" Naruto smiled at her, "You won! Congratulations, it seems your training has been good for you."_

_Hiashi gaped at his daughter, 'She just beat a Uzumaki heir. Even if he has only half a year of training, that is still quite a feat.' He walked out and noticed Naruto and Hinata both stiffen. "Good job Hinata…maybe I will rethink your training. It seems that training with Naruto has been beneficial for you." _

_Hinata quickly bowed, and pulled down Naruto as well. She knew that he was scowling at her father, and that wouldn't be good for either of them. _

_"We will train from now on every week. Be ready to work hard." With that parting remark Hiashi walked off, presumably back to the Hyuuga compound. "Why was he even here?" Naruto looked at Hinata, "Don't you know? My father and your father know each other quite well."))_

"We should get to class Naruto-kun." Naruto quickly jumped a bit, "Huh?" Hinata sighed, "We have to get to class Naruto, and we don't want to be late for our first day." Naruto smirked, "Alright let's go."

They both walked into the class, and found that all of them were rambunctious, loud, and seemed to not care about the fact someone walked in. 'This are future shinobi?' **Hmph its just the Academy, those without a clan don't have any shinobi training yet. You are far ahead of them, but don't let that go to your head or I'll have to make sure Fuzei increases your training.** 'Okay, okay. Don't have to threaten me.'

Truth be told Naruto was afraid of that happening, he had enough trouble with just normal training, let alone special advanced training. "Hey you! What's your name?"

Naruto looked up to see a boy with a large sweatshirt on, markings on his face, and what seemed to be a puppy on his head. 'What's the deal with this kid?' **He's an Inuzuka kid. They all have a dog partner, and as such have advanced sense of smell and hearing. Just like you have advanced sense because of me. **

Both Hinata and Naruto felt bored the entire day, already having learned the basics. 'God this is dragging on forever.' **Just pay attention.** 'Fine fine.' He listened to his teacher, someone named Iruka, lecture them on what shinobi were expected to do.

"Shinobi are the protectors of this village and as such have to fight. Shinobi are vital to villages, and is what keeps other villages from attacking. They are the balance for nations, and the pride of the village. A good example is the Yondaime, he is the one who protected us when Kyuubi attacked."

Iruka glanced at Naruto when he said this. 'I wonder if he's looking at me because of father or you.'

**I would suppose a little bit of both.** '…Hey…Kyuubi?' **Yea?** 'Why did you attack? You never told us. In fact no one seems to even know that you're a protector of the Uzumaki clan.'

**Well besides the fact that the fact the Uzumaki clan has protectors isn't common knowledge, there's the fact that your father didn't want to tell everyone that a protector of his clan is the one who attacked. As for the reason of the attack…I can't say. **

'What do you mean you can't say? You're suppose to be a protector of the clan, not the destroyer of the village!'

Kyuubi grunted but didn't answer. '…Don't you trust me?' Naruto couldn't help but feel sad, that Kyuubi, who had been with him since birth, didn't trust him. **It's not a matter of trust kit.**

Naruto growled at Kyuubi 'Bull shit! Then why can't you tell me?' **Because I don't know ok! I don't remember even attacking the village, I don't even get how someone could summon me. No one should be able to except the clan head, which was and is your father. The fact someone was able to summon me, and not have me even being aware of it, is a big deal. It would imply there's someone with knowledge of how this clan works, and is incredibly strong. Whoever it is might even try to destroy the clan.**

'Now was that so hard?' Kyuubi barked out a laugh, **I would think you would take this more seriously, don't you understand what I'm even saying?** 'Of course I do, but what's the point of freaking out about it? If it comes down to it, I'll protect this clan by myself if I have to.' **_The yondaime chose the right person to seal me in it seems. _If you say so brat.**

'Hmph shut up, you couldn't even tell who summoned you, so neh.' **…** 'Sorry…'

"Naruto?" Naruto shot up his head, feeling Hinata shaking him, "Has Kyuubi been talking to you?" She whispered towards him. He had told her the truth of the seal, the reason why some seemed to be mad with him, and also who Kyuubi really was.

Naruto nodded yes to her quickly, "Yes?" Iruka sighed, "Pay attention Naruto. I asked you what is the force shinobi use to activate techniques?" "Well for most it would be chakra, but certain clans use different sources of energy." "Good job Naruto." 'Hm it seems yondaime's son is as smart as he was younger.'

Naruto wanted to cry, this just seemed to be dragging on and on. "Okay class you all can go home now, and remember to study what I told you." A chorus of yes was all he heard before they all disappeared. 'Should I continue to try to become more efficient with my abilities?'

Kyuubi knew what he meant by that, **I would say so. Just meditate for now, Fuzei might come by later on to teach you more.** 'Okay.'

Naruto ran home back to the Uzumaki compound. He ran to the dojo, amidst the many people who bowed politely to their heir. "Hey Naruto wait up!"

Akina ran up to him, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" "Hello Akina-nee-chan. I'm going to go train." "Oh? Then I'll go with you. Maybe I can help, remember if you ever need help with anything you can ask me. I might know it." "Do you know the best way to get my techniques stronger, and so my abilities will be able to grow?"

Akina thought for a moment, "Well when I was trying to get my wind trait to grow, I just meditated a lot and used it as much as I could trying to force it. The meditation worked better then forcing it." Naruto nodded happily, "I thought so. Thanks Akina-nee-chan. I guess I'll go meditate now."

The two of them walked into the dojo, and both sat down promptly. Naruto started to get into a state of complete focus. He started to breathe in and out, slowly, pushing out every thought.

Akina watched as she activated her trait, she watched as wind currents started to circle him slowly, before completely enveloping him into a complete ball. 'What's going on? Come to think of it Naruto has never talked about the depth of what his trait allows him to do.'

Naruto was starting to freak, 'What's going on Kyuubi?' Naruto was alone and scared, for the first time in his life. He wasn't scared when villagers yelled at him, when shinobi released killing intent at him, even when they attacked him. Yet somewhere this affected him more, he was for the first time, completely by himself, with no one to lean on.

'Is this what everyone else feels? Kyuubi? Where are you?' Naruto could feel it, Kyuubi wasn't with him wherever he was. He could hear someone scoff somewhere. He's not that impressive. Look he doesn't even know how to take control of the situation. He won't be able to unlock this ability.

Naruto didn't know whose voice that was, but it still pissed him the fuck off. 'Who the hell does he…or she..think they are.?' He felt rage build up, 'Wait I can't let him get to me. That's what she wants.' He calmed himself and returned to his meditative state, Maybe he has some potential after all.

That was the least thing he heard before he felt a shock run through his body like lightning before settling in his head. He felt a huge headache explode within in before the world of darkness around him began to spin. The black started to shift into many colors before shifting into a scene.

Naruto looked around to see that the scene had stabilized, he took a step. 'I can actually move. The entire environment was a shade of grey, but seemed to him to be colorful as the real village. 'This is starting to hurt my eyes.'

'Might as well try to see why I'm here.' He walked around, feeling a tug on his being towards the western side of the city. 'This is the direction of the Hyuuga compound. The north was where the Uzumaki compound was, with the Uchiha compound on the eastern side.

As he walked he noticed many decorative items on the floor, along with many toys and such. 'It seems there's been a celebration recently, I wonder what?' He saw a huge banner and proceeded to read it. 'Blah blah blah lightning country war ends. Blah blah blah. What? The war hasn't ended yet… What's going on here?'

He walked directly into the compound, figuring they wouldn't be able to see him for whatever reason. 'I still don't get what's going on, but I guess I have to go through with this.'

He went to the only room he ever went, Hinata's room. He walked into a scene he had often found, Hinata asleep. Whether it was on him, or in a bed, she still looked like an angel, but whether or not Naruto would say it out loud was a different story.

He decided to just sit, as he felt himself still being pulled towards her, 'I guess whatever this is has to do with her.' He looked around for any hint of what this could mean. 'What is that? She doesn't have that locket or that teddy bear.' He walked to the locket and opened it up, 'Guess I can touch some things.' He opened it up, showing a picture of him and Hinata, with the words Memories last a lifetime at the bottom.

'Have I given her that?' He decided to just forget it for now. 'Just wait for whatever is suppose to happen.' He sat down next to her, hearing her mutter something in her sleep, but disregarded it seeing as he couldn't hear.

He felt a presence appear at the corner of his senses, and felt it make its way closer and closer. He watched as a shadow appeared in the hallway, 'I can't do anything so I guess I just have to watch.' A man, or what he assumed to be one, walked in as quietly as possible. 'He's trying to hide his chakra presence, which is too bad since I've gotten good at sensing them.'

The man quickly did some handseals before whispering something too quiet for Naruto to hear. He quickly picked her up and placed her in what seemed to be a huge burlap bag. 'I'd say this is a kidnapping attempt.' He ran after the man, gaining on him as he didn't have to be quiet.

Naruto looked at the kidnapper closely, trying to find anything to differentiate him from the thousands of other shinobi. All he could see were his eyes, and they were unique to say the least, black as night and hardened. The sign of a veteran shinobi. He isn't familiar so it must be a foreigner.'

The man quickly tried to run outside, before being brutally stopped by Hiashi himself, Byakugan blazing. 'I've never seen Hiashi so affected by anything. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. I guess he does love Hinata underneath it all.' Naruto watched as many other Hyuuga members rushed outside, to see what was going on. The thud of the body hitting the floor was loud enough for all the veterans to hear.

Naruto sat down and watched as they pulled off the man's mask. 'That's not a citizen of Konoha for sure. Why am I being shown this?' Naruto felt the same shock go through him as when he had first arrived here. 'Well fuck I guess my time here is over.'

Akina watched as after half an hour, the ball finally started to dissipate and Naruto fell down. "Naruto? What's wrong with you?' She watched as Naruto groaned, looked up at her and smile, before passing out. 'Well damn this is going to suck to explain to Arashi-san.'

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, as his entire head felt like it was going to explode, 'Ugh this headache is unreal.'

**Hmph about time you got up lazy boy. **Naruto snorted

'Shut up Fluffy, don't gotta get your panties in a knot.'

Kyuubi growled, **Watch it kid. **Kyuubi watched as his kit started to look around the room before shutting his eyes to block out the light. **_What was going on back there? I couldn't feel his presence.' _**

'Kyuubi what just happened?' **What do you mean?** 'Well I was suddenly thrown into this…alternate reality, is the best way I can describe it. When I was there, I saw Hinata getting kidnapped, and that the war with Lightning was over.' **Is that what happened? For half an hour I couldn't even feel your presence.**

**'**So you don't know what happened either…' "I think I can answer some of your questions Naruto-kun." Naruto opened his eyes to see Fuzei. She was dressed in a white kimono that had sakura petals sewn onto various places. Her blond hair was tied into a bun. "Fuzei-san?"

Fuzei just smiled happily, "Yo!" "Fuzei-san what happened to me?' "Well…As you know you have the Kokoro Soshigan, and my blessings. You inherited your Soshigan pretty powerful, so that's why you were able to see the future. However usually that's it, you see a small portion and then you get kicked out, however since you also have a wind bond its different. You inherited the ability to see the future on the wind, which strengthened your Soshigan to the point where you could actually interact to a point with the future. Also since you can see the future on the wind, that means you can probably use the wind to see what's going on elsewhere or just hear it."

Naruto nodded along with what she said, "So…what? I don't get it." "Basically you just have the ability to see the future really well, and use the wind to see and hear what's going on elsewhere. Basic enough for you?"

Naruto wanted to understand what she was trying to say, really he did, but his headache was interfering with that. "I think I get the gist of what you said." "I just told you the gist! What do you mean you think? Is it really that complicated?"

Naruto laughed, "Yep." Fuzei sighed and just shook her head, "Whatever. Maybe you're too much like me." Naruto thought for a second, "Why wasn't Kyuubi with me?" "Well, because the future is for your eyes only, duh. Otherwise people could just take our bodies and try to steal our powers, we have a failsafe for such an occasion."

Naruto accepted her explanation, "By the way. Who was the voice that said I wasn't worthy?" Fuzei looked interested seriously now, "Someone interrupted you when you were having a vision? That is only possible for elements, and the more powerful ones at that. As you know there are an unknown amount of elements out here, even we don't know the total amount. Some of us are that secretive. The ones I know of strong enough to invade a vision would be life, death, light and dark. Some people confuse the four up, but they are all individual."

"What does light and dark do? It seems to me there isn't much that they can do." Fuzei wagged her finger at him, "Now now don't underestimate them, or else they will horribly beat you down. They don't like it when they aren't taken seriously. They are one of the more powerful ones, but also more unique and complicated. In the right hands, they can do pretty much anything, but in another do absolutely nothing. It really depends on the person."

Naruto just sighed, "Okay, okay, whatever." Fuzei just sat down on the bed he was resting on, "Don't come crying to me, I warned you to take them seriously. Just ask Kyuubi, he messed with them once when he was just another spiritual being."

'Is that true? You weren't always a guardian?' **Well no shit kit. You can't just be born and become a guardian. And yes…I did mess with them. They seemed harmless. Then they…kicked my ass.' '**Ha, so the great Kyuubi got his ass kicked by two elements, in his past? That's rich.' **Ha, watch out, they'll kick your ass too, if you piss them off.** "Naruto? Anyway there's no way to find out who was the one that was talking to you. Just wait it out I suppose."

Naruto stood up off the bed, "Well it's nice to be back now anyway, how long was I out?" "Hmm…about two hours. You'll stop passing out, once you get used to seeing the future. You'll just feel tired and drained that's all. For now we should practice, today we will be moving on from shooting moving targets, to blind shooting."

Naruto back tracked his steps, "What did you say?" "You heard me, now get your ass in gear and let's go to the dojo, onward!" Naruto groaned, "This doesn't sound good."

Naruto and Fuzei walked out to the training grounds, outside. They walked to where many targets were scattered across the field. 'How is this going to work?' **You'll see.** "Okay Naruto here is your bow." Fuzei handed Naruto his favorite bow, a silver one with a Fox engraved in it.

"Now close your eyes and focus on the energy around you, use the wind to feel around for objects." Naruto closed his eyes and went into a semi meditative state, still able to feel himself, but focusing on the wind currents he felt around him. He felt as the wind wrapped around the targets, finding a way around the large wooden disk. 'There!'

Naruto quickly strung an arrow on, before aiming towards where he felt the wind pushing against the wood, and shot. He opened his eyes and saw that he had hit one of the more outer rings on the target. "Good job Naruto. I didn't expect you to actually hit it on the first try, or even be able to find it. It seems you're better then I give you credit."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused again, this time infusing chakra into the wind, giving him a better feel for where to aim. He felt his chakra brush against the wood, feeling the circles they engraved into the wood, causing it to have a small indent into the wood which the wind filled.

He felt for the middle most ring, and strung another arrow, 'This might be cheating a little, but I don't think Fuzei will mind.' He wrapped the wind around his arrow, ensuring a straight flight for the arrow. He released the string, satisfied with the plucking sound.

"Good job, even if I would have rather you not use the wind to help guide it. But I suppose it's okay for a second try. Now I want you to keep doing this, without using the wind to help you, until you hit the center. Bye!"

Fuzei just faded into the air, becoming invisible to even his Soshigan. 'I forgot that she can do that. I should get her to teach me that. Maybe Gin can teach me, since he can do it with shadows.'

**Psh, that's just a parlor trick. If you really want to learn something, learn how to summon already. She gave you the contract and you still haven't tried to summon anything. You should be glad that the wind contract is the dragon contract. I use to know some dragons, especially the lower level ones. They will warm up to you, fairly quickly. Once you need higher level dragons however...I won't be much use. They are extremely tempermental.  
**

'Fine fine, just quit your whining. I'll try to summon.' Naruto went through the 13 handseals required for the technique, "Summon!"

A dragon appeared, it was brown and looked more like a small snake. 'Should I have used more chakra?' He had only used an eighth of his chakra, believing it was more then enough to summon a good sized dragon.

"Who are you?" The dragon looked at Naruto curiously, apparently sensing there was something different with him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the one who bonded with wind last year. I haven't had any time to try to summon, so here you are know."

The dragon nodded slowly, accepting what Naruto said without too much difficulty. "You have Kyuubi's presence. Why is that?" Although he had asked a question, it sounded more like a command to Naruto. "He is sealed within me."

The dragon studied him again, before accepting what he said to be fact. "You can call the dragons whenever you have need. They may not take well to you, but they just need time. We have been betrayed a long time ago, and they still have not forgiven that impudent human. By the way my name is Taira." The fox now identified as Taira disappeared in a poof.

'How…odd. Well happy now Kyuubi? I summoned something, so no more bitching.' **Whatever, I don't bitch, I give helpful advice. Now shut up monkey.** 'Hmph.'

"So what should I do now?" Naruto looked around, 'Might as well do what Fuzei told me, and do blind shooting practice.' Naruto strung his bow again, before feeling out for the target, 'This is going to take a while.'

It had been a month since Naruto and Hinata had joined the academy, and while they didn't learn much there, they learned a lot at home. Naruto had had another visions, but it wasn't important. It seemed some visions had no point, all he saw were the people who were going to graduate. Although in the vision he did notice that Sasuke looked a little more jaded.

Naruto had learned of Sasuke's inferiority complex, thanks to his dad and brother. Naruto walked along side Hinata, as he was walking her home from school. The two of them were close, although Hinata wanted more, Naruto had no idea.

'So how much longer do you think it'll be until my vision that I had a month ago will happen?' Naruto had thought a lot about why he could have been shown, and decided he was suppose to stop it from happening. **You should tell you dad, and ask his opinion.** 'I guess. He won't be home for a while.'

Hinata watched as Naruto spaced out, most likely talking to Kyuubi. 'He's gotten better at being alert even when he's talking to Kyuubi.' He used to constantly run into things and trip previously. It took him a lot of focus to talk to Kyuubi when he wasn't asleep.'

"Well here we are Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow." Hinata nodded to him, before walking inside. She had learned the kaiten the week before, so now her father was encouraging her to make some of her own moves, and maybe find out if she wanted to branch off to another side of being a shinobi.

'So I guess I'll have to wait for Father to get home, what should I do until then?' **Practice your taijutsu, you still leave too many openings for others to take. You haven't even come close to beating Fuzei in a match yet. **'Don't gotta rub it in. Damn.'

He walked to the dojo, and picked up a staff. Although Fuzei used a bow and arrow as a weapon, she still taught him the version of Wind's Fury that could use a staff to extend its reach. So he had made a staff made just for him, that was of good quality and wouldn't be able to just get cut in half. It was a staff made of wood as hard as metal.

'I still don't get how this wood is so strong.' **Don't you know? This were made by Uzumaki's with a bond with wood or metal. So whichever material you prefer, it will still be equally strong. However metal is more for swords, and the like.** Naruto still didn't know much about the clan, for all the effort he put into finding out.

'Do you have any idea how many elements there are?' **I would say around 15, but that's my guess. Some elements have died off or have just dropped off the radar. No one knows what happened to these elements for sure though.**

"Naruto? Are you here?" Naruto jumped up, startled. 'Damn father always sneaks up on me.' "There you are." Arashi walked in, and seemed to be tired. 'Maybe I should ask later, he seems tired.' **No this is important. Ask him now.**

"Hey dad?" Arashi looked at Naruto, "Yea?" "I had a vision a month ago, and in it the Lighting War was over, and I guess they had sent over a representative over, because they tried to kidnap Hinata, but Hiashi killed him before he could get away. I was wondering if you think I should do anything."

Arashi looked at Naruto, "Well it's a good thing you've told me this. If that had happened, there would be a great conflict between us and lightning. When this time comes I'll deal with it so just forgot it. When it happens though, I might ask you who the kidnapper is though." Naruto nodded to his dad, feeling a load being lifted off his chest.

"Anyway, how is your training coming along?" Naruto blushed, "Slowly." Arashi smirked, "That's okay, as long as your trying. Well I'm going to lay down now, bye." Arashi waved off to his son, before walking into his bedroom.

Naruto walked to the dining room, before seeing the picture of his mom on the table. "Hello Mom. I wonder how your doing? I guess I'll never know." 'Why is her picture out here?'

Naruto's mom had died giving him birth, but Arashi told Naruto many stories about her. However all that Naruto really knew was that her name was Ayuka, and that she was a strong shinobi of her clan. Naruto didn't know what her clan actually was, because his dad didn't seem willing to tell him, so he just shrugged it off.

He walked to his room, before feeling a strange feeling, the one he got whenever Fuzei was around. 'There's someone in there.' He walked into the room to find a man sitting there. The man had on a red shirt, and black pants. His hair was black, and was spiked up. He had an air of indifference around him, and yet he still had a calming presence. He had a sword sheathed to his back. The man looked eerie, although Naruto couldn't explain why.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto looked at the man curiously, "Hello." "Well I guess I can't expect you to know who I am. I am Zetsumei. I am the element of death." Zetsumei give a light bow, before looking Naruto in the eye.

"Why are you here Zetsumei-san?" Naruto was confused, 'What does he want?' **I would think it's pretty obvious.** 'You don't mean…' **Yes I do.** "I have decided to give you a test. I will be watching you from now on, and when you become a genin. If you show enough potential I will bond to you, however if you don't I will never approach you again."

Naruto just looked at Zetsumei, 'A test?' **He always did things the hard way. He isn't easy to earn his trust, but if you do you will get great rewards.** "I will take my leave now." Zetsumei glowed black for a moment, before blinking out. 'What was that all about?'

Naruto sighed, it had been a year since they had been in the academy, and the war with Lightning had ended a month ago. Arashi had stopped the kidnapping, and had avoided a confict with the cloud country. Of course he had gotten something out of the whole deal, in order for cloud to get their jounin back, they had to relinquish a scroll over with some of their techniques on it.

'Zetsumei hasn't contacted me since a year ago. Do you think he'll ever contact me again unless I pass his test?' **Probably not**. **Just make sure to make good decisions. No one really knows what he looks for in people. I have no idea what traits he finds redeeming, but I would guess that all you can do is be yourself.** 'That doesn't help much.' **I know.**

'Anyway, back to a more interesting topic, do you think I should try to get dad to show met he scroll we got from cloud? I mean it is because of me that we have it.' **Don't get so cocky, but yes maybe you should.**

'Guess I'm off to find father, which is always a pain in the ass.' Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower, hoping against all odds his father was still there. If he wasn't there was no telling just where he would go.

Naruto entered inside, to see Itachi giving a mission report, 'He looks as happy and excited as ever.' **I still think there is something going on with the Uchiha clan. They always were always were a gamble to work with. You never really know how mentally stable some of their more stronger members are.**

Naruto walked by Itachi, feeling a wave of unease wash over him. 'I don't trust him.' Naruto turned into the hallway as Itachi was turning to leave, causing them to bump into one another.

Itachi just stared at Naruto, most likely expecting an apology or something of the sort. He stood for a minute watching as Naruto seemed to be spacing out before walking out of the building, slightly curious over the one person he didn't seem to inflict fear upon.

Naruto however was unaware of Itachi, unaware of even where he was anymore. 'Damn not again.' He had felt the shock of when he received one of his ill timed premonition. 'Wonder what I'm suppose to see this time. Bet it has something to do with Itachi, judging by the fact that it was activated when I came into contact with him.'

"Well time to wander about until I find what I'm suppose to. Now where is the pull coming from?" He concentrated on feeling for anything that even lightly tugged on him. 'It's faint but it's coming from the eastern part of Konoha. I guess it has to do with the entire Uchiha clan, not just Itachi.'

Naruto lightly jogged towards the Uchiha part of Konoha, 'I don't like this eerie calm feeling. It feels tense.' Being bonded with Wind had some interesting side effects, like the ability to sense things that most others didn't. 'Lies, deceit, auras, feelings, they all become an open book to me. I wonder if it has to do more with wind, or being psychic. Either way it was incredibly useful.

"Alright, I'm here, now to play the waiting game." He sat down in front of Sasuke's house. 'So this is where Sasuke and his family lives. He's pretty well off.'

Naruto felt an itch on his senses, 'Someone is here.' He looked around, and saw Orochimaru walking towards the home he was currently in front of. 'Well this is interesting. Orochimaru ran off once dad got elected as Hokage instead of him. He always did say he would get revenge on Konoha.''

He felt, rather then saw, what would be happening next. 'This won't be pretty.' He watched as Orochimaru used Henge to turn into a Uchiha that Naruto couldn't name, if he was even impersonating a real Uchiha.

Orochimaru walked into Sasuke's house, and that was when all hell broke loss.

Naruto felt sick at all the blood he could see, and more was being created by Orochimaru, who seemed to thrive in it. He was smiling and seemed to be amused with the person he was fighting now, whom Naruto guessed could only be Sasuke's dad, if his looks were anything to go by.

"Why are you doing this? Killing your own family?" 'I guess he isn't even impersonating a real Uchiha if the clan head can't identify him.' "Who said I was a Uchiha?" Orochimaru smirked before releasing his henge. "How come I couldn't sense you were using henge?" Sasuke's dad seemed scared once he recognized who he was up against.

"My techniques are better then your eyes. Which is why I shall take them for myself, since you seem to not be able to use it well enough." Orochimaru quickly stabbed Sasuke's dad, and Naruto watched, angered by the fact Orochimaru had just slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, besides Itachi and Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" 'Speak of the devil…' Itachi had arrived on the scene, just in time to see his dad die.

Itachi didn't particularly care for his father, but he was still his father none the less. 'Damn it, I'm still not a match for Orochimaru yet, that damn snake.' "I shall take my leave now young Uchiha, but be warned I will be back for your brother's eye, and I'll get him to come willingly too. I wonder. How will you explain all this?"

Naruto felt sorry for Itachi, whether or not Itachi was close to Naruto, he still felt compassion for him. He felt the shock run through his body, signaling the end of this scene. The world turned black, and he found himself on a couch.

'Where am I?' **What did you see this time?** 'I'll tell you later. Right now it's more important that I find my dad.' **Well you're in his office so he shouldn't be hard to find once you open your eyes.**

**"**Dad?" Naruto opened his eyes, and started to look around. "I'm right here." Arashi was leafing through the pile of many many documents he had to deal with. "Hey dad, I need to ask you a couple of things." Arashi looked up to his son, "Shoot."

"Well about the scroll we got from Lightning, I was wondering if I could see it. Also I wanted to tell you I had another premonition, and something about the clan." Arashi nodded, "Well. I suppose I could lend you the scroll for a while, until you learn the techniques on it. There aren't that many, but they are pretty good. So what did you see?"

Naruto started to get a little nervous, "Remember how you told me about Orochimaru and how he left because of you?" Arashi smirked, "Yes." 'Here comes the hard part.' "Well he's going to try to kill all the Uchihas." "WHAT?" Naruto cringed at his father's yelling.

"Yes. He transformed into a different body that Sasuke's dad couldn't see past." "That's a problem…When did he get so powerful?" Arashi started to pace around the room. "What was the other thing you wanted to mention?" "Death has taken an interest in me…He says he's going to watch me as a test."

Arashi was shocked, plain and simple. 'Death is the most reclusive of the known elements. This will be the first time since the creator of our clan. He will be the second one to ever use death as far as the clan knows.' "That's great. Try to do everything as best as you can. I'm sure you'll get him."

Naruto just smiled hesitantly, "Yea…Sure." 'At least he's not putting any pressure I guess.' **Hmph, calm down, its not that big a deal. At least it won't be until the end.** "Well Naruto, you can forget about the Massacre. I'll find a plan or something. Just warn them."

Naruto was grinning, "Okay. I guess I can focus on my training so I can be a genin." "When I come home, I'll teach you a Uzumaki technique that all of us learn to become a genin in the eyes of our clan."

Naruto just smirked, "I bet I'll learn it within the hour." "Hmph it took me a month, it'll take you at least that." "Wanna bet?" Arashi smirked right back at his son, "Fine. What do you wanna wager?" "If I win, you have to teach me some of your techniques, and if I lose…" "WHEN you lose, I'll think of something."

"Whatever. We'll see." Naruto walked out of the office waving. 'This should be fun.' **At least until you lose. I happen to know what the technique is, and it is a miracle that your dad learned it within a month, it usually takes a year. Guess it's time to put your money where your mouth is.** '…Damn.'

Okay I know it seems rushed, but to me it isn't. So next chapter is genin hood. I'm tired and I have been sick, so I feel like crap. Bye.

* * *

These things deal with Naruto himself.

Soshigan- Element Eye

Kokoro Soshigan- Mind Element Eye

Kousei-Rebirth

Fuzei-Air

Zetsumei-Death

Another thing i'd like to add is that more than likely this won't be a naruhina paring but they'll still be pretty close.


	2. The Uchiha Massacre foiled?

"omg" talking

'_wtf_' thinking

**"bbq?"** Kyuubi talking

**_'zomg'_** Kyuubi thinking

_((Smecksy Sauce))_ Flash back

"hot sauce" Elements talking

'_hear we go_' Elements thinking

A/N: I've added some changes. Like Naruto telling the group about the Kyuubi I thought that was stupid.

* * *

Iruka looked at the 27 children in his room. 'This is what everything has been leading up to. I hope they're ready for this.' "Okay class, It's time for the genin exams. Afterwards, we will have a battle between the two students who are tied for rookie of the year, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Half the class, mostly the girls, cheered for Sasuke. The other half just clapped for Naruto, not feeling the need to go overboard.

Over the course of the academy years, Naruto and Sasuke had developed a rivalry against each other. It seemed to stem from Sasuke's insatiable hunger for attention and the need to be the best. For Naruto, it was Sasuke's incredible arrogance that pissed him off and made him become Sasuke's rival.

While Sasuke kept everyone at arm's length, thinking they would just hinder his goal and powers, Naruto was friends with everyone, even Sasuke's fanclub seemed to be fond of him. Although Hinata forced them at arm's length from Naruto. She could be very threatening when she wanted to be.

'Well it seems we're finally becoming genin's. After all the training you and Fuzei have forced on me over the years, this seems like a dream come true.' **Hm brat, you should be thankful. Without us, you wouldn't be anywhere near Rookie of the year.**

Kyuubi smiled to himself though, pride of what his kit accomplished over the years. _**I wouldn't ever say it him though, he already is close enough to getting arrogant himself. Only Sasuke keeps in him check, as Naruto would rather die then to be like him. I don't even think Naruto fully knows how capable he is by now. He could give a new jounin some trouble.** _

Iruka smiled at all his students. "Okay everyone follow me. First we have the henge test so get in a line."

Naruto watched as some students made a perfect copy, while others could barely be distinguished to be a human.

'Well, I guess I can see who will be graduating from this.' **You know only 9 can become a genin right? **'Seriously? I thought you just had to pass the test.' **Don't you ever listen? How do you expect to be a shinobi? **'Shut up, I do listen. When it counts anyway.'** Right, and why is it that Zetsumei hasn't even tried to reach you yet?** '…' **That's what I thought**.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto walked in front of Iruka, before just standing there. "Well?" Naruto didn't even do any hand seals before he transformed in a puff of smoke into an exact copy of Iruka.

'Ha. That should impress them, I have to become a genin damn it.' **Calm down. You didn't have to show off so much. Now people will be watching you, and no one will underestimate you. You just caused more trouble then it's worth. **'Oh well. I'll still kick all their asses so its all good.' **If you say so.**

Naruto sighed when he looked at Sasuke. Although for the most part Sasuke was a happy, albeit, mean person, he was still very revengeful. 'I still remember it like yesterday.'

_((Naruto walked home, after a hard day of training. 'I wonder if dad is home or not. I hope he is…' **Don't hold your breath kit.** 'Thanks so much, now I feel better.' **Don't be a bitch.** 'Sorry, I guess.' _

_He walked seeing Sasuke walking to the Uchiha compound. 'I get a foreboding feeling today. I don't like it.' **Oh? We better be on the watch then. **If nothing else, then Naruto's psychic powers seem to have grown immensely. Naruto could feel out people's thoughts, motives, feeling and combining Air's natural ability to catch many things on the wind, feel a sense of danger and of foreboding often enough._

'_Shit. Do you think it's the Uchiha Massacre I predicted a while back?' Naruto wasn't even sure of how long it had truly been. He wasn't the best at remember things, no matter how strong his psychic powers grew. "What should I do? Do I run home and tell dad, or try to help Sasuke?" **Go with the Uchiha, your father will know someway or another.** _

_Naruto was seriously skeptical though, 'What can I do if I go with him? I can't do anything about Orochimaru at my level, and besides how can you be so sure about dad finding out?' **There are perks with being in the Uzumaki clan. Fuzei herself must know somethings wrong. She has even stronger psychic powers then you, and will always be, unless…nevermind.** Naruto didn't say anything but he did notice Kyuubi's reluctance to finish his thought._

_'Fine, I guess I'll help Sasuke then. Fuck.' Naruto ran after Sasuke, before remembering to tune out his aura, presences, pretty much his entire existence before following Sasuke. _

_"Shit, we're here." Nothing was out of order yet. Or maybe that much anyway. This should have been a warning to Naruto, but he was thick headed, and not as intelligent as one should be as a ninja. He knew it would bite him in the ass, but hey, what could he do? **Fuck. Get ready.** _

_That was Naruto's last warning before things started to explode in a fury of motion. There was a small explosion, quickly drawing the attention of all able bodied Uchiha's to come out. Sasuke looked startled, but Naruto was already running, trying to reach wherever the explosion had taken place. _

_He let out a huff of air as he ran, quickly turning left to see a familiar sight. There was Sasuke's dad just beginning to fight Orochimaru, and it seemed none of the Uchiha had been hurt yet, but watching intently for a time to intervene between the fight. All of them were not fool enough to attack, knowing full well what Orochimaru was capable of. One did not become a S-class missing nin by being weak._

_"Why are you doing this?" Keitaro, Sasuke's father, questioned Orochimaru. The snake sannin laughed in reply, "Because you are not worthy of those eyes." His elongated tongue licked his lips, effectively creeping out many in the area. "We shall see." Keitaro quickly showed what the Uchiha clan was famous for, fire jutsus. "Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu." A large dragon quickly roared and flew towards Orochimaru, before being extinguished with a swat, as if it was a fly. _

_Quickly the many shinobi of the Uchiha clan quickly did the same seals all together, "Katon:Housenka no jutsu!" the many fist shaped projectiles quickly surrounded Orochimaru, causing a massive explosion sure to be heard around the village. _

_Once the smoke cleared, Orochimaru appeared, encased in a shield of water. "Suiton: Suijin Heki." Keitaro muttered to himself, before quickly dodging a well aimed kunai._

_Naruto watched in disbelief as Orochimaru remained unscathed. 'Why is no one coming? There was a huge explosion. Also why isn't this going the way I saw it?' **Because no one can truly predict the future. You see one of many possible scenarios. It doesn't mean you ability is useless, for in some way or another it will happen, just how is dependant on how you change it. No one can stop fate from flowing, just as one can't stop a river from running.**_

_'Dad is going to be here very soon, so hopefully no one will die.' Naruto watched as Orochimaru continued to play around with the many Uchiha. 'Wait…why is he doing this? What is he waiting for?' **…Perhaps he is waiting for your father. He was the reason he left in the first place.** 'Shit. Fahter.' _

_The Yondaime quickly jumped in between Keitaro and Orochimaru, catching both kunais that were flying towards the opposite. "Why are you here Orochimaru?" Arashi looked directly at Orochimaru unflinching. Unlike the rest, he seemed unaffected by the snake's eyes and gaze. "Why what do you mean? I have not done anything." Orochimaru smirked._

_"Oh? So I must be mistaken as to what I have found here. I must of imagined you were a S-class missing nin attacking a clan." Orochimaru quickly scowled, "Enough of these games. I have come for one reason, to reclaim the title of what I was suppose to be honored with. Or if that isn't possible, just to kill you." Arashi would have laughed, if he wasn't as composed as was expected of a Hokage._

_Arashi quickly jumped to battle Orochimaru, swatting away the snakes kick, before quickly smashing his own into Orochimaru's ribcage. The snake sannin quickly melted into mud, before a kunai impaled the Yondaime's skull, before poofing away. _

_Naruto watched as his father battled Orochimaru, amazed at the level of skill and ninjutsu they used. 'I wish I could help.' **Your father needs none. He is more then capable of killing Orochimaru. Unlike that fool of a Hokage, Sandaime.** Now Naruto may be disrespectful to him, but that didn't lessen the amount of care he felt for the old man. 'Shut the fuck up. He isn't a fool!' _

_Kyuubi snorted loudly, **Then what do you call a man who lets a missing nin go, just because he was a student? What do you call a man who unleashes a man such as him into the world? A saint he is not.** '…That doesn't matter. Just because he held mercy for him doesn't make him weak.' **Then what does it make him?** 'He made an error of judgement that's all.' Naruto was finding it harder and harder to stand up for the Sandaime. _

_**Hmph, it will be his undoing, you just watch.** Naruto pointedly ignored the Kyuubi's warning, and instead watched his father quickly make a few seals, before slamming his hand onto Orochimaru's stomach. The snake sannin flew back, before hitting the wall harshly, seemingly unable to move. "You won't be able to move, it is a move of my own creation. Utilizing the Uzumaki bloodline. I have sealed your arms, whether or not you switch bodies, your soul will never be repaired. Leave, or else I will kill you myself."_

_'Is my father a fool also then? For he, too is giving the snake leeway and a chance to escape.' **No he isn't, he has already dealt with the problem. He didn't leave it unsolved. Although Orochimaru will find another way to strike back. It's only a matter of creativity and devotion.** _

_Orochimaru howled in anger, and quickly ran towards the Yondaime intent on doing damage of some sort. He quickly kicked out against Arashi, before quickly slamming back into the pavement. "This ends now, Rasengan." He shoved the ball of compressed chakra into Orochimaru, before the body exploded into a pile of snake. _

_"It seems I have underestimated you Arashi, I will be more careful in the future." Orochimaru was standing on top of a house, laughing horribly. Arashi scowled, "When you come back, we will be ready." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the snakes._

_'Did you know that wasn't really Orochimaru?' **Yes.** 'Then why didn't you tell me! I could have told father! He could have killed him!' **The only way your father could totally kill Orochimaru, would probably involve him dying himself, would you rather that happen? At least be happy that in the future he will hopefully find a way to kill the snake without sacrificing something else.** _

_Naruto had no answer to what Kyuubi just said. 'No matter what you do or say, it seems you look out for me.' **Don't get soft on me now, you stupid monkey.** '…shut the fuck up.' **That's better, but you're a stupid monkey))**_

It seemed Sasuke held a small amount of hatred for him and his father, for what reason Naruto couldn't figure out for the life of him. 'We save his goddam family, and he hates us for it? What the fuck is that?'

**I believe it's a matter of petty pride. He feels that his family has been shamed by having to be saved by your father. **'But he is the Yondaime, the most powerful ninja in this damn city. He is suppose to save this village from destruction.' **I don't pretend to understand you monkeys. So don't ask me.**

"Are you listening to me Naruto?" Iruka glared pointedly towards Naruto. "Ehehe….no." Naruto scratched the back of his head. **Imbecile.** Iruka breathed out slowly, trying to reclaim a sense of clam. "I said, go sit down so I can announce the teams. Then afterwards you shall duel with Sasuke."

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto, "You should just give up, there's no way you can beat me, dobe." **…Tear him apart.** 'With Pleasure.' Naruto tensed up and released a small amount of killing intent towards Sasuke, effectively shutting up the prick.

'What…what the hell was that?' Sasuke was still immobilized by the blinding fear he had felt, just moments ago. "Anyway as I was saying Team 1 will be…"

Naruto decided to once again zone out, 'It doesn't matter tell my name comes up. So Kyuubi, how should I beat up the little fucker?' **I say you tear out his throat, but that's kind of messy. **'How about I just embarrass him by beating him up so bad, everyone can see he is a loser?' **That works…sigh. Where is all the bloodshed? **

Naruto smiled evily, 'All in good time, all in good time.' **Bwahaha. **Sasuke stared at Naruto, who seemed to be having impure thoughts, by what he could tell from his facial expressions.

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaki Ino lead by Hatake Kakashi." The two girls cheered loudly, while a vein seemed to pop out of Sasuke's head. "Why am I partnered with these two?" "To balance out the team. Sasuke you have to best practical scores, while Sakura has the best test scores. Ino is dead last in practical terms, and quite low in test scores also. Only Shikamaru is worse then her." "It's too troublesome to try on tests."

"Anyway, Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji lead by Yuuhi Kurenai." Chouji seemed sad that Shikamaru was on his team, while Kiba seemed said he was on said team. Shino seemed like a rock."

"Team 10 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata." 'Why didn't he announce our teacher?' **There must be a good reason just wait for it.** Meanwhile Shikamaru seemed to have been sleeping, and only perked an ear to hear his team members. "Being on a team will be troublesome, and Naruto will only make it more." "What's that suppose to mean?"

Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru, "Well?" "You're too troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru didn't see the fist before feeling a smack onto the back of his head, "Who's the one being troublesome right now?" Hinata just seemed to be happy since hearing her team.

'Did you notice that team 9 was skipped?' **Whatever. **Iruka glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, "Now it's for the ending ceremonies, which this year is a duel between Naruto and Sasuke. The winner will receive a scroll with a raiton element ninjutsu scroll.

Iruka pulled out a small scroll with a seal. "This is a technique off the scroll we received back during the attempted Hyuuga kidnapping. In order to save their jounin, and of course political ties, they offered this as a peace offering." Iruka lead the students outside and watched Sasuke and Naruto take opposite sides of the field.

"Begin!" Iruka jumped back to watch the two have a spar. Naruto stood still and looked at Sasuke, not at all interested or worry. 'Should I make it seem like I barely beat him, and be underestimated later, or get my revenge?' **Hmm…revenge is sweet, but total humiliation later is even sweeter. I say you spilt the difference and beat him but not too badly.** 'Alright.'

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, who seemed to be distracted. He quickly fired off a kick to Naruto, but was blocked by his foot, before being slammed into. Naruto quickly punched him in the face, and Sasuke flew across the field. 'How is the dope beating me? I'm the best damn it.'

Naruto felt a twinge of pity for Sasuke, 'He doesn't know how outclassed he is. Too bad its me who has to show him reality.' Naruto quickly reacted when Sasuke threw a few kunais toward him. Naruto twitched his hand, and the kunais were thrown off course. Naruto materialized a bow and arrows with a scroll in his pocket. He put away the arrows, 'That would be too powerful.' He watched as Sasuke was in shock at how Naruto had summoned something.

Naruto quickly created an arrow out of wind, blunting the edge so it wouldn't pierce or potentially kill Sasuke. He quickly rapid fired two arrows at Sasuke, one hitting him directly in the chest, while the other missed by his attempt to dodge.

Sasuke grunted but got up slowly. He started to seal and Naruto created a few bullets of wind on his fingers, waiting for Sasuke to finish his jutsu. "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu." A huge fireball flew towards Naruto. 'I don't want to do anything flashy…'

He quickly powered up the bullets until each bullet was a small dagger, before firing all 10 daggers. The daggers flew towards the fireball, before destroying the fire and two of the daggers went on to stab Sasuke in the arm, chest, and leg before disappearing completely.

Sasuke fell down hard, 'How is this possible?' Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'This was…so much easier then I would ever think. I didn't even have to pull out any big attacks.'

Iruka glanced at Sasuke, then at the class. The class seemed shocked that Naruto had just beat Sasuke into the ground. Immediately Sasuke's fan started to scream out in injustice. "He must have cheated! No one can beat Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto scoffed at them all, "You all will fail as kunoichi, I suggest you all give up before you **die**." His last word had sounded nothing like him, and scared the fuck out of the girls.

Naruto was pissed, 'How dare they suggest I cheated?' **Those bitches, I say you kill them all. They all would die anyway, none of them took their studies seriously.** "Naruto calm down." Iruka stood next to him, "They don't matter. Here is the scroll you won. I'll take to ramen after you finish your meeting with your sensei alright?"

Naruto just nodded before taking the scroll. 'What technique is even on this?' **Read it retard.** He opened the scroll and saw two techniques. "Kirigakure no Jutsu..and Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu."

Sasuke stood up and scowled as he listened to the techniques on the scroll. 'Hmph they sound weak anyway. Who cares?'

Iruka lead them back into the room."Okay everyone meet up with your jounin senseis." Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata all looked confused as everyone by team 7 left. The three of them walked up to Iruka, although Shikamaru walked with them reluctantly. "Who is our sensei?" Iruka looked up startled.

"Huh? Oh yea. I didn't want to cause a big deal, but your sensei will be Jiraiya, a sannin." The three of them bugged out for a second, before calming down. "Well than where is he?" "Whoops, I forgot to tell you. He told me that his team will be meeting at the hot springs."

Naruto didn't have a good feeling about this. 'Dad has told me before about Jiraiya, I mean he is my father's sensei. From what I can tell, he is just a big pervert. Albeit a strong pervert.' **Either way, you'll grow because of him, so hurry up.**

The three of them walked to the local hot spring, surprised to find their new sensei peeking. "What the fuck is going on here?" Jiraiya jumped slightly from the interruption, and seeing as all the women ran away. "No! Look at what you did you brat! You scared away the beautiful women. Now how am I suppose to get inspiration?" "Goddamit sensei, if you don't stop being a pervert right now I'll tell dad, and then he'll tell Tsunade-obachan."

Jiraiya froze on his old teammates name, "Now now no need to get so testy." Tsunade at the moment was out in some random town gambling, but she would be back soon. If she heard he was peeking he would receive the brunt of her anger from losing. "Anyway, lets all sit down and get to know each other."

They all sat down and looked at each other. "So what do we say? You should start, you are the sensei right?" Jiraiya looked sheepish for just a moment, before looking at them all. "Well my name is Jiraiya and you don't need to know my last name. I am one of the three sannin. I like getting inspiration for my books and writing them. I dislike little brats and Tsunade when she's angry. My dreams for the future is to become rich and hire many beautiful women to stay with me."

All three of them looked at Jiraiya in what can only be described as incredible disbelief. "Well? Which one of you is going to go next?" Naruto sighed before sitting up straight, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training Hinata, and my family. I dislike jerks and people who suck. My dream for the future is to become a good heir to the Uzumaki clan and become the next Hokage." Hinata nodded, already having known all of this already.

"It's troublesome but I'll go now. I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like playing go and watching clouds. I dislike troublesome things and things that are hard. My dreams are to become an average ninja then retire with two kids and a woman who won't be a harpy."

Hinata looked slightly indignant at Shikamaru's last comment. "What do you mean a harpy?" "I mean a troublesome woman."

"Go on Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned at her. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like Naruto and making medicinal cream. I dislike arrogant people and those who are mean. My dream is to be a good clan head and…something else that's personal."

Jiraiya had a good idea who she was talking about. "Okay tomorrow meet here at 10 for a test to become genin." "What? I thought we were already genin?" Jiraiya smiled like a cat, "Not yet. You only are available to become one. Anyway, just go home and be ready."

Naruto walked home with Hinata, walking to the Hyuuga compound. "Bye Naruto, good luck tomorrow." Naruto just smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be genin in no time."

Hinata just smiled. "Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata walked inside, and waved good-bye. Naruto waved back and walked towards the Uzumaki household. He took off his shoes before entering, "I'm home!"

Naruto looked around, hoping to find his father. "Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to Akina, "Hey Akina-neechan."

Akina looked at her cousin, "What's up?" Naruto grinned, "I passed the graduation test. Tomorrow I'm taking the genin test." Akina smirked, "Oh, I remember that. I can't tell you what it is, cause it's always different, but remember you have teammates for a reason."

Naruto looked at her, "Okay…Hey do you know where my dad is?" "No…I'm sorry." Akina frowned, but Naruto just sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Well…can you train me some?" Akina smiled, "Alright, I'll get you ready for tomorrow."

The two of them walked to the dojo, "Okay Naruto. Today I'm going to teach you have to use the wind to see where anyone is, unless they are underground. I will also teach you a genjutsu that is good for people like us."

Akina showed him first how to meditate in a different way, that involved becoming the wind. Of course Naruto just stared at her, and had to be convinced she wasn't crazy.

After an hour Naruto felt a headache coming on. 'Jesus, this is hard.' **Concentrate harder, afterwards I'll teach you something even she doesn't know. To listen to the wind speak.** 'Eh? That sounds even more impossible then becoming the wind.' **Well once you achieve this, listening to it is easier.**

Naruto sat for two more hours before finally he could actually "become" the wind, and feel everything and everyone. 'This is so weird.' **Haha, finally you can do it. **'How come I can still hear you? Shouldn't you like break me out of this trance by talking to me?' **I'm part of you so yea.** 'If you say so.'

Naruto abruptly stopped his trance and looked at Akina. "Whoa…" Akina smiled, "Yea. It's a big rush the first time. Anyway, the genjutsu I wanted to teach you involves using the wind to disorientate your opponent, and cause them to see what you want them to. I'm not sure how the wind does it, but I suppose it has to do with the characteristic of wind. It's called meimu no kaze. The illusion of wind. It's the starting base to learn all the other wind based illusions."

Naruto spent that night learning the technique, and how to vary what it did on a small scale. 'I guess all there is to do now is to wait for the test.' **Well remember, Zetsumei will be watching you on your missions, so make a good impression.

* * *

**

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed. 'Shit…I'm going to be late for Jiraiya's test thing.' **Then hurry up monkey**. Naruto shot out of his room and into the bathroom, rushing through his shower, before getting dressed in a simple white gi. (simple shirt/pants with a sash) 'Don't want to mess up any of my good clothes, besides it's basically training right?' **Whatever just get there quickly, you only have 15 minutes. **

Naruto quickly concentrated on the wind, before closing his eyes and visualizing the hot springs. **Hmph. Taking the easy route I see.** 'Shut it fox.' Naruto felt the wind start swirl around him, signifying that he was on the way to the hot springs.

Hinata stood around looking for her team. 'Am I early?' She could have sworn that Jiraiya had said 10. "Yo Hinata-chan." Hinata lightly jumped when she heard someone say her name. She turned around and say Naruto standing there, looking slightly tired. "Did you get enough sleep last night Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "I was busy trying to learn something new." **Which you still suck at by the way.** 'Hey I heard the damn voice didn't I?' **That's not good enough. You should be able to constantly hear it, whether or not your trying. Well…not constantly, but you get the damn point…stupid monkey.**

_"Arghhh this is hopeless fox! I just can't hear it!" **Open your damn ears, you stupid ass monkey! **Naruto sat down, before falling into a meditative stance. 'Maybe it'll help if I meditate instead, and calm myself down.' **Finally, your starting to think…** Naruto started to breath in and out. 'Just concentrate on the wind, listen to the wind as it blows past...' _

_Naruto stayed in the same position for half an hour, not moving even when his stomach started to growl. **Just a little bit more….** Naruto started to hear what he could only describe as a hoarse whisper. 'What was that?' **Hmph…this long and all you can hear is that? How sad.** Naruto ignored the jib, and continued to concentrate on the task at hand. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto was shocked, 'Was that the wind?' **Yes.** 'It sounded like Fuzei' .**Well it should. She is the wind after all.** 'Then what was the point of all this?' **Animals and sensitive humans can all hear her, whether or not she herself appears. She spreads her entire being on the wind, warning others of dangers, and giving advice to those who need it. This is way more helpful then having to physically call upon her.** _

_Naruto felt like smacking himself. 'I just spent half an hour meditating just to listen to someone I've been talking to forever. Great.' **Hmph, just cause right now you can't appreciate what this means, doesn't mean it's any less special. Don't get so cocky that you can't appreciate the small things. **'What does this have to do with being cocky? I'm just saying that I've always been able to do this!' **Just shut up, and pretend to appreciate it at least then damn it, you stupid monkey.** 'Fine, whatever.' _

Naruto sighed as he remembered that. 'I still say it was a waste of time.' **Hmph, I told you already, you'll appreciate it later. Actually you'll probably appreciate it by the end of today. **

"Naruto?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Naruto, 'He's spacing off again.' "Sorry Hinata-chan. Where's the pervert and lazy?" "You're too troublesome Naruto. I'm right here." Shikamaru walked along the path until he reached Hinata and Naruto. "It's hard to wake up so early." Shikamaru yawned before flopping onto the floor, and gazing at the clouds.

Naruto and Hinata just shrugged and laid down next to Shikamaru. The three of them fell asleep, before being rudely awakened by being drenched in cold water. "What the hell!" Naruto stood up and looked around, and say Jiraiya looking smug over the three of the sputtering kids. "I see everyone is up now." "How troublesome." Shikamaru started to shiver, before a towel was thrown at him.

The three of them started to dry themselves off, as best as they could anyway. "So now that we're all here, it is time for your genin test." Jiraiya looked at the three of them as they all tensed up. "All you have to do is land one clean hit on me and you'll pass. Those of you who don't simply don't get to become a genin. Bye." With that Jiraiya disappeared into a plume of smoke.

"Hinata where did he go?" Naruto dropped the chan suffix, as it was time to get serious. "He's standing on the other side of the hot springs." Naruto looked at Shikamaru before sighing. "Shikmaru, we should all work together, no matter how troublesome it is alright?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Hinata before lightly nodding. "This will be less troublesome I guess." "Well Shikmaru, you're smart, what's the plan?" Shikamaru just sighed before drawing out a plan on the dirt.

Jiraiya was busy with his notepad, lightly giggling like a school girl, watching the beautiful women bathing. 'Hehe…This is great inspiration. At this rate, I can write Icha Icha Romance at the Hot Springs by the end of the week!' Jiraiya was busy drawing what could only be called a crude pornographic sketch. 'This is great for concept art.' Jiraiya felt a shiver run down his neck, 'It seems those students of mine are planning something. I just need to keep my eyes peeled.'

He jumped into the air, purely off of reflex. A thin line of shadow reached where he was previously. 'Shit that was close.' He quickly landed, before being forced to jump again as a huge mass of kunais and shurikens came towards him. As they hit the ground some of the kunais with exploding tags detonated. He was pushed even higher, and forced to maneuver in the air as more kunais came. "Raiton: Raikurai no justu!" A large thunderbolt quickly shot at him, shocking him heavily. 'Shit! These kids aren't kidding around.' He felt himself pummet, before righting himself and landing on his feet.

Hinata charged towards Jiraiya, Byakugan blazing, and quickly hit one of Jiraiya's tenketsu in his arm. Jiraiya punched Hinata sending her flying into a tree. "Hinata!" Naruto racedtowards Hinataand pulled his hand behind him, before a bow materialized. He shot off 5 arrows as fast as he could, before continuing to run towards Hinata.

Jiraiya jumped backwards, watching Naruto help Hinata up. He watched as the arrows dug a 2 inch hole into the ground where they hit. 'He is not pulling any punches.' "Now Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, while Jiraiya quickly realized something was about to happen. He stiffened as he felt his body start to move against his will.

The Naruto who helped Hinata quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke, while Hinata ran up to Jiraiya and closed off as many tenketsus as she could. Jiraiya felt his chakra being drained, and the shadow retreat off his own. Both Naruto and Shikamaru ran and did one punch into Jiraiya's gut, and watched as Hinata began working unsealing his tenketsus.

Jiraiya smiled at the three of them. "You guys all pass. It seems you brats will do, and we'll have our meetings from now on at the hot springs starting at 8. Do you guys know why your plan worked?" Naruto looked at both of them. "Because…we worked together, had a plan and that you were going easy on us? You didn't even attack us except for Hinata, since she was the only one to actually use taijutsu."

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto talked, "Good. I'm glad none of you were so arrogant as to believe you could outright defeat a sannin, in a group or not. I will be working with you all individually." And with that he disappeared. "Che…He probably went to go peek at women again." Naruto was as always, blunt.

Jiraiya watched his students interact with each other while in a tree, 'Naruto seems to have more potential then even his father. Speaking of which, I have a report to give.' He watched as they all walked away together, perhaps to go eat. 'My work here for today is done. Now it's inspiration time.' He walked to the women's side of the hot springs.

Naruto walked with Hinata and Shikamaru to go eat. They were going to a local barbeque store, as Shikamaru wanted to go see Chouji, whom Naruto could only vaguely remember. They walked into the barbeque joint. "Hey Chouji." A pleasantly plumb boy waved towards Shikamaru, whom walked over and then waved over Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata waved to Chouji, while Naruto just gave a nod. "So did you pass Chouji?" Shikamaru feigned indifference, but was in actuality very curious. Chouji just smiled, "Yep! Kiba and Shino are really good." Kiba and Shino were sitting beside Chouji. Kiba smirked arrogantly, while Shino just nodded in their direction. "I beat our team is better then yours." Shikamaru just sighed, "You're so troublesome Kiba."

Kiba just smirked even wider, "Oh? Are you afraid then Shikamaru, I guess it's for the best since you have Naruto on your team. I feel bad for you Hinata." Truth be told Kiba had a slight crush on Hinata but she never had to know. Hinata frowned at Kiba, "Naruto is very capable Kiba. You shouldn't make fun of him." Kiba scowled, 'Hmph, I'll show her that I'm way better then Naruto!' "Hey Naruto, fight me."

Naruto looked bewildered at Kiba, "Why?" Kiba just scowled even more. "I need to show everyone the dead last that you are." Shino raised an eye, "There is nothing to be gained by fighting Uzumaki-san." Shino knew that Naruto was a force to be reckoned with, not to mention that fighting with the Hokage's son wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Che. What are you? Scared?" Naruto frowned heavily, before walking out of the restaurant in the direction of a training field, both teams followed him. "Naruto stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru didn't want to see what would happen out of this, it was bound to be troublesome no matter who won.

Naruto however, was unwilling to back down from the blatant challenge to his skills. 'I worked hard damn it. I won't let him mock me!' **You might want to reconsider this. Fighting with a fellow leaf-nin isn't the smartest thing to do. **'It'll only be a spar. I won't take it too far.'

They finally reached an empty training field, Naruto on one side, Kiba and Akamaru on the other. "Let's do this Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba quickly ran towards Naruto, who just stood there. He quickly tried to punch Naruto, who just dodged underneath it, before hitting one of his pressure points. Kiba grunted in pain, and quickly massaged his underarm, before it went numb. "Hmph. That's not enough to beat me Naruto!" He quickly did a few seals, "Shikakyu no Jutsu!" Kiba rushed towards Naruto who only stood there once again.

**Shit! He's increased his speed. This is all or nothing now, you'll have to depend on listening to the wind, since you don't have enough speed yet!** 'But I haven't gotten to the point where I can listen at will!' **Well you better learn fast!** Naruto didn't have any time to react when he was violently thrown across the field, before running into Kiba's fist. Naruto felt the air being pushed out of his lungs.

"Ha! You can't even dodge it can you? Again!" He ran towards Naruto intending to end the battle right now.

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly concentrated. 'Listen...listen…damn it! I need to be able to do this to get any better.' He unconsciously activated his Soshigan. "Left" He quickly dodged to the left, watching Kiba fly past him. 'I did it?' **You're using your Soshigan to help you. But still, this is good for now. We will work on you being able to do this without it, once you beat this kid.**

Kiba growled as he turned towards Naruto again. He ran even faster this time, but once again only punched air. 'How the hell is he dodging me? I'm going too fast for him to react."

"Now it's my turn!" He quickly shoved wind to his feet, raising his speed exponentially. He ran faster then even Kiba had and quickly started a combo, punching Kiba followed by hitting three of his pressure points, and then ending it with kicking him into the air.

Kiba fell harshly on the ground. 'Fuck that hurt.' He quickly got up. "Hmph, so your not too bad, but it doesn't matter, I'll still beat you! tsuuga!" He started to spin until he resembled a whirlwind, and flew as fast as possible to ram into Naruto.

"Bad choice Kiba." Naruto looked at the way he was spinning, before quickly turning his hand in the opposite direction, using the wind to push the spin off course. Kiba was thrown into a tree, before breaking through it. Kiba stood up shakily, trying to regain his balance.

"It's not over yet! Juujin Bunshin no jutsu!" Akamaru jumped on his back before turning into a replica of Kiba. They both slapped hands, before both spinning, "Gatsuuga!" They went to opposite sides of Naruto, who once again smirked, before spreading his arms, and using more wind then last time, unraveled both of them. He watched as they collided together.

Kiba didn't get up this time. Shino and Chouji sighed before walking towards Kiba, picking him up and walking in the direction of the hospital. Akamaru whined softly before following the two of them.

"Did you have to be so hard on Kiba Naruto?" Shikamaru was surprised that Naruto was so easily able to defeat Kiba, who was a fairly strong ninja, although brash. "He insulted me. Besides ninjas are suppose to expect the unexpected. Consider this a lesson for Kiba. He needs to learn to not underestimate people." Shikamaru just sighed and followed Naruto and Hinata as they walked home.

Naruto and Hinata made small talk as they walked to the Hyuuga compound, and said good-bye. Shikamaru just waved to both of them as he walked to his house, and that left Naruto alone to walk home himself. 'I wonder how hard Jiraiya-sensei will be on us.' **Probably a lot harder then I or Fuzei were. He is a sannin, and he will want to teach you harder things then the other jounin senseis. You had better get enough sleep tonight. You'll need your energy.**

Naruto walked inside to the Uzumaki compound and greeted all the clan members he could recognize. 'I'm glad our clan isn't divided into a main and branch members.' **Separating clans into a higher and lower class can have no good results. The Hyuuga clan will learn soon enough. It will only create bad will and a tense atmosphere. Especially with the threat the main house is to the branch. The branch house has a seal in case they attack the main house. **

Naruto sighed at that thought. 'Good thing Hinata is a main house member then.' Kyuubi didn't reply to him. Naruto walked to the dojo and found his father once again sparring with Kousei. 'They spar a lot don't they?' **Of course. Kousei is probably the strongest of his elements. Besides Kousei is probably your father's main element. Most clan members have one. You probably will too.** 'I think it's better to train with all of them equally. In case you need to use it.' **That is probably best.**

Naruto sat down and watched his father spar. "Tou-san? I passed Jiraiya-sensei's test." Arashi turned to look at his son, looking surprised. "Jiraiya is your sensei? I wasn't aware he was going to take a team, even though he asked if he could…I suppose it's for the better. He was my genin sensei also. Although he might not seem like the best person to be teaching he is very competent."

Naruto nodded, "When do you think I will get my second element?" Arashi just shrugged, "It depends on you. You just have to impress them and get them to want to join you." Naruto sighed, "So you're not having any luck with Zetsumei?" Naruto shook his head no. "Well, all in good time I suppose." Naruto just looked depressed. "Do you want to spar?"

Naruto nodded his assent, and stood up. 'I have to get better! How else can I protect this village?'

Zetsumei watched as Naruto and Arashi sparred. "You could give the kid a break Zetsumei. He is trying his hardest." Zetsumei watched as Fuzei walked towards him, along with Kousei. "Unlike you two, I don't give my blessings away like party favors. If he is worthy, then I will join with him." Kousei just shook his head, "He probably wouldn't be like your last disciple. He is more pure, he wouldn't use your powers like him." Zetsumei didn't give any reaction. "We shall see." Fuzei and Kousei looked at each other before sighing.

* * *

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Phoenix fire technique) Naruto watched as many fist shaped fireballs flew everywhere. "Good job, but not much considering how little charka control is needed." Naruto frowned, but knew Jiraiya-sensei was right. He was just lucky he had more chakra then most. 'Still….It wouldn't hurt to be nicer about it.' **And why, pray tell, should he be nice to you? Is that going to motivate you at all?** 'Still…Fine whatever.' He watched as the shadow clone of Jiraiya that was teaching Hinata helped her to memorize a medical jutsu he was teaching her. 'I'm glad our morning work out is over.'

Jiraiya had developed a regime that they followed day after day. First was a morning work out, which was for their stamina and speed. They had to run around Konoha five times, with weights depending on their own personal strength, and then 100 punches and kicks to the training logs. After that they did mediation, and then chakra control exercises for an hour. From then until around 5 they did personal training, then 1 mission, and they would go home afterwards. Jiraiya turned out to be a great teacher, when he wasn't being a lecherous old man. It had been a week since they had started and Jiraiya had already started to formulate what each group member would specialize in, based on what they were good at. Shikamaru was the strategist and the assassin, with some random techniques for emergencies. Hinata was the medic, and the genjutsu specialist, since she had the byakugan. Naruto was the powerhouse, and also was learning to use seals, and each team member had their own taijutsu to learn. Hinata was learning both the Jyuuken and a medical taijutsu. Shikamaru was learning a taijutsu called the Shadow's Trail. It basically revolved around sneaking up on opponents, and using points that could kill or disable quickly. It was in effect, an assassin's style. Naruto was still learning Wind's Fury from Fuzei and Jiraiya-sensei was helping him learn his father's taijutsu that used high speeds to battle.

Jiraiya watched his team work as hard as they could, or in Shikamaru's case, enough to live off of. 'If he would just stop being so damn lazy he would make things easier for himself. He has the intelligence to learn techniques almost as fast as the Sharingan….well faster then most people anyway.' He looked back to his last student's son. 'Better then Naruto in any case.' He watched as his shadow clone was destroyed by Hinata, who had used an extra burst of speed to dispel the clone. "Good job Hinata-chan!" Naruto was shouting as usually. 'How did my student and Ayume make such a child? He takes after his mother more so then his father. Maybe he just needs a hand to shine.' He smirked as Shikamaru finally fell over from exhaustion, not able to get enough time to formulate a plan to beat an opponent as strong as a sannin.

Shikamaru gasped for air, trying to refill his lungs as fast as he could. 'I don't know how Naruto can do all this and not be tired.' He knew that the real Jiraiya spent the most time with Naruto, but he didn't mind. Naruto was the powerhouse, he was the only one who could probably survive training with the actual thing. 'Hinata is tired too, but she tries to hide it.' He saw how Hinata's chest was rising and falling at a fast past. "How troublesome." "If you weren't so lazy, it wouldn't be so hard. This is relatively easy, comparing it to what I want the end result to be." 'Jiraiya-sensei must be insane if he thinks this is easy.' "I have high expectations for all of you. By the time the chuunin exams come around, I want you all to get to the finals, and be the final 3 competitors. That is what this is all for." 'He makes it sound like he is trying to get rid of us.'

Hinata tried to slow her breathing to a normal rate, but it wasn't happening. 'I have to get better.' She had only one driving force, and that was ultimately to keep up with Naruto, on some level. So far she was shooting for being as determined, and it wasn't easy. "Wha…What's next Jiraiya-sensei?" She tried to gulp in a little air discreetly. "We take a break. Afterwards we'll take a mission or two. Depending on how fast you are anyway." Hinata frowned, and opened her mouth to argue. "Don't bother arguing it is plain to me that you are still tired. Rest. There is no point in rushing." Hinata just sighed and laid down. "While you guys rest, I'm going to get some information…hehehe." Jiraiya started to madly giggle before poofing out, like all high level ninjas did it seemed. "What does he mean by getting information?" Naruto looked at the other two, before shrugging off his own question.

**You know that he is peeping. There is no hope for your teacher. He will always be a pervert at heart.** 'I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm getting damn tired of these D level missions. We should get harder missions.' **First you grow as a team. You three have little to none experiences fighting for high stakes, besides you have experience sparring with Hinata, but what about Shikamaru? Are you going to leave him behind if you and Hinata fight?** 'Well he's the stealth member of the group; couldn't he just come behind the people we were fighting?' **That's assuming Hinata and you have the power to distract him, and keep him too busy to defend against all three of you. You assume too much.** 'Hmph. We could handle it.' Naruto shuddered as an overwhelming amount of chakra invaded his own, making him feel small, and wanted nothing more than to get away from it. **You should quit being so arrogant. Do you want your teammates to die because you thought you could handle everything? You can't even handle killing intent, and I'm using only a small amount. If you had been in a real fight with someone that possesses killing intent, you would be dead by now.**

Naruto started to shake a little as the killing intent finally lifted off of him, allowing him to breath in huge amounts of air, trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom. 'I…I get it. You didn't have to do that.' **So you could get everyone killed? I think not. When you go, I go too.** "Naruto-kun?" He felt someone trying to get his attention. "Wha?" He looked up and saw Hinata shaking him, looking worried, and Shikamaru who just sighed. "You shouldn't day dream so much Naruto." Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Eh…Sorry Shikamaru." Shikamaru just shrugged off the apology. "Well lets go and eat since our sensei hasn't returned yet."

They had decided "as a team" to eat at ramen, with some heavy whining on Naruto's part. As he said, there was nothing that could even come close to comparing to the wonderful taste of ramen, so they broke down and ate at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto was happily slurping down the food, while Hinata and Shikamaru watched in awe as the bowls started to rack up. 'How can Naruto eat that much and not throw up?' Shikamaru watched as Hinata started to eat her food before it cooled. 'I might as well follow along.' He hesitantly ate some, before eating at a normal pace, 'This isn't half bad.'

Jiraiya watched as his team interacted, happy that they seemed on good terms, 'This means learning teamwork won't be hard. Their fighting styles don't mesh well, but I think they'll find a way.' Jiraiya watched them for a few minutes, before deciding to work on his novel. 'This is the best time for going to the hot springs.' He left, not noticing that the conversation had turned on him.

Naruto sighed, the entire team was talking about their perverse sensei, even if he was strong didn't mean he had to be a pervert. "As long as we learn from him it doesn't really matter." Shikamaru finally decided, done with the discussion, and walked out. "Bye" He waved before walking to the direction of a large hill, suspiciously good spot for lazing about. "Well I guess I'm going to go too. See you later Hinata-chan." Naruto waved before walking off, leaving Hinata to quickly finish her food, before going home herself.

Naruto walked into his room and sighed, 'When are we going to get a worth while mission? I'm sick of that damn cat, and picking up trash. We are ninjas damn it.' **Then follow your orders, ninjas are nothing but tools to be used. Quit your damn complaining, you knew what you were getting into. A ninja's life isn't about fame and love, it's about killing and doing what is necessary for the village. Suck it up or quit. **

'Shut up you damn, fox. What do you know?' **Hmph. Think what you want, but I will kill you myself before I let your ideals get us both killed. It would help us both in the end if you faced facts, and stopped trying to keep lying to yourself.** 'I will believe what I think is right, no matter what you say.' **When you get betrayed in the end, don't think I will give any sympathy. You trust too easily, and that is easily manipulated.**

Naruto frowned to himself, although he may like the fox on most days, he was still too cynical. 'My friends wouldn't betray me. Would they?' He shook off that thought, and inside ran to the dojo, in hopes of seeing his father, whom he had been seeing less and less of late.

He walked into the dojo to find a familiar scene, his father sparring with Kousei. "Hello tou-san." Arashi looked down to see his son and smiled. "How was your day Naruto?" Naruto's frown increased, "It was okay. When are we going to get a real mission? I'm tired of boring D missions. We can't get any real experience or training out of it. We need a C rank mission!" Arashi sighed, "Well…I guess I could give you one tomorrow. Jiraiya could handle any sort of problems that would come up. He was my sensei, and I'll know you'll grow as much as I did."

Naruto smiled, "Tou-san. What were you like as a child?" Arashi frowned for a second, trying to recall memories from long ago, "Well, I was in a time with two other students, whom I never really got along with. Jiraiya-sensei was probably the only one who thought I could ever amount to anything. I would think that if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be the Hokage, or even a good ninja."

Naruto was shocked, 'Tou-san wasn't a good student at the academy?' He had always assumed that his father had been a natural genius, that's what everyone seemed to think, no matter what others would say. 'Either way, no one can deny that there are very few who could fight him in a fair fight.' **Fights with ninjas are really fair. Ninjas use deception to fight, using any advantage necessary. **

Kyuubi was growing tired of his kit's attitude to many things, this being one of them. **_He should do well, and learn what to expect, and implement these things himself. He seems to think he is above using deception and trickery, he will learn soon. Despite what I say, when the day comes, I will be there. _**He wasn't sure when he truly became to see Naruto as his kit, no matter when he started to say it out loud. **_Although annoying, his personality is refreshing in this world. Such innocence will come with a price. _**

Naruto sat down for a second, "Do you want to spar with me tou-san?" Arashi looked at his son for a second, "I have some business to attend to, but why don't you spar with Kousei? He is a great sparring partner." Kousei just smirked, before walking to the other side of the dojo. "Tell you what Naruto, if you beat me in this fight, I'll give you my blessing."

Naruto quickly stood up, eager for a chance to get another blessing. 'Do you think he is telling the truth?' **It is likely. However, Kousei is your father's main element for a reason. He is a strong fighter, and will not go easy on you. I doubt you can beat him, even using my chakra.** 'Well, we'll have to see won't we?'

Naruto quickly rushed Kousei, and created a small dagger of wind, before throwing it point blank into Kousei's stomach, before the body exploded in a flash of light, throwing him to the other side. "He's strong." Arashi looked at his son, before walking out of the dojo, and slipping into the more formal Hokage wear.

Naruto panted as he tried to keep up with Kousei's taijutsu style, which was quickly wearing him down. 'I can't beat him. Give me some chakra Kyuubi!' He felt a sudden rush of power, and used the chakra to try out something now. He created a small localized cannon on his arm, before compressing the rest of the excess chakra into a ball, and then shooting it with as much power as he could. He watched as Kousei was momentarily shocked, enough so that he was unable to dodge the cannon. Kousei smacked into the wall hard, the wind being knocked out of him.

Kousei laughed before he got back up, "Well that was unexpected. I didn't think you would actually land a hit. Well that's what I get for underestimating you. Well let's continue." He dusted himself off, and focused on his hand, materializing a staff.

Naruto's breath was coming in harsh, before Naruto finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell over. Kousei looked worried, and walked towards Naruto. "You don't know your own limits do you Naruto-san?" He put his hand over Naruto's face, his hand started to turn white, before he pressed it to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt some energy return, and finally felt strong enough to stand up. "You will need the strength for you C rank mission tomorrow won't you? That is enough for today, maybe another day we shall spar again." Kousei bowed lightly to Naruto before flashing out of sight.

Naruto frowned, 'Seems like I wasn't able to beat Kousei. I will get his blessings later I guess. Damn it would have helped for this mission.' **It was unlikely you would have won anyway. It was a feat just to get a hit on him. You should know he was going easy on you. Kousei is only beaten in speed by lightning and few others.**

Naruto walked to his room exhausted, before falling over and going to sleep. 'Tomorrow is our first real mission.'

(You don't know how tempted I was to stop here, but then this chapter would be entirely pointless)

Naruto yawned, and scratched his stomach, before getting out of bed and getting ready. 'Today is my first real ninja mission. How I can show just how good I am.' He was feeling lazy, and used the wind to get clothes out of his drawer and put it on. As he walked to the kitchen for some food, he greeted his father.

'Why do I feel so tired?' **Since this is your first mission, I decided to give you a little something. **'What did you do!' **Relax, I just give you some more of my chakra, and you should be able to channel mine better when you need it. Also I've decided to let you sign the fox contract. Even though Fuzei has already given you the dragons summon. You just have to think of which you want, or even summon both at the same time. Besides being a clan guardian, I'm also the boss summon. Of course I'm more selective with who can summon foxes. I'm not sure who is the boss now, but if I had to guess I'd have to guess it would be Ranzu. He was my second in command.**

Naruto thought back to that day he summoned Taira, he had tried once more after that to summon another dragon. It had taken him all his chakra just to summon one he could ride on, and that wasn't saying much considering his height. 'It takes an insane amount of chakra just to summon a lower level dragon.' **Now you can summon the boss, if you use all of your chakra and about half of mine stored up.** **Be warned though. The boss for the dragon clan is very unforgiving if you misuse or hurt any of his kin. Dragons are fiercely protective, and loyal to those worthy. If you get accepted by the dragon king, he will lower the amount of chakra needed to summon the dragons. Until then, it will take this amount every time.**

Naruto sighed. This was one of the main reasons he never boasted about being able to summon, he couldn't do it well. 'Well then I'll just have to get on his good side fast.'

Naruto ran out of the house and went on his way to the hot springs, meeting up with Shikamaru along the way. Both of them walked leisurely until they saw Hinata, and ran to catch up to her. The three of them walked and talked with each other in hushed conversation. "So what do you think we're going to do today?" Shikamaru was hoping it wouldn't be too troublesome. "I can honestly say, we will be getting a C rank mission!" Naruto grinned, and was troubled by the lack of enthusiasm in his teammates. "Why aren't you guys excited?"

Shikamaru just sighed, "This will be more troublesome then our usual missions." 'We could actually get hurt.' Shikamaru know well that ninjas could die very easily, even on C rank missions. Their lives were short, and cut even shorter from a mistake.

Hinata was just cautious about the whole thing. She knew the dangers of being a ninja, but it wasn't until now that it had really shown up. "If you think we can do it, I suppose it will be all right." Hinata tried to smile, but it was small and hesitant.

'Well this isn't what I expected.' **Not everyone likes to run headfirst into trouble.** For all his planning he could do at the drop of a hat in battle, Naruto was still considered slow when he came to thinking outside of fighting. 'I should read those books Tou-san got me.' He still hadn't had any time to read the books that he had gotten as a gift, why he got a gift in the first place he hadn't known.

Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke, as usual. "Today we won't be doing morning warm ups. We have a mission today that's important. It's a C rank mission, now hurry up." He walked briskly towards the Hokage tower with his team trailing behind him.

Arashi watched as his old sensei and his son walked towards him. 'Seems like he's happy about getting a C rank mission.' Despite knowing that Naruto was a capable ninja, he couldn't help but worry over him. He was his son no matter what.

Naruto ran up to his father and huffed, as he waited for his team to catch up. "Excited are we Naruto?" Naruto watched as his father's eyebrow rose, "Yes! Finally a real mission for my skill!" Arashi just smiled and handed Jiraiya the scroll for the mission. "For the mission you will escort the bridge builder Tazuna, and stay with them until the bridge is done. You will protect him from the occasional bandits…Good luck." He stared at Naruto for a while, before Naruto started to get nervous under his gaze. "Bye Tou-san."

Tazuna walked along side the team he had hired, 'They don't seem like much.' He was clearly nervous, and Jiraiya was suspicious about the mission. 'Tazuna-san seems much more nervous then he should be. He should know even genins are enough to handle bandits. Unless he is expecting something bigger?' He decided to walk on high alert until they reached wave country. "Jiraiya-sensei what's wave country like?"

Hinata was curious, since she had never been outside of Konoha before. "It used to be a prosperous place, but I hear that lately it hasn't been to well because of a man named….Gato? Something like that." Unknown to all of them, Tazuna twitched a little bit. 'Are they going to figure it out?' Tazuna was scared more of them finding out, than actually facing against Gatou. 'If they run off, the wave will surely fall.' He stopped the slight twitch he was feeling, and tried to act nonchalant. Needless to say, he wasn't doing a good job.

Hinata was glancing at Tazuna often, 'He's definitely hiding something.' She saw Jiraiya-sensei nod to her discreetly. 'Jiraiya-sensei noticed it too.' Shikamaru had probably noticed first, but thought it was too troublesome, and Naruto….he wasn't that great at reading people.

Naruto did notice it, and was actually the first. He didn't realize how much his own team underestimated him. He noticed things perfectly fine, but what was the use of pointing things out? It would only cause a big commotion and they might have to go back. 'Fuck if I let that happen!' **Do you not care about what your teammates think? **'They know, all of them are smart enough to notice it too.'

They continued walking, making small talk to fill in the void of silence. They walked past a puddle, each member glancing at it for a different reason. Naruto found it be a sorry excuse for genjutsu, even he wouldn't make a puddle on a hot day. Hinata was studying the two people she could see in there using her Byakugan, and Shikamaru just got out a kunai he hid in his sleeve.

They continued walking and watched as the two figures jump out before heading towards Jiraiya. They watched as he was slaughtered into pieces, and all three of them circled Tazuna quickly. 'Where did Jiraiya-sensei go?' None of them fool enough to think he was truly dead, with the exception of Tazuna who looked ready to get down and beg for his life.

"One down, 3 more to go." The two of them charged, chains forward, but found them unable to move. They looked down and say a shadow from Shikamaru to them. Shikamaru just sighed, "Get rid of them." Hinata ran towards the first, and knocked him out using the Jyuuken to his chest. Naruto glanced at the second, and smacked the ninja on the neck, efficiently knocking him out.

Jiraiya watched his team with pride, as they disabled the two chuunins. 'The demon brothers…What are they doing here?' He jumped down from his tree he had perched in and tied up the two brothers to a tree, before sending out a messenger for a hunter-nin to dispose of them. "Good job team, it seems you didn't even need my help." He smiled at the three of them, for the first time in a long while, it wasn't perverted.

Tazuna felt a tremor of hope go through him, 'Maybe they can handle Gatou.' "Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do." He looked at the team he had hired to protect him, who seemed to want to do the exact opposite. "I can explain!" He proceeded to spill his heart out, trying to guilt them into helping him. "So you see, we need this bridge so that the wave can prosper again!"

Jiraiya just looked at his students, who nodded back to him. "It seems my students are in a good mood. We will allow this." Tazuna sighed in appreciation. "Lets continue then."

They continued walking, but Jiraiya had that feeling that something was going to happen, 'Someone is watching us.' He checked in on his students, none of them seemed to notice anything wrong, except for Naruto who seemed a bit on edge.

'Something's wrong.' **Someone is watching you five. **'Is it something we can handle without Jiraiya-sensei?' **Probably not. Both have jounin level chakra levels. You will probably have to either depend on Jiraiya or bring out the big guns.** Naruto knew what that meant, 'It seems our first kill is destined to happen soon.' Naruto didn't want to kill, but he would prefer a team that was alive, thank you very much.

They walked until a mist started to build up. "Duck!" Jiraiya jumped lightly into the air, while the rest of them dropped to the floor, Hinata dragging Tazuna with him. They watched as a huge sword impaled the tree in front of them. "Oh I missed. Now it seems I'll have to do it the long way." A man covered with bandages and camouflage pants jumped upon the sword, before looking at Jiraiya. "A Konoha sannin being a jounin-sensei?"

Jiraiya smirked, " Momochi Zabuza, level A missing nin, wanted for the attempted coup in the mist. How nice to meet you."

Zabuza held no illusions to himself that he stood a chance against a sannin, he wouldn't have gotten so strong without any common sense. 'Now what should I do?' He glanced to where Haku had hidden, and slightly twitched his hand, watching Haku jumped onto the sword, joining Zabuza.

Haku looked at his mentor worried, 'What are we going to do?' He knew that even if he helped, they would both die indefinitely as soon as they attempted to attack the sannin. "We will be back for the bridge builder, but for now we have to regroup." Zabuza quickly sped away, Haku trailing him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Most likely getting more jounins to join in for their next assault. From now on we have to be on guard. This mission went from B rank to A rank." He frowned, not wanting to put his team into this much danger. With the demon brothers, it just bordered on A, now it seemed it was about to border on S.

"We will have to increase training for the inevitable battle." They all groaned, before walking again towards Tazuna's house. 'This doesn't look good.' Jiraiya would be damned before one of his students died on the team.

They had reached wave country, and all three students were appalled at the living conditions, 'How can they survive like this? These children are skin and bones.' Hinata felt someone grabbing her pants, and saw a little boy and girl looking at her. She took out some money and gave them some, watching as they both looked in awe at the meager amount she had given them. They quickly ran away, afraid that she would want it back.

"This is horrible." Naruto looked around, and saw that even Shikamaru had reacted, however slight. "This is why I had to hire you guys. I have to finish this bridge so that we can get some money, and boost the economy."

Naruto walked faster, hoping to reach Tazuna's house, not wanting to see anymore. He knew that now, no matter what, he had to help them. What kind of person would he be if just stood by idly? He had to train even harder, and he would probably have to use THAT. It would be a last resort, but the option still remained. He had to train so he wouldn't need to.

As they reached Tazuna's house, they saw that he didn't live in squalor, like most of the other villagers. It might be small, but it was there. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami greeted the four as they entered, "I'm sorry it is small, but it is all we have to offer." Jiraiya, for once, was not hitting on a girl he had just met. "It is grand enough for us."

They all went inside and explored a bit, before sitting down to eat. Throughout the meal they watched as Inari, Tazuna's grandson started to glare at them more and more. "I think after this we should train, we need to be ready." Naruto glanced at his teammates making sure they had heard.

Inari finally exploded, "Why are you trying so hard? You don't even live here! You're going to get killed by Gatou no matter what. You don't know what it's like to be like us, you're just a pampered ninja." Inari ended with a sob, breaking down to cry. "Is that all?" Naruto hadn't even blinked through the whole tirade.

Inari screamed even harder, "Why, my father tried and now he's dead. Just like you will be soon if you don't go back." Naruto sighed, "So that's it huh? If your father fought against Gatou, then he must have known what would happen. He knew and he still fought. Do you think you're making your father proud? His soul will never rest if you continue acting this way. He would want you and the village to fight."

Inari ran out, sobbing the entire way. Naruto sat quietly, thinking. He got up and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Jiraiya was worried about Naruto's mental state at the moment. 'I expected him to explode, to do something.' "I'm going to show that Gatou can be taken down. I'm going to return this country back to its original self." Hinata and Shikamaru quickly excused themselves and followed after. They understood Naruto better then Jiraiya, they were teammates, but even before that they were friends.

Jiraiya looked out, 'I guess I always look at him as Yondaime's son, and not his own self. He is so different, I always expect him to do what Arashi did.' He felt slightly guilty and decided to help his team with their self imposed training. He excused himself also and watched as Tsunami and Tazuna went to go find Inari and possibly comfort him..

When Jiraiya finally found his team in the middle of the forest, he found them to all be sparring with each other, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was the fact that they were only shadow clones. 'Naruto taught them both Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?' He didn't have time to think beyond that as the three clones set their sights on a new target. Jiraiya went on the defense as they all attacked at different angles, and they were quickly destroyed, he was not a Sannin for nothing. He scowled at his team for attacking him, "What's the big idea attacking me like that?"

Naruto jumped down the tree he was currently climbing. "We were training, and we decided to try an ambush to see if it would work with our styles." Jiraiya was impressed that all them were running back and forth, without even breaking a sweat. "Well since you guys have mastered tree climbing it's time for water walking." He directed them to a river, before stepping on one.

"The whole principle is to expel Chakra and use it to keep your self above water. Too little or too much, and you'll sink. I'll let you experiment on your own." He walked a few feet before sitting down to watch his team.

Naruto grumbled, having learnt this already. He sat down on the water and began to meditate. He could practically feel the surprise coming off Jiraiya and Shikamaru. Hinata was the only one who already knew, having seen him doing it numerous times. She herself had to learn when her father was trying to teach her better chakra control.

Shikamaru felt annoyed he was the only one who had not already previously known, and set himself on learning to do it as quickly as possible, and succeeded on the second try. 'This isn't much different from tree climbing. It just uses more control and chakra.' The three of them looked at each other and nodded, before setting into a fighting stance.

Jiraiya watched in amusement as the three spared as best as they could while balancing themselves, quite impressive for genins. 'They might just exceed my expectations.'

That night they came back tired, as they did for the following week. On the 7th night, Naruto had gone to the training field when the others had left, and continued to train until he finally passed up. He woke up with numerous forest animals around and on top of him, the most curious being a fox kit. 'This is surreal.' **I forgot to tell you, you seem to have an affinity for nature. Animals are naturally drawn to you. Nature itself is an element, but does not give blessings. Some just have a natural affinity. Nature allows those with an affinity to have a charisma of sorts with summons. It will make your job with the dragons much easier.**

Naruto just shrugged off the animals on him, and watched as a boy walked around, seemingly picking herbs. 'What is that mist missing-nin doing here?' "What are you doing?" Naruto was blunt as always. "I'm picking some herbs, they are very useful." Haku watched cautiously, ready to attack if it was needed. "Can I ask you something."

Haku nodded slowly, "Why are you with Zabuza? Why do you work for Gatou even though he is slowly killing this country?" Haku was shocked that Naruto had actually recognize. "Because he saved me. I will follow him no matter what choices he makes. I will kill my heart if I have to, to kill those who stand in his way."

Naruto sighed sadly. "Then eventually I'll have to kill you, along with the rest of you." Haku took out a needle, "What makes you think you can?" Naruto just shook his head, "You will see when the time comes." Haku quickly threw the needle at Naruto, but he had already disappeared. "We shall see won't we?"

Naruto walked back the house, surprised to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" Tsunami looked at him in surprise. "They went to the bridge, they told me to tell you to catch up." Naruto nodded, before quickly running out. 'I guess it's show time.

Shikamaru and Hinata quickly surrounded Tazuna as a mist started to roll in. "It seems you have gotten stronger in the past week." Zabuza appeared, with 5 silhouettes behind him. "I see you got your back up you needed." Jiraiya just smirked. He could handle 6 jounins fairly easy. Hinata and Shikamaru together could hold the fort, so to speak.

They watched as the 5 separated to reveal one more person. "There you are Haku, What kept you?" Haku looked at the three ninjas they would have to fight. "Taking care of the other nuisance on their team." He was bluffing, and he hoped they would fall for it.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya was now worried, 'Did he do something to Naruto?' Both Hinata and Shikamaru shook slightly, 'Naruto wouldn't die so easily.' Hinata repeated this mantra in her head over and over. Shikamaru looked sad, 'Naruto….where are you?'

Inari went to answer the door, but before he could reach the handle it exploded into splinters, sending him into a wall. He watched in horror as they walked into the kitchen where his mother was. 'I have to save her! I have to be strong.' He ran to find Tsunami being tied, "We only need one hostage, lets go." They walked out of the kitchen and saw Inari running trying to save his mother, "Let her go!" They smirked, "Or what?"

Inari went the fear come back two fold, "Or I'll make you!" They both unsheathed their swords, "Wait! Don't kill him! If you do I'll bite off my tongue and die, and then you won't have a hostage!" The samurai holding her smirked before hitting her, knocking her unconscious.

'I have to get her. I have to!' He ran and closed his eyes, excepting to feel the pain of a sword biting into his skin. He opened his eyes again, wondering why it never came. He saw Naruto holding the two, now unconscious, samurais. "Good job Inari, I have to go save my team now!" He ran off leaving Inari with 3 unconscious people.

Hinata and Shikamaru watched as Jiraiya struggled to handle the 8 jounin level ninjas, one of them seemed even stronger. 'How is that brat so strong?' He jumped away, dodging a fire dragon, before creating some of his own. "Doton: Doryuudan!" (Earth Dragon Missile) The dragon was destroyed by a torrent of ice needles, from every angle. 'Damn that brat to hell!'

Hinata looked and decided it was time she and Shikamaru helped out. "We have to help Shikamaru-kun. But we can't leave Tazuna-san unprotected." They both nodded before setting up their attack. Hinata was going to try something she hadn't tested out before, but she did not have a choice. She gathered her chakra into her hand, loading it into the tenketsu, using it as a springboard of sorts.

Shikamaru was preparing for one of the few ninjutsu his clan had for long range attack. He ended on the bird seal, " Ninpou: kage shottogan no jutsu!" Small black balls appeared in front of his hand, before he quickly shoved his palm forward, shooting off the small pellets to run into a few jounins, before the ball hit the jounin, it grew and incased the ninja, before wrapping itself around the body, not allowing the jounin to move and suffocating him at the same time.

The jounin that Shikamaru had caught, along with another female jounin struggled to get the shadow off them. They quickly ran out of oxygen from their struggle and passed out. Jiraiya looked in surprised at the downed jounins and looked over to Shikamaru who was now on the ground gasping for air, almost completely out of chakra. To hold onto the jounin had taken all of his chakra.

Hinata finally had enough chakra for her attack. She created a bow and arrow from chakra, which she was adept at, as she had taken some lessons from Naruto. She found some targets and quickly strung 3 arrows before shooting them off, leaving only 2 more. Only one arrow made it's target, causing one more jounin to fall. The other two had gotten intercepted by Haku using a mirror to absorb the blow. The final two arrows she had she aimed at Haku with, shooting them and watching as Haku once again used a mirror. 'That took a lot of my chakra, but it was worth it. It seems it takes a lot of chakra for that boy to make mirrors. His chakra is almost halfway depleted.'

They watched as Jiraiya was caught in another combo from Zabuza along with another nameless jounin. Jiraiya growled, becoming more and more tired out. 'This is enough! I am a sannin for god's sake!' He created a rasengan. (spiral blast), the chakra swirling ominously to the jounins, before he shoved it into the nameless jounin that Zabuza had fought alongside with. The jounin spun violently until he had hit a tree, dead.

Zabuza was getting slightly worried, already only 4 of them were left, the others dead or incapacitated. He quickly tried to slice Jiraiya in two, but he had dodged, before making a few hand seals, and biting his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) A large frog in armor appeared, attacking the nearest jounin who dodged. Zabuza looked at the frog, " Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Water Dragon Missile)

The dragon quickly headed towards the frog, before making a swift turn towards Hinata and Shikamaru, who were in no condition to defend themselves or Tazuna. Tazuna watched in horror as the dragon got closer, before falling apart. "What was that?" He looked behind him to see the last genin he had hired. 'Naruto came.'

Naruto looked at the bridge, it was filled with damage from the occasional ninjutsu thrown around. 'This isn't good. I have to end this quick. Jiraiya-sensei looks a bit tired.' He ran towards his teacher, landing next to him. "Miss me?" Jiraiya smirked at his student, "Finally you came. It's time to work Naruto." Naruto cracked his knuckles before looking at the three remaining jounin and Haku. "It's time to get serious." Naruto's aura exploded, whipping the wind around them harsh, blowing away the bodies off the bridge into the water.

Hinata and Shikamaru watched in shock as Naruto unleashed all his power. 'This is Naruto?' Shikamaru did not expect this, even from Naruto the powerhouse. Hinata was only slightly shocked, she knew he was powerful, but this was kind of ridiculous. 'It rivals a jounin.'

Jiraiya was shocked when his student's power finally was unleashed. 'This is what he has been hiding?' The two jounins suddenly fell to the floor, seemingly glued, before they started to clutch their throats, trying to get needed air they couldn't find. They both stopped struggling as a kunai hit them both in the throat, killing them instantly. Jiraiya had thrown the kunais, trying to help his student.

"Two left Jiraiya-sensei. I'll take Haku, you handle Zabuza-san." Naruto ran towards Haku, not leaving Jiraiya a choice. Jiraiya jumped back as a blade hit the ground where he once stood. "You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent."

Naruto ran, silently hoping that this battle wouldn't end with either one of them dead. 'But so is the life of a ninja.' He walked slowly towards Haku. "It seems our battle is sooner then I thought it would be. One of us will die." Haku just nodded before creating a few one handed seals. "Makyou Hyoushou no Jutsu." A dome of ice mirrors rose up, encasing Naruto. Haku's image appeared on every single mirror. "You will not leave here alive. I move faster then the human eye can see." Naruto just shook his head, "Let's test out that theory shall we?" Haku quickly dove towards Naruto, 'Guess this is the first battle we will have to kill huh Kyuubi?' **Yes. But it is necessary if you wish for your friends to live.** 'Time to stop holding back.' He closed his eyes before opening them. "Soshigan!"

* * *

Jiraiya smirked at Zabuza, "You know as well as I there is no way you can beat me." Zabuza shrugged, "And if I don't or choose to ignore it?" Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him, sending him flying through a tree. "Then you and your weapon over there are dead. I'll give you a choice. If you stop right now I'll see if I can get you into Konoha." 'We could use some good ninjas.'

Zabuza gave out a harsh laughter, before starting a few seals, "I'm too stubborn to just give up the life I've lived for too long now. I'm too set in my ways." He finally yelled out his technique, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Mist started to settle in, creeping over the battlefield. 'I guess trying to talk to him is useless, that's a shame.' "Do you not care about your little apprentice's life?"

Zabuza lightly scoffed, "He is only a weapon to me. Nothing more." Jiraiya growled softly, "Do you really believe that? After all this, can you say honestly that he means nothing?" Zabuza's eyes softened a second, before instantly hardening again, "Yes."

Jiraiya sighed under his breathe, before backhanding Zabuza, who was trying to silently sneak up on him. "I'm a sannin for a reason. You would do good to remember that." Zabuza coughed up, drops of blood flowing freely from his mouth. He hastily wiped it off with the bandages on his arm. "I know quite well that most likely I will die here, along with him. But even if we were to go to your village, it is not as if we would be respected. We are missing-nin, running since my failed coup. I am not naïve enough to believe that everything would change just from going with you."

Jiraiya massaged his temples, 'Maybe drinking before all this was not such a good idea. Those jounin were a bigger pest then I thought they would be.' "It would still be better then running all the time. The ninjas of the village would not care. The civilians don't hold enough power to do anything if they do care." Zabuza leaned on his sword, battered from being rammed into the trees. "I'll make you a deal, if you little student over there beats Haku, I'll let Haku decide where we shall go."

Jiraiya smirked, 'Finally.' "Deal. Then you'll definitely come with us." Zabuza laughed, "That kid over there is even stronger then me, what makes you think your little wet behind the ears genin can do?" Jiraiya laughed with Zabuza, "He is the Hokage's son after all."

* * *

Naruto looked around in wonder at the mirrors Haku had made, 'Is it part of our clan?' **No, his clan is probably just an offshoot of an Uzumaki who had the blessing of water, and passed it down through their children. **'That would still make him a relative you know…' **Do you really have time to argue about things like this?**

Haku watched as Naruto seemingly spaced out, 'So he has a doujutsu. I'll have to wary of that. Who knows what it can do. Naruto suddenly snapped in attention and stared directly at Haku, causing Haku to become slightly perturbed. 'How does he know where I am? Does he have something like the Sharingan?'

Naruto looked around, seeing air currents, which right now was pretty useless. He could feel the turmoil from Haku, he was slightly frightened, worried for his mentor, and yet oddly not for his own life. 'He is either arrogant, or just really strong.' Naruto could hear some of Haku's thoughts. 'Ha the sharingan is nothing compared to the soshigan. Well even if it wasn't I'd die before admitting it to that bastard Sasuke.'

Naruto finally decided to make the first move, creating a small ball of chakra. He quickly threw it at the mirror, watching as the ball explode, yet not even make a dent in the mirror. 'So those mirrors are stronger then they look.' "Let's see how strong it really is!" Naruto quickly formed a few seals before stopping, narrowly escaping becoming a pin cushion from the needles Haku threw. 'Fast.'

Haku growled, 'How did he dodge them? He shouldn't be able to!' "Wondering how I dodged the needles?" Haku narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I am faster then you are, there is no way you could keep up." Haku's eyes widened as he saw Naruto disappear in front of him. 'This must be a genjutsu…Why can't I see through it?'

Naruto whispered softly under his breathe, "Meimu no kaze." Naruto quickly ran through all of his options, trying to figure out what could work. 'I only get one shot, and then he'll be able to make a counter attack. Shit Kyuubi what should I do?' **I'd say to try to summon the dragon king, but since you don't have enough chakra and we could possibly pass out right afterward I wouldn't suggest it.** 'Guess I'm going to have to just wing it!'

Naruto quickly formed seals, uninterrupted this time, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He spun around quickly bombarding the mirrors with the fist sized fireballs, but once again, any damage done quickly repaired itself.

Haku smirked, 'There he is.' He went as fast as he could between his mirrors throwing as many needles with as much precision as he could.

Naruto knew whether or not he could see it yet, that Haku was probably already throwing his needles again. 'Time to get on the defensive.' He continued to spin after the fireballs had stopped flowing, instead opting to grab onto a few currents of wind creating a localized tornado, making it grow exponentially.

Haku quickly dodged his returning needles by hiding in his mirrors, amazed at what he assumed to be an average genin was doing. 'How is he doing this? Is this his bloodline? I can't play around now.' He quickly formed seals, trying to finish before the tornado decimated his mirrors, "Hijitsu: Ken no touketsu koori!" He watched as water from under the bridge shot through wood and metal frame, coagulating into a sword, the air around it instantly ice cold.

He quickly thrust the sword into the tornado, watching as it quickly froze, and simply kicked it, watching it become shards, raining down onto Naruto.

Naruto felt disorientated, he looked up at the shards that were now about to rain down upon him. 'Shit. This isn't good.' **I suggest you do something, and fast.** 'There's no longer a choice. We'll have to summon!' He quickly bit his finger before smearing the blood, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" 'Please kami-sama work!' He felt the rush of chakra being drained, Kyuubi's chakra being forced into his body, only to be forced out just as quickly. **Damn that dragon. He knows I'm helping so he's raising the amount needed. This is going to hurt.** Kyuubi quickly flooded Naruto's body with chakra, burning through his veins. Naruto let out an anguished scream, feeling his body being torn asunder.

Haku froze before trying to stab Naruto with his sword. 'What is this chakra?' He watched as the chakra quickly turned into a dragon, looking at him, before quickly going away as a huge amount of smoke flared up.'

Jiraiya stumbled as he felt Naruto unleash a massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra. 'What's going on? Is Haku powerful enough for him to have to borrow that much chakra?'

Zabuza stared worried at the dome of mirrors, feeling the demonic chakra, 'What is this? Just how strong is that boy? Hokage's son or no, that isn't human.' "Just who is that boy?"

Jiraiya threw Zabuza a glance, "Like I said he's the Hokage's son, and the number 1 genin of Konoha."

Hinata and Shikamaru froze at the feel of the chakra. 'This is Naruto? What is this chakra?' Shikamaru looked at Hinata, she looked more worried then surprised. 'Does she know what this is?' They both looked at each other, no words needed to be said. 'You better be okay Naruto, because you got some explaining to do.' Shikamaru grimaced at the thought of doing something so troublesome, while Hinata hoped nothing bad would come out of this.

Naruto panted from the exertion of trying to summon. 'He takes up THAT much chakra?' **I told you he was testing you, and I suppose your ability to channel my chakra.** "Who has summoned me?" The huge dragon looked around, seeing Naruto and quickly rounded on him, eyes slightly narrow. "So you're the Kyuubi container. What is you name?"

Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated; he was talking to a huge dragon that could probably eat him! "My name is Naruto, Dragon-sama." He was however, good at hiding it.

The dragon looked at him carefully, before nodding slightly to himself, "You will do, I will lower the chakra needed. My name is Jyusei. What did you call me for?" Naruto slightly shivered under the dragon's gaze before pointing at Haku, who was standing ramrod straight, trying his best to not quiver in fear.

The dragon stared at the boy for a few moments, before looking back at Naruto. "Why is it you are fighting him?" Naruto stared back at the dragon, "It is my mission." The dragon shook his head lightly, "Is that all?" Naruto sighed, "No I guess not. I do it because…these people deserve this bridge. They have suffered so much because of Gatou, the man they are working for. To give them that chance they deserve…. I will stop him and Zabuza no matter what." Jyusei noted how Naruto skated around saying killing them. "I will accept that. I will trust you for now, you seem honest and trustworthy. If you betray us, you will die."

Naruto didn't trust himself to say anything, knowing quite well the dragon was not lying.

Haku finally snapped back to the situation before taking assessment. 'This seems to be the first time Naruto has summoned him and probably doesn't know how to work cooperatively with him yet. I still have the upper hand.' Haku did not even think of the possibility he was facing the boss summon of the already quite powerful dragon clan.

Haku quickly threw many senbon needles at the both of them, not sure where to aim on the dragon. 'What is a dragon's weakpoint?' He didn't have time to analyze the summon, so quickly went for general areas, the neck and the soft part he could see between the dragon's wings and back. He watched as the needles just bounced off harmlessly deflected. 'This might be harder then I thought.'

Naruto quickly tried to assess the situation. 'I'm almost completely out of chakra, maybe enough for one last ditch desperation move. I really have to leave this up to Jyusei.' He nodded towards the dragon, who could tell his summoner would be tired out. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to raise the amount needed in this situation. Too late to pine over that.'

Haku quickly held his sword in the ready position. 'I wasn't the subordinate of Zabuza without learning something about swordplay.' He quickly ran towards Naruto, quickly feinting before revolving in an attempt to slice through Naruto, only for the dragon's tail to block. Jyusei quickly knocked the sword away before flinching at the pain the sword had caused when it had dug into his tail. "That sword is dangerous. It can cut through skin quick easily, and also causes frost burn wherever it touches. You should do well to dodge that." Naruto nodded, before quickly jumping on Jyusei's back. The dragon quickly reared up before flapping its wings causing a huge gust to push Haku back and allow them to escape his attack for a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto looked slightly worried. Jyusei lightly laughed, "Boy who do you think you're talking to? I did not become the king of dragons by sitting idly. I just need some direction and a bit of info on the kid." Naruto let out a breath of relief. "He can manipulate water and ice, in fact I'm kind of surprised he hasn't done something yet."

Haku quickly aimed the bow and arrow he had in his hand, "This takes up a bit of my chakra, but it will be worth it. Hijitsu: Hyaku touketsu no ya." The quickly released the arrow and watched as it glowed briefly before splitting into tiny pieces, which all elongated until there was 100 arrows streaking towards the pair in the sky. 'If that even grazes them, they will be frozen and plummet unconscious from that height.'

Naruto looked down and gulped. "Jyusei, we have a situation here." Jyusei looked down, and let out what seemed to be the dragon version of a whistle. "This isn't the time to be impressed!" Jyusei just shook off the boy's chastise. The dragon finally said something, "If he wants to play with ice then let's play with him." He quickly drew in a powerful breathe before letting out a huge gust of wind, icicles forming within it, hurdling the arrows along with some razor sharp icicles back.

Haku quickly formed an ice mirror to escape the attack. 'How can a regular summon have that much power?' Haku quickly grasped his sword, before splitting it in half, creating two swords. 'Time to take it up a notch.' He quickly watched as the dragon began a cork screw fall, undoubtedly able to cause enough force to kill Haku if he was hit. 'That attack is a double edged sword, if I dodge he alone will sustain damage.'

Haku quickly jumped out, surprised when the dragon unfurled his wings, shooting out many needles of ice. 'He's replicating my attack.' Haku was forced to make another ice mirror to dodge into. 'This boy is stronger then he lets on.'

Naruto shook harder, 'I can't keep this up for long.' He was at the end of his limit, there was no getting around that. 'It seems like Haku is at the end of his line too. It will be one last desperation move.' Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to use the only technique he ever created. He remembered quite well how it had come about.

_"What are we doing dad?" Naruto looked up to the Yondaime. Arashi seemed a bit nervous, or maybe put-off was a better description. "As you know we of the Uzumaki clan work in conjunction with elements right? Well another thing is we have a rite of passage of sorts. To become a full fledged member, you have to create your own assassination technique, or at the very least, a technique capable of killing someone, quiet or not." _

_Naruto was only nine so that basically flew over his head, "What's the difference between an assassination technique and a fatal one?" Arashi sighed. "An assassination technique leaves no trace behind to lead back to the user, and is instantaneous." _

_Naruto nodded his head, "So to become a recognized member I have to make an assassination technique?" Arashi shook his head. "You want to start out as a higher ranking member yes, but as long as you create a technique worthy of the clan, you become a member." _

_Naruto nodded before running off. "Where are you going to Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his dad, with something akin to a condescending manner, "To create a technique of course."_

_Arashi looked worried around, looking for a mop of blonde hair. 'Where is that kid. It's been three weeks since he disappeared saying he had to go create a technique.' Akina looked at her clan's leader. 'This can't be good, Arashi-sama is getting really scary.' _

_Ever since Naruto had been worried Arashi wasn't able to concentrate on anything. 'Come back soon Naruto-kun."_

_It was another week before Naruto finally came back looking battered and tired, but oddly happy and proud at the same time. He quickly ran into the clan compound, searching for his dad. "Dad!" He walked into the study to see his dad asleep on the couch. 'Should I wake him up?' _

_Naruto shook his head, before walking out, 'I can tell him later.' He walked around before finally going to his own room and passing out. He woke up a few hours later, blearily looking around. 'Why is it so quiet?' He walked around, going straight to the study to look for his father again._

_He looked in and saw his dad doing some paperwork. "Hey dad, I'm back." Arashi looked startled, before a wide grin spread on his face, "How have you been Naruto-kun?" Naruto quickly adopted an identical grin. "It was great. I made two techniques!" Arashi was surprised. "Two? It normally takes a month just for someone to make one technique." _

_Naruto smirked, "Maybe I'm just special!" Arashi sighed, "Don't get a big head Naruto, it's unfitting for your standing." Naruto deflated for a bit, before quickly going back to being happy. "Well why are we standing here! I wanna show you." _

_Naruto quickly dragged his dad out into the training grounds. "I need something to do it on." Arashi nodded before making a quick seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A quick burst of smoke appeared before two clones appeared. "These clones are special, they will die before actually disappearing."_

_Naruto quickly looked at when before it suddenly lifted into the air, collecting huge gashes all over, before it was swept up in the tornado that had suddenly surrounded the clone. The clone let out a choked shout, before quickly dissipating. "I'm assuming that's your regular technique and not you assassinating one right?" Naruto nodded before looking at the next clone._

_He seemed to be in concentration before the clone fell over dead, slightly leaking blood from his chest. "What did you do there?" Naruto let out a breath. "I created a really small compressed chakra needle to puncture his heart and insert some wind to clog up his arteries and stop the flow, it's not instant but the person doesn't realize anything is wrong until it's too late and they don't have any oxygen to breath with or to say anything. I also made a version where I surround the entire heart with air and just compress it until he dies." _

_Arashi looked impressed, 'They are close variants of previously made techniques but they differ enough to be able to be considered his own.' "What do you call the techniques?" _

_Naruto seemed to sit down for a second, "Hijitsu: Sashiki Senpuu and Hijitsu: Musei Sanketsu." Arashi looked at Naruto for a moment proud of his son, "That's a fine name." 'Although the name could have been a bit more imaginative, it works well enough.' "Well as of now you are a high ranking member of the Uzumaki clan. You will be able to be present at clan meetings and will be a part of the inner clan." Naruto beamed at his dad, before nodding vigorously._

Naruto smiled at the moment before sighing as he was thrust back to the real world. Naruto sighed at what he had to do. "Jyusei…I need you to distract him for a second…I will take it from there." Naruto felt as if his weight had suddenly tripled, and he could no longer hold his head up high.

Jyusei looked at perhaps the 5th person to ever have enough power to summon him. "I understand." 'I hope you will make it through this young one. Or else all this will have been for naught.' Jyusei quickly rose up and looked at Haku, who seemed to be running out of options very quickly. Jyusei glanced back at Naurto before he did what was asked.

Naruto watched as Jyusei kept Haku busy with what felt like gale force winds and icicles hidden inside of it. He slowly looked back up, using his Soshigan to the fullest extent; it was the only way he could use the technique with enough precision and on a moving target. "…Hijitsu…: Musei Sanketsu." 'The least I can do is give him a painless death.'

He watched sadly as he felt his power slowly enter Haku's body, before finally disrupting the blood and oxygen flow. "Good-bye Haku. I hope you find a happy place in the afterlife." Naruto looked away as Haku fell to the floor slightly twitching, but unable to move.

Jiraiya suddenly froze as he felt Haku's life force slip away quickly. 'Fuck! Naruto what have you done?' He felt as Zabuza twitched before they both ran as quickly as they could towards where they felt Haku's dwindling life. They both walked into the scene, looking as Naruto looked off to the side, as there was a sudden huge poof of smoke, and they watched as Haku was on the ground.

Zabuza growled quickly, "What the hell did you do?" Naruto suddenly whirled around shocked at hearing his voice. "Naruto, stop whatever it is you're doing! Don't kill Haku!" Naruto's eyes suddenly rose. 'What's going on?' **Shit this isn't good. It seems something isn't as it seems kit. Your technique was designed to work as soon as it was started. It can't be stopped even if you were to release your chakra.**

Naruto felt like his nerves were deadened. "I…can't stop it. It's too late!" Jiraiya could tell Naruto was probably still in shock, and this wasn't helping matters. "God damn it! What are we going to do? Can't you just take back the chakra you used to.." Jiraiya stopped mid sentence, and felt as the last of Haku's last remaining energy finally extinguished like a flame doused in flood.

Zabuza felt the blood drain out of his face. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. You said it wouldn't end like this!" He quickly turned on Jiraiya. Naruto felt another small part break. 'What have I done?' Naruto looked at Jiraiya, who seemed just as shocked as Naruto.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had essentially promised that everything would turn out ok. How could this all have happened? "I…There's nothing I can say but I'm sorry."

Zabuza felt what little of his emotional grip he had shatter. He howled at the injustice, the cruelty of the world, the unfathomable pain he felt. "Haku…he was the closet thing to a son I had." He felt defeated, for the first time in his life Zabuza didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt this way when he was a genin, when he had his failed coup, or even when he came close to death numerous times as a result of being a missing-nin.

Naruto looked around the field. The dead bodies scattered here and there, the jounin Zabuza had brought, and in front of him laid Haku. 'He didn't deserve to die.' **It's too late to be thinking like that Naruto. **'Don't you get it! I killed him! He is gone because of me!' **What would have happened if you hadn't killed him? He would have killed you instead. Now get a damn hold on yourself.**

Naruto didn't hear a word that the Kyuubi said, instead only able to focus on the numb spreading throughout his body. 'Is this what a shinobi is about? Becoming a simple tool, told what to do, who to kill, and never knowing the reason why?' **That is the fate of all shinobi. It is the unwritten rule.** 'No one ever said it would be like this.'

What would you do change what has happened? Naruto didn't even think about it, "I would revive Haku of course." Why? You don't know who he is, he has tried to kill you. What reason do you have for saving his soul? If you bring him back, there is a chance he will leave with Zabuza to kill others.

Naruto snarled at the voice, "Haku isn't like that! If anyone deserves to live it's him! He only fights to protect his precious person. I am no better then he is. If he doesn't deserve to live, then why do I?" Jiraiya and Zabuza looked at Naruto in wonder, 'Who is he talking to?'

You are a fool, you are not fit to be a ninja. You don't have to necessary will power for it. You can not kill without being reduced to this. Questioning yourself. "If I did not feel remorse, then I would truly be the demon they say I am. If this is what a ninja is, then I want no part of it. I will make my own way, and follow my own path. I will not succumb to what other's set for me."

Do you truly believe that? Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. "Yes." Naruto watched as his world went black, and he found himself in a world of black and white. 'What is this?' "Welcome Naruto. It seems that you are fit after all." He looked up and saw Zetsumei. "Where are we?"

Zetsumei looked at Naruto closely, before nodding to himself. 'He is the only candidate that I have seen as worthy since…..' Zetsumei didn't allow himself to finish that thought, not wishing to dredge up the past. "Why am I here?" Zetsumei stared at Naruto before answering. "I have decided to give you my blessing and eventually if you make it, my heir. Once you become my heir though, be warned. You will become as close to immortal as possible for humans. Once we get there, you will have to decided whether or not to accept."

Naruto gaped at Zetsumei. "You're seriously giving me a blessing, why?" "Not many would care so deeply about killing someone who had previously tried to kill him. Perhaps you are just naïve now, but if you continue to show you have the right attitude, I will continue supporting you." Naruto quickly bowed as low as he could, as was expected by protocol for the Uzumaki clan. "I thank you deeply."

Zetsumei took out a scythe and pressed the butt of the scythe onto Naruto's forehead. "I believe you have something to do, but first let me give something to you." Zetsumei handed him a sword. "This is called a zanpaku-to, or a soul slayer. It will become attuned to your soul I suppose is the best way to describe it. As you get farther along with learning my arts, you will learn to release the sword's full power, a representation of you soul. For now though, I believe Haku needs your assistance."

Naruto watched as the world changed once again, causing Naruto to experience some vertigo. He quickly stumbled past Jiraiya and Zabuza, pushing them out of his way, and didn't notice that his strength had been temporally increased, causing both Jiraiya and Zabuza to be pushed back a few feet. He quickly fell to his knees as he kneeled next to Haku. 'What do I do now?' **Let yourself be guided.** 'What do you mean?'

Naruto growled as Kyuubi ignored him once again. **_You have to learn this by youself Naruto, no one else can teach you._** Naruto slowly put his hands on Haku's chest. 'What is that?' He felt a source of energy, but it seemed slightly different from his normal chakra, it seemed to be more potent. He quickly drew some of that and watched as it flared around Haku's body. 'What is this?'

He pumped a bit more of the chakra, as he felt some life return to Haku. **That is the energy used to fuel using demonic arts.** 'Demonic arts?' **That is what Zetsumei and Shinigami alike use. They don't usually have chakra, and even if they do, that energy is more potent. You can call that energy reitsu if you wish. (A/N: I had to change it.) **

Naruto watched as Haku slowly opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He looked up at Naruto. "Why did you save me?" Naruto just stared back, "Because…you and I are the same." Haku didn't question it, he could see in Naruto's eye suffering, but like Haku, they both hide it deep down, and lived on for their people.

Zabuza gaped when he felt Haku's life return. 'Can it be true?' He quickly ran to Haku, and upon seeing Haku, quickly picked him up. "Haku are you really alive?" Haku smiled and nodded. Zabuza quickly smiled before getting rid of it just as quickly, "Good, you are no use to me dead." "Right Zabuza-sama." Jiraiya stood up and walked next to Naruto, and put his hand on his shoulder, "What will you two do now?"

Zabuza looked at Haku, "I'll let him decide as we agreed. Do you wish to live in Konoha and stop being missing-nins?" Haku looked at Naruto, before finally answering, "I would like that."

"What is this? You two lost?" The four of them quickly looked up the bridge and saw Gatou, the entire reason for this whole problem. Behind him was a mass of thugs and samurais, but there didn't seem to be any ninjas, which they were thankful for.

Zabuza and Jiraiya stood up, before smirking. "It seems we have one loose end to get rid of." They both streaked across, destroying the thugs and samurais alike. Gatou paled seeing all of his workers getting quickly slaughtered and tried to run away, "You're not getting away that easily." Zabuza quickly stabbed Gatou through the neck with a kunai, and watched as Gatou finally died. "He looked at the rest of the thugs still alive. "Are you going to just stand there?" He smirked in satisfaction as they all scrambled away, and made no move to stop them.

Jiraiya and Zabuza both waited till the bridge was disposed of people, and cleared up the dead bodies. Meanwhile, both of their students were getting together. After two more weeks it was time for the group to return to the village.

Tazuna and his family thanked the ninjas and watched as they walked away, "So what should we name the bridge?"

"I think we should name it the great leaf bridge. Since they did help us afterall." The rest of the bridge builders and villagers alike cheered for it.

'I thank you leaf nins, for all the help you gave us.'

* * *

From now on it's all me.

As for my other stories more than likely BTN will take a little while to update since i've decided to make it just a regular Naruto story. Instead i'm going to write another story with the things i've promised.

Expect a chapter of DR coming pretty soon.

Techinques:

Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden mist technique

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Flower technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – summoning technique

Hijitsu: Ken no touketsu koori – Secret Jutsu: Frozen ice sword

Kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clones technique

Ninpou:Sashiki Senpuu – Cutting Whirlwind

Ninpou: Musei Sanketsu- silent suffocation

Hijitsu: Hyaku touketsu no ya Secret Jutsu: 100 frozen arrows

Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu: Thunderbolt technique

Shikakyu no Justu: Quadrupled technique

Tsuuga: I'm assuming it's Piercing Fang...

Gatsuuga: Double Piercing Fang

Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Grand Fireball

Meimu no kaze-Illusion of the wind.

* * *


	3. Return To The Village

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

Here is the next installment.

**I need your help!!!!!**

Look towards the bottom of the chapter for details. Otherwise I hope you enjoy my first original chapter.

* * *

The Yondamime Hokage of Konohagakure was not a easily surprised man. He had seen a lot in his life span. From children being born to giant fox demon guardians. He had also been on many assignments. From assasination attempts to fetching the morning paper. So he wasn't as shocked as most would think when he found out that his son and former sensei wanted him to allow two missing-nin that attempted to kill them into his shinobi ranks. 

That didn't mean that he liked the idea.

The piercing gave he gave Zabuza caused the former assassin to tense up with fear. The demon of the mist had heard his share of tales about Konoha's legendary Yellow Flash. How he single handedly turned the tides of war, how he had yet to lose a battle, how his no one had ever managed to escape him. So one could understand how a predator of great skill stood in awe and fear of an even greater predator. To his surprise and emense relief the fourth broke eye contact before sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

" Let see if I have the gist of what's going on. You, an A-class missing-nin from the mist was hired to kill the bridge builder Tazuna?" Zabuza nodded his head slowly, not completely trusting his voice. " Then you tried, along with several other missing-nin, to kill my only son and one of Konohagure's most prominente shinobi? Not to mention my jounin-sensei." Once again his only response was a nod. " And now you want me to allow you permition to live freely in our village, and pose as one of our shinobi?"

Zabuza knew that it sounded bad, and it was. He was asking for a lot. If Kirikagure were to find out that Konoha had chosen to harbor one of their most wanted former shinobi it would be grounds to star a full scale war. And though it wasn't likely that Konoha would lose seeing as they had come out victorious in the last two great shinobi wars it was still cause for concern. However, Zabuza trusted what Naruto and Jiraiya had told him about the man known as Uzumaki Arashi. So he had the upmost confidence that his gamble would pay off.

And he was right.

Arashi's demeanor changed from deadly to peaceful with in a matter of seconds. The Yondamime Hokage of Konoha gave a smile as he pulled a draw from his desk. " I'll take a whole lot of heat for this." He started while pulling out two sheets of paper and a pen. " But if my son and sensei say your an alright guy than it must be true." After writing furiosly for a few seconds he hand the two sheets to the demon of the mist. Each was a document stating Zabuza and Haku as official Konoha shinobi. " I'll need you both to sign those and return them tommorow."

It took Zabuza a few seconds to rethink what had just happend. With a greatful look in his eye Zabuza stood from his seat, holding his hand out to Arashi.

" Thank you Hokage-sama. Thank you so much, I promise you won't let this down." With an even larger smile Arashi shook Zabuza's hand.

" Your very welcome, since you two don't have anywhere to stay for the night I offer you one of my clan's guest house until you can get onto your own feet. Tell Naruto to show you the place and around the village." Once again Zabuza gave thanks before leaving the Hokage back to his work. Arashi sat with a smile for a few minutes, his demeanor slowly becoming cold again as an approaching chakra signiture made it's self fimilar to him. Without bothering to turn around he spoke to the new arrival with pure malice in his voice.

" And what are you doing back here?" The words flowing from his mouth as if making him sick.

" I think you already know the answer to that question." Came the reply from a feminem voice. This only served to make the fourth even more angry.

* * *

The small group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Zabuza, and Haku walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Uzumaki complex and Hyuuga estate. An odd sight it was, two missing-nin, the Hyuuga heir, and the Uzumaki heir walking together down the street without a care in the world. It of course caused the villagers to stop what they were doing in order to observe this strange sight. Naruto didn't mind to much, the stares were better than what he usually got. 

Zabuza an Haku looked around the village obviously impressed. It was the same as Kiri and yet diffrent in so many ways. First and foremost where the people. They didn't sneer at you for asking a simple question or pale in fear at the fact that they were shinobi. The only thing Zabuza and Haku could see that would suggest a hidden layer of darkness was the ocasional looks Naruto recived. It caused them to question what would make them look at the Hokage's son with such malice but they both filed that queston away for much later.

It was no time at all before they had reached the Hyuuga estate. The guards in front stood at attention upon seeing Hinata. With a soft smile thrown their way Hinata turned back to Naruto.

" I'll see you all later. No doubt father will want a full report on what occured in wave country." Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look before smiling. It did make sense. Hiashi would want to know what his eldest daughther did on her first true mission, and it would also give him some more insight about the world outside the walls of Konohagakure. With a nod and a wave farewell Hinata turned before walking past the guards and through the gate of the Hyuuga complex.

* * *

Haku and Zabuza were clearly shocked at the beauty of the vast clan complex. Unlike the Hyuuga clan, the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans had to many people to fit in one household, no matter how big. So both clans had their own section of the large shinobi village. House littered the streets of the Uzumaki clan complex. Like before the people ether gave waves or hateful glances towards their clan heir. 

However, the complex was diffrent then the Uchiha's in many ways. In the middle lay a park. Trees and benches were abundant and healthy. The children ran around playing as their parents or guardians talked. It was a sight that Zabuza hadn't seen in many years, and Haku hadn't seen at all. It brought a smile to the mist orphans face.

The two missing-nin noticed their destination, it being the biggest house in the whole complex. Threw the windows people could be seen going about their lives in harmony. The rag tag group walked through the gates to the house and passed the guards. Upon opening the front door Zabuza and Haku were once again caught off guard by the sheer size of the foyer. Stopping, Naruto gave them a sheepish smile.

" I know it's big, but thats because we have a lot of people living here. The familes of the council and major members live in this household." He started to walk again with Zabuza and Haku following him. " The Uzumaki clan is the largest in Konohagkure, followed closely by the Uchiha and Hyuuga. We, like the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, have a powerful kekkei genkai in the form of a dojutsu."

Both nodded their heads as they followed the blonde tour guide. Having seen his eyes in action for themselves they couldn't argue that the dojutsu wasn't powerful. Naruto proceded to tell them the basics. About his clan's rules and regulations or how things went in the village. It was obvious how impressed both shinobi were at the boy's knowlage. Not many people knew about the customs of other clans minor or major.

By the time Naruto had finished filling them in the sun was begining to set in the distance. Naruto had them follow him to an extra room. Inside were two beds of the finest quaility. One could not help but to admire the scarlet bed spread. With a smile Naruto let the two shinobi to their devices as he went in search of his father

* * *

Said father was currently trying his hardest to curve his anger. In front of him sat the four people he hated the most. The first two he had the displeasure of seeing everyweek. His old mentor and former Hokage Sarutobi's teammates, Koharu, and Homura. These two always did see him in a bad light. 

No matter what he did to help his village he would always look bad in their eyes. So naturally it caused for dislike on both sides of the fence. They thought he was a young and reckless leader that would only steer the village into a state of utter chaos and disaster. He thought they were old coots who need some friends, and other things, in their lives. So both sides tried to co exisit.

However, he hated his next set of guess much more. Hana Yajuu and her father Kaito Yajuu. Arashi Uzumaki never had anything against these two in particular. He did however dislike what they had came for. Despite how many times he had told them. The Yajuu clan was not native to Konohagkure, it hailed from a small village in earth country. Every few years they would send a group to Konoha in order to convince the Uzumaki clan to " Pay Up" on their agreement.

Once upon a time the Yajuu clan had a dark foe. A nomatic clan roamed the countries killing each member of th Yajuu clan it could find. No one could guess why they only attacked the Yajuu clan or how they had overpowered members of one of the top ten shinobi clans without so as a few young shinobi's lost. However one thing was for ceartin, the Yajuu clan was desprate.

So the Uzumaki clan capitilized on this. They agreed to help the Yajuu clan to track down and exterminate their enemies on one condition, the Yajuu clan would be forced to send it's help whenever needed no matter what the cost. It was a lot to ask for considering the fact that a great shinobi war was on the rise. But the Yajuu clan agreed with a condition of their own. They could ask one thing that didn't immediately endanger the Uzumaki clan. Both sides agreed to these terms and a truce was formed.

However, problems soon became apparent when the Yajuu clan asked for payment. The Uzumaki clan had captured several young children from the nomatic attackers. The Yajuu clan wanted all survivors exterminated but the Uzumaki clan beileved it not fair that the children should be punished for what those before them had done. In the end the clan heads came to an agreement. They would hand over a member of the nomatic clan for breeding purposes. The Yajuu clan agreed since the nomatic clan had strange abilities and an abnormal amount of chakra.

For years they lost contact. Two shinobi wars had come and gone. The clans had changed their customs, from only clan heads making decisions to clan councils. For two generations they said nothing, until twelve years ago. One a messenger from the Yajuu clan had come asking for their end of the bargain the Uzumaki clan was more then happy to obey. Their was a few desendents of the clan around the village that were more then willing to follow through with the agreement. It was when the Yajuu clan refused to take the offering, saying they wanted a specific child.

The Uzumaki council immedietly knew what their game was. The Yajuu clan had waited until the nomatic clan had intermarried with those of Konoha. They had waited until the clan had married into one of Konoha's kekkei genkai. It was a cheap and underhanded scheme. Unfourtnetly their was only one child in the whole village that met their requirements.

Naruto.

It was why Arashi never really told Naruto much about his mother. For fear of someone using that knowlage against him in order to steer him towards their side. Time and time again he had refused to give up Naruto, with the majority of the Uzumaki clan backing his descison. Yet the Yajuu clan did not know when to give up.

" I've told you before. This time is no different." Both members of the Yajuu clan looked on with a frown.

" We've offered a fair trade. Since were practically taking two clans the clan council has come to an agreement. Due to the inability to service our needs we have decided to relocate into fire country. In exchange you'll follow threw on the exchange. Our clans will become one."

Now Arashi understood why Koharu and Horuma had come. He had full control over Naruto, they couldn't make him give his son away for the village. So they had come to presuade him.

" If that's the case why do you need my son? Their are several other clans with kekkei genkai in this village. The Uchiha or Hyuuga clan would be more than happy to agree, and you still get one of the others who offered themselves before."

" The agreement was not with the Uchiha or Hyuuga clans."

" The agreement also didn't state a member of the Uzumaki clan up for trade." Once again their frown was apparent.

" Yes that is true, but their was nothing stating that we couldn't." Now Arashi frowned.

" Okay, you have a point. But if we were to agree to this why my son? Their are hundreds of other Uzumaki clan members."

" Yes their are, but none with as much potent blood as your son. We are offering our clan heir as well. Isn't that a fair trade." Arashi's frown deepend.

" This isn't some political benefit. My son is a living and breathing person. He has rights!" His anger was apparent. It caused the other occupants to shrink back some. One as powerful as him should not be tested. Seeing that today's meeting was a lost cause, both members of the Yajuu clan stood and prepared to leave.

" We understand and will take into consideration the things you have said today about the other clans." Arashi's face seemed to soften. " There is one more thing that needs to be taken into account." The Yondamie Hokage gave the go ahead. " We will be sending two of our own to this years chuunin exam. One will be our clan heir, we expect the upmost care. That alone may convince us to join Konohakure." This seemed to appease both Koharu and Homura.

" Very well." Started the Yondaime Hokage. " She will be given the upmost amout of care while in our village." The two Yajuu clan represenitives nodded their heads in appreciation before walking from the room with the two ex teammates of the Sandaime. Once gone the Yondaime Hokage gave a long sigh.

Day like these made him regret being Hokage.

* * *

Naruto was awakend by a knock at his bed room door. Groggily he stumbled out of bed before opening it. He was greeted with the sight of his cousin Gin. An amused smile made it's way onto Gin's face as he observed his little cousin. Naruto was always one who had a problem waking up. 

" Naruto, I know that you've just came back yesterday. But you still can't use that as an excuse to sleep all day." His response was a small mutter.

" I have the day off from missions." It was true, Jiraiya wasn't a slave driver. That and he needed to catch up with his 'reasearch'.

" That's all fine and dandy little cousin. You still have things to do, like a council meeting in..." He looked at the clock on the night stand. " Thirty minutes." This woke the Uzumaki heir up. Within seconds he had moved from the door and into his bathroom. Leaving a laughing Gin to shut his door as he left.

The blonde stepped out with still trying to fit his tee shirt around his head. Straighting out his clothes he walked from the room and straight towards the council meeting. Naruto was no fool, he knew that many of the older members would protest to his being on the council. But there was nothing they could do about it. He had completed the proper requirements and had the right to join in on the meeting.

He walked into the room quietly. Luckily the meeting had yet to start. He took a seat and waited. There were only about ten memebers on the council, eleven counting himself. Each memeber counted one vote when ever a serious problem arose. However, any other time the clan head would delegate what happend. If a clan meeting was called for, a serious issue must have made itself apparent.

* * *

Arashi Uzumaki walked into the Uzumaki clan meeting room, and immediatly regretted it. It had totally slipped his mind that Naruto had gained himself a seat on the council. Since he had missed the last two meetings due to the mission his team had taken, Arashi hadn't noticed the lack of what should be an extra voice. 

The meeting started with basic talk. Things happen around the village, missions requested espically for the Uzumaki clan, discussions over the bingo book. Arashi wanted to keep away from the true topic as long as possible. At first he had the idea of stalling for time, hoping that mabey Naruto would get bored. Then he remember his son's tendency to always learn as much as possible. The thoughtful look on Naruto's face had yet to leave, the young blonde was intent on hearing to every thing being said. It really surprised Arashi to see Naruto so ingrossed in learning something that didn't involve his shinobi life.

" Arashi-sama." Masura's voice came from the far side of the room. It was obvious from his facial expression that he was annoyed by the staling. " What reason did you have for calling a clan meeting? Surely it was not something as trivial as this." Arashi narrowed his eyes. Masura knew what was going on. How he figured out escaped the Uzumaki clan head.

" Two represenitive from the Yajuu clan came to my office yesterday." This caught the immediate attention of everyone in the room. Naruto looked up with a curious expression. The young blonde was always intrested in the events and other clans outside of the village.

" What did they want?" Asked a worried looking Cho. Arashi gave a sigh.

" The same thing they always want." All of the members groaned, with the exception being Masura and an unexperinced Naruto. " However they did say some diffrent things. Something about possibly relocating to fire country."

" On what condition?" Came the voice of another clan member.

" That we show their heir the upmost importance during the chuunin selection exam. If she finds Konoha to her liking the rest will follow without a second thought." Most members snorted. It seemed as if the rumor of the Yajuu clan heir getting anything she wanted was true.

" So that's all we have to do?" Arashi flinched knowing who the voice had came from. He had hoped that Naruto would keep his mouth shut throughout the whole meeting. " Are these guys a major clan or something?"

It was common fact around the village that not only did Masura dislike Naruto, but also wanted to be head of the Uzumaki clan more than anything else. So it would of course benefit him greatly if Naruto was no longer around. With no direct desendent of Arashi's around to take over he would be next in line. So it surpised no one that he voted in sending Naruto away each time the discussion of the Yajuu clan came to the forefront. So other members voted against sending Naruto due their general dislike for him.

" Oh, their major all right." Answered a grinning Masura. He figured that if he got Naruto intrested the blonde would agree to go on his own. " One of the top ten shinobi clans with a kekkei genkai. Very powerful." This of course upped Naruto's curiosity.

" So all we have to do in order to gain the village more shinobi power is to show their clan heir a good time?" Against everyone elses chagrin Masura nodded happily. " Piece of cake!" Shouted the overly enthusiastic blonde. Arashi quickly shock out of his stupor.

" Not so fast son. They say the girl is really stuck up. That she wants what she wants when she wants it. Most people won't be able to put up with that." This caused Naruto to look thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers. Arashi prayed he hadn't guessed what Naruto was thinking.

" Then I volunteer to do it." Damn, why did he have to be right? " I'm more tolerant than most people and it's always fun to meet new people." Masura looked absolutely estatic.

" That's a great idea young Naruto!" He shouted with a large grin. " Who knew you could be so smart." The blonde boy either ignored the insult or didn't care. He mearly blushed at the praise. Arashi gave a long sigh. There was no way out of changing Naruto's mind once it had been made up.

" Then it's settled then." He started with a disappointed tone. " When the heir comes to town in two weeks Naruto will be her tour guide." His son grinned happily. " That is all for the main issues. If anyone has anything to add raise your hand and state the issue." No one raised a finger. " Then that is all for this meeting. The meeting is ajourned."

With that the clan members began shuffling out of the room. As his son walked pass Arashi, still sitting in his seat, grabbed his wrist and gave his soon a percing look into his eyes.

" We need to talk Naruto." The young blonde did not object as the other left the room.

* * *

**Yay, my first original chap. Sorry it took so long to update. Now that school is out I should be able to update almost weekly. With that said i'll need your help.**

**first and foremost is an explination of the apperence of the Yajuu clan. It's mainly to spice the story up some so i'm not promising anything yet.**

**Second thing on the list are the rest of Naruto's abilites. I've decided to give him two more elemental blessings. one i've already chosen and the second I have ideas but not solid. If you'd like to submit an idea post it in a review. Nothing overly powerful like control over time.**

**Next is Naruto's Zanpaku-to. Next chapter i'll probably have some training with it going on and I've decided to change it's look. So i'll be going out of regular katana format and looking at other sword types on google. My question to you all is one or two swords. If you'd like to vote i'll look up unique swords using that format and have it change during the fight with Orochimaru. **

**So keep up those reviews. The pole for element will be open about five chapters and Zanpaku-to about two. So stay tuned.**


	4. Welcoming The Yajuu Heir

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

**Need more reviews!!!** Last chap I added what help I need in bold at the end of the story. **Come and vote people!!!** More details at the bottom.

* * *

" Then I volunteer to do it." Damn, why did he have to be right? " I'm more tolerant than most people and it's always fun to meet new people." Masura looked absolutely estatic. 

" That's a great idea young Naruto!" He shouted with a large grin. " Who knew you could be so smart." The blonde boy either ignored the insult or didn't care. He mearly blushed at the praise. Arashi gave a long sigh. There was no way out of changing Naruto's mind once it had been made up.

" Then it's settled then." He started with a disappointed tone. " When the heir comes to town in two weeks Naruto will be her tour guide." His son grinned happily. " That is all for the main issues. If anyone has anything to add raise your hand and state the issue." No one raised a finger. " Then that is all for this meeting. The meeting is ajourned."

With that the clan members began shuffling out of the room. As his son walked pass Arashi, still sitting in his seat, grabbed his wrist and gave his son a percing look into his eyes.

" We need to talk Naruto." The young blonde did not object as the other left the room.

* * *

Naruto lazily picked at his ramen. It was something that caused concern in the area surrounding Ichiraku's ramen stand. If Naruto was to bummed out to even eat his ramen then something was seriously wrong. They both thought of asking what his promblem was. But decided not to when he shot a glare at a civilian reaching for the salt infront of Naruto. So they called the only person who could help. Luckily, Naruto had yet to leave the ramen stand. So it was easy for Hinata to find him. She sat down next to her blonde companion, noticing that he had yet to acknowlage her. She frowned. This was a serious promblem. 

" Naruto?" She started softly. He turned his eyes to her breifly before looking back down at his bowl. " What's wrong?"

The two sat in scilence. Hinata waiting for his reply and Naruto not answering. It was starting to worry her. Whatever it was greatly upset her normally lively friend. And whatever caused him to be upset would soon make her upset. Naruto gave a long sigh, his eyes showning an inner disapointment.

" Have you ever heard of the Yajuu clan?" He asked without looking up from the bowl. Hinata gave a puzzled look. What could another clan have done?

" I can't say that I do." Her voice urging him to continue.

" Their a clan from Tsuchi. A major clan with an advanced bloodline limit and lots of man power. One of the stone's equivalents to the Uzumaki, Hyuuga, or Uchiha clan." He paused. Hinata's face rearranged into a frown. " Some time ago the Yajuu clan had a great promblem. Their was a nomatic clan lurking around killing all Yajuu clan members. The Uzumaki clan agreed to help and a truce was formed. Once they had done away with the clan some arguements started and another agreement was formed."

His sudden stop caused her to look alarmed. What could have caused him so much distress? What had this other cland done? What did the Uzumaki clan agreee to?

" What was the agreement." The worry was now evident in her voice.

" My clan had saved some off the children. And the Yajuu clan wanted them dead. However we wouldn't have that. So they formed another agreement stating that the Yajuu clan could have a memeber to interbreed with, in order to make thier blood stonger. They agreed to it, but waited until after the two great shinobi wars were over."

" What's so wrong with that." Naurto gave her a look of disbeleif.

" Are you serious." She nodded. " They didn't wait for safety reasons. They wanted them to intermarry with a Konoha kekkei genkai." Realization suddenly hit her.

" So they schemed in order to gain one of our dojutsu?" He gave no answer. " That's pretty low."

" Yeah, ten years ago they asked for us to pay up. But wouldn't accept any of the nomatic clan's desendents. They stated that they wanted a specific child."

" One who was also a member of a Konoha clan with a kekkei genkai?" He shot her a sad smile from the corner of his mouth before looking back down towards his bowl.

" There is only one problem. One child in the whole village who meets those requirements." It took Hinata a few minutes to figure out what had made him so sad. By that time he had left without her knowlage.

* * *

Naruto, unaware of were he was going, walked into a wall. Not literally of course, but rather into the chest of his father's student Hatake Kakashi. The blonde fell onto the ground with a thump. Looking up with glaring eyes he saw a laughing jounin and his companion. Kakashi's partner in crime was Rin, another of his father's students. She looked down at him with worried eyes while Kakashi started to chuckle loudly. 

" Are you ok Naruto?" Reaching a hand out in order to pull him to his feet. He accepted with a sigh.

" I was." He started before sending a look towards Kakashi. " Until this cyclops ran into me." This only seemed to make Kakashi laugh even harder.

" I wasn't the one who was walking around in a daze." Naruto snorted at Kakashi's rebutle.

" No. But you had your face in Jiraiya's Icha Icha paradise didn't you?" This instantly shut the jounin up. Rin frowned.

" How do you know about those anyway?" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, fake laugh that is.

" The author just so happens to be my jounin sensei, how do you think I know?" Her face turned red with anger. That pervertive bastard would pay. " What are you two doing walking around these parts any way?" Kakashi raised his one visable eyebrow.

" Isn't this a free country? We can walk were we want to right?"

" No." Came Naruto's reply.

" And why not?"

" First off, your in the Uzumaki clan complex." The two shrugged. " Second of all, you just don't happen to be walking around this part." That was true as well. This area was nearly deserted, with only a few people walking here or there.

" Then why are you over here, Naruto?" He snorted.

" Because unlike you two i'm a member of the Uzumaki clan. And I wanted to be alone." Rin shook her head.

" Too bad, we've been sent by our over protective sensei to go and retrive his son from sulking." Kakashi looked in immediete confusion.

" I thought you were buying me the new Icha Icha book? You promised." Rin gave him a snort of her own.

" So I lied. Big deal." This time Naruto gave a true chuckle. It brought a smile to her face. " Come on brat." With a reluctant sigh Naruto began to follow. The pair got about ten feet before they noticed the lack of footsteps. Both turned to see a pouting Kakashi.

" Come on loser." Shouted Naruto. The jounin didn't budge.

" I want the new Icha Icha paradise book!!" Rin and Naruto looked at him with a confused expression.

" Are you serious." Kakashi answered Rin with a nod. She gave a fustrated sigh. "Fine! I'll get your book! Just come on." This seemed to appease the prodigy as he started after the two. Naruto shot her a sideways glance.

" Your not getting it are you?" She snorted.

" Hell no."

* * *

The group off three arrived at the Hokage's office in orderly fashion. The secretary let them into the mission's office without giving a glance. The Yondaime Hokage was seated behind a long table with piles of scrolls infront of him. People walked over to him in order to receive their missions before walking over to his helper for the day. His 'daily helper', as Naruto put it, would give out more information about the mission being accepted. Things such as time requriements, possible enemy threats, and other general help. Today's 'daily helper' was Iruka from the academy. 

Arashi Uzumaki looked up when they approached the table.

" Naruto, we have a promblem." His son sighed deeply. " It's already been a week and your still acting like an idiot. Straighten up kid." Naruto glared at his father.

" Easy for you to say." His father quirked an eyebrow.

" Hey, I wasn't the one who agreed to give the girl a tour of our fair village without thinking." Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

" Yeah. But you were the one who kept something this important from his only son." The Yondaime Hokage put his hands up in defense. It was true.

" Okay. But that dosen't matter now. We've got bigger problems."

" What now?"

" The girl was schelduled to come three days before the chunnin exam. Well she's changed her mind." Naruto groaned. Arashi ignored it and kept talking. " Instead she'll be here tommorrow. That gives you one week before the chunnin exams to show her around." It took all of Naruto's will power not to scream out in anger.

" Isn't that just great." Arashi smirked at his son's predicament.

" Hey son. No pressure, just play it cool." Naruto frowned.

" Half the time I play it ' cool ' around girls my age they come flocking like birds." Arashi flinched. Partly because he was a father and partly because it would only make it harder for Naruto.

" Well it was your idea."

" Don't remind me dad." Arashi chuckled lightly at his son's attitude.

" Ok son, i'll try not to remind you. " A sudden thought crossed his mind. " Hey Naruto." The boy looked up a his father.

" Since there dosen't seem to be anybody else looking for missions at the moment lets go do some father son bonding." The gennin raised an eyebrow. Since when do they do father son bonding.

" What did you have in mind?" His father scratched his head.

" How bout that ramen place your always hanging at?" Naruto was intrested with in a second.

" Okay! I'll lead the way." The young blonde scrambled out the door with his father close on his hells. On his way out Arashi put his hand on his student's shoulder.

" Take care of things around here Rin." She smile and nodded. As soon as he was long gone she put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

" Take care of things around here Kakashi." The copy-nin used his one visable eye to glare at his ex-teammate as she hurried out the door.

_' All I really wanted was the new Icha Icha pardise book.'_ With a resigning sigh he sat in the now empty chair.

* * *

The two Uzumaki's ate their ramen while talking about their weeks. First Arashi told Naruto how things had gone while he was away on the mission to wave country. He told of the two meetings that the clan had in the gennin's absance. One dealt with minor matters such as who was going to be sent to the chunnin exam. 

Naruto himself had gained no notion of his team entering the promotion exams. However, when one had Jiraiya as a jounin sensei they tended to learn how patience. There was no doubt in the blonde's mind that Jiraiya would be giving them the forms soon. Then Arashi went on to the other problem that called a clan meeting. It was absurd and Naruto almost fell out of his chair laughing.

" We have a toilet tissue theif?" The blonde gennin asked while holding his sides? His father laughed with him.

" He don't mock it." Started Arashi between breaths. " You should have seen the look on Masura's face when he couldn't wipe himself." This sent Naruto over the edge as he fell onto the ground. Either ignorant or not caring about the people watching. Naruto sat back in his chair with a large grin spread wide across his face. He prayed that someone had gotten a picture of Masura's expression.

Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame watched the pair with large smiles. It had obviously been some time since the Yondaime Hokage had eaten a meal with his son. The life as leader of a shinobi village was stressful and full of things to do. It was hard mantaining a family and keeping up with the work at once. They remembered the last time the Uzumaki clan head had sat down to eat their ramen with his son. It was about three years ago last week.

Once the two had regained control of themselves, Arashi posed a question that he wanted anwers to.

" How was your mission to wave country son?" The young gennin looked at his father with a confused expression. A ramen noddle hanging from the side of his mouth. " Chew your food first Naruto." The Yondaime said with a chuckle. The blonde slurped the lone noodle into his mouth before answering.

" Didn't that old pervert tell you already?" His father gave a sigh before shaking his head from side to side.

" Nope. Jiraiya sensei was never really one for giving mission reports. Something about cramping his hand up, and that it affected his research time." Naruto snorted upon hearing his sensei's words. That was just like the old man. The blonde haired gennin proceded to tell his father the events that happend in wave country. From the first attempt on Tazuna's life up until the battle on the bridge.

" So then I fought Haku in his secret ninjutsu." The Yondaime Hokage was always one for poweful ninjutsu and instantly became intrested.

" Secret ninjutsu?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head.

" Yeah, something to do with his kekkei genkai." Arashi looked starteld.

" The kid has a kekkei genkai?" Once again he received a nod. " What does it do?"

" Kyuubi said it's probably a decendant of an Uzumaki member. Practically complete control over water and Ice." The gennin had noticed the Uzumaki clan head had taken a small note pad out of his robes and was jotting down something.

" Anything else you can tell me? About this kekkei genkai?" Arashi was overly surprised when he found out about Haku's kekkei genkai. It was something that Jiraiya should have told him about for sure.

" I say an enviroment with a whole lot of moisture would be best if Haku wanted to use his kekkei genkai to the fullest. He was even able to draw it out of the mist created by Zabuza. His father was busy writing as he told about his battle against the two mist shinobi.

" Anything else? What about that secret ninjustu?" Naruto thought for a moment on how best to describe it.

" From what I gather he used one handed sealsand a strange priviate hand seal" Arashi once again began to scribble in his note pad. " He made a dome of ice mirrors. Extremely strong and hard to break." His father choose to interupt at this time with a guess.

" Wait, I think I know the rest. He reflected jutsu back at it's sender using the mirrors right?" Naruto gave him a confused look.

" No, rather he reflected himself. Nice guess though." It was a nice guess, and something Naruto would have to look into. Arashi gave him a confused look of his own.

" He sent himself through the mirrors?" Naruto nodded.

" Yep. Very ingenious and hard to guard against. Moved at the speed of light between them. Anyone without a dojutsu would probably been done within the first five minutes. And even withone it would be hard pressed to win. I wasn't sure if I would."

" Wow. I'll have to get him to show it to me. What else happend?"

" Well I beat him using the assasination technique I made, and killed him." Arashi looked up in surprise.

" You killed him?"

" Yes." Came Naruto's slow and serious reply.

" Then how is he around today." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he remembered.

" That's rigth!!" His yell caught the attention of both Ichiraku and Ayame as well as his father. " I forgot to tell you!"

" Tell me what Naruto?" Arashi asked with an amused smile. Naruto was positively beaming.

" Zetsumei-sama. He gave me his blessing when I said i'd use it in order to revive Haku."

" What? Are you serious?" Naruto's smile only got wider.

" Yep. He gave me enough power to revive Haku. I doubt I can do it again and have enough sense not to try it."

Arashi looked at his son with a mixture of emotions. Pride and happiness becasue of his son's accomplishments. Naruto had succeded in gaining recognition from one of the strongest elemental spirits in exsistance. All because he had the heart to give a damn about a boy that had tried to kill him.

He was also experincing anger, disappointment, and fustration. His only son had come so far since the clueless boy years ago. He was practically a clan prodi- no he was a clan prodigy. He had learned complex ninjutsu and whole taijutsu style. The boy could call fourth boss summons and defeat jounin level shinobi. If that wasn't the mark of a clan prodigy then no one deserved to be called one.

Then their was the fact that he was constantly growing. He had found out from reports that Naruto had been through three diffrent sets of weights since he had began to train under Jiraiya. That was practically a set of weights a week. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto was faster in raw speed then most jounin, probably on par with Gai or Kakashi.

And it was clearly obvious that the boy was going to be over six foot when he was done growing. The last time Arashi had checked his son's height had been about 5'8, and Naruto was ten then. Every day his son was changing and he wasn't there to see it. It made the Uzumaki clan head sick to his stomach.

_' But i'll make a change starting now.'_

Arashi gave a smile, a fake smile, in order to hid his frown. " That's great son. I'm very proud of you son." He really was, but he was also sad at the same time.

" Thanks dad!" Said Naruto with a broader smile than even thought possible. " That really means a lot coming from you." Arashi's smile almost fell. It was then that he made his decesion.

" Well I know a way to celebrate." Naruto looked up surprised. " Come to our usual training grounds in about thiry minutes son. I have something important I want to teach you." With that he left Naruto with a confused look.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Arashi stood with a box beside him. Infront of him sat his only son, wide eyed in anticipation. The Yondaime Hokage grinned, his son was always one to learn something new.

" What are you going to teach me dad?" Naruto was genuinely curious. It had been sometime since his father had taught him something that would help further his job as a shinobi. Arashi reached into the box at his side and pulled out a water balloon.

" I've decided to teach you a powerful and deadly jutsu. It took me three years to create and even then it isn't as far along as it needs to be. The only other person who knows this jutsu is the old pervert." His eyes bore deep into Naruto's equally blue orbs. The blonde gennin had only seen his father as serious as he was now on a few occasions. All three incedents involved the possiblilty of death.

" What is the name of this jutsu father?" He was forced to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

" It is known as the Rasengan. An A-class ninjutsu that most won't probably be able to even preform. It has great destructive force and is very verstitle. You are not, I repeat, you are not to use this unless absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear son?" Naruto could only nod, he was completely wrapped around his father's words. If he was willing to trust Naruto with a jutsu of this caliber than this wasn't a time to have his mind wandering.

" I understand father. How do I learn this jutsu? What are the hand seals?" Arashi smiled while waving his hand.

" That's one of the things that makes this ninjutsu so powerful and useful. There are no hand seals son." Naruto's eyes widend.

" No hand seals? None at all?!" Arashi shook his head no. The blonde gennin had seen one seal and one handed seals. But never no seals at all. " How is that possible dad?"

" The hand seals only help to form the chakra son. The more a ninjutsu is used the less hand seals will be needed as the body remembers the flow of the chakra. I simply used my body to create this jutsu from scratch so my body needed no hand seals in order to control the chakra."

Naruto was completely blown away by the explination. It opened up so many new doors for training. It also made Naruto think about a question he had asked himself long ago. After he created the two techniques in order to become a high member of the Uzumaki clan he began to think about other ways to invent jutsu.

He saw that he had only scratched the surface of chakra manipulation and was more than curious about what else he could create. This new discovery on hand seals made him think about ninjutsu in many other diffrent ways. But for the moment he had to focus on the task at hand.

" If there are no hand seals how do we start?" Arashi grinned at his son's willing to learn attitude. It was something most needed. He tossed his son a water balloon.

" You'll learn the way I invented it." Naruto looked at the water balloon with a curious gaze.

" What is the ballon for?" Arashi answered by picking a ballon of his own out of the box. Naruto watched as his father held the balloon in his hand before it exploded into bits, some of the water hitting them both.

The blonde was beyond speechless. One second the balloon had been fine and then the next it had been blown into oblivion. If the blonde had any doubts about the Rasengan's power before they had now faded away. To the untrained eye it look like nothing special. But to one able to sense chakra to a degree they would have felt the sudden spike of power that flowed through the balloon.

" W-What?" It was all that came out of the blonde gennin's mouth. His father's grin only intensified as he reached inside the box and pulled out another water balloon before holding it in his outstretched hand.

The solid look his father gave caused Naruto to snap out of his stupor. In an instant he had activated his Soshigan and was watching as the chakra flowed inside the water balloon. The blonde took note of how the chakra swirled in diffrent directions, numerous rings of energy moving about inside the balloon. He was forced to blink as a bright flash erupted from within and this balloon exploded like it's predecesor.

" Do you see now Naruto?" Arashi asked as his son rubbed his eyes.

" Yes. The chakra moves around in multiple rings before forcefully expanding itself outward. I guess this would symbolize the power." Arashi's grin returned full force at his son's breakdown of the first step.

" Your absolutely right son. Each ring symbolizes the power inside the rasengan. The more chakra rings the more power it holds." Naruto nodded, obviously excited. Arashi smiled before moving the box over to his son and walking under a tree before sitting down.

" That's all I have to do for the first step?" Arashi nodded as he reclined against the tree.

" Yep. That's all you have to do. But it's not as simple as you think it is. I'll be taking a nap until your done." Naruto frowned as his father closed his and layed his head back against the tree bark.

* * *

The trip to Konoha had took far longer than expected. A lone wagon travled through the forest surrounding the hidden village. The occupants were completely bored, there was nothing but a sea of leaves surrounding them on all sides. Luckily for them the destination came into sight once they were over a hill. 

Shuiro Yajuu was not as bad as everyone protrayed her to be. Sure there were times when she got things that other didn't but it wasn't because she pouted about it or argued until she got what she wanted. Her father just treated her like she was a spoiled brat, even though she wanted to be treated normal.

The Yajuu clan heir had dark red hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She wore black pants that were wrapped with bandages at the bottom. Her headband had a scarlet cloth and was tied around her waste as a belt. She wore a blood red shirt that showed her mid drift and black jacket that she kept open. Her eyes were black pools that seemed to beckon one's soul when eye contact was made.

The idea of an arranged marrige did not sit well with her. It was one of the few times that she tried beg her father. But he held firm. Life really wasn't fair. So here she was, forced to come a week early by her father. And she had the glares of her team at her back. They knew how the Yajuu clan acted and how overly exaggerated the rumors of how she acted were. But it didn't mean they had to like being forced to leave their home earlier than they should have.

The group could see their welcoming commitee.

_' A gang of old people.' _Shuiro thought with a snort. She noticed that one of the two men had an air of danger about him despite his kind looking face.

The carrige pulled to a stop infront of the gates. The guards immediaetly going from their tired posture to a rigid millitary like look. Shuiro mused that it was for impression only. The three elders walked forward to meet them. The elderly woman spoke.

" Welcome to Konohagkure. We are two of Konoha's village council." She gestured to the man standing on her left. " And this is our teammate from our shinobi days and former Sandaime Hokage." The elderly man gave a small smile as he smoked his pipe.

" My name is Sarutobi. Which one of you would be the clan heir?" Shuiro noticed how he had looked at her as she exited the carriage and had already guessed that she was the heir. He was obviously a powerful shinobi, even in his old age.

" That would be me." She stated stepping forward. Ignoring the sneer her rival slash teammate sent her. " My name is Shuiro Yajuu, would you be the legendary shinobi know through out the lands as the professor?"

The old Hokage was obviously shocked that she had came to such a conclusion so quickly. It was obvious that she studied her opposing shinobi well. But if young Naruto did his job they would soon be allies.

He also came to the conclusion that her teammates and jounin sensei did not know of the agreement. It would defenitly not be benificial to stone if they lost their leading clan to their rival shinobi village.

" Yes young lady. I am the professor." She smiled brightly upon learning that her guess had been correct. The other two, of little importance, introduced themselves as Koharu and Homaru. Shuiro could easily tell she wasn't at all going to like these two. They were only intrested in their well being.

Soon the group was moving threw the village. Shurio had to admit that it was beautiful and had a certain feel that Tsuchi didn't have. The people were friendly and showed respect to their former Hokage. However, she could have done without Koharu and Homaru's constant chatter. She hadn't really heard a word they had said since she entered the village.

The tour went on for some time and before the group knew it the sun was starting to retract it's light. Shuiro was very tired and her team was barely keeping up.

" Sorry to inturpt. But we have had a long journey and would like nothing better at the moment than to retire for the night." As she predicted Koharu and Homaru instantly went into suck up mode. Within minutes they were traveling towards a hotel that had been reserved for them. As they continued walking she looked about, trying to memorize land marks. Her eyes swept about the city. Taking in every detail in site.

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes going wide with a light never seen before by her teammates. Her tours stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at her with confusion.

" Is there something wrong?" Asked a wary Koharu. Shuiro mearly pointed ahead.

" Who is that?" She asked in an amazed voice.

* * *

Arashi awoke to the sound of and aggravated yell. He smiled as he heard his son mutter curses under his breath. He had warned his son not to take this technique to lightly.

" That's enough for today champ." He said while sitting up. Naruto was tattered a brusied. A sight not normally seen on the Uzumaki heir. His breathing was rugged and he was low on chakra. Nearly all the balloons had been used.

" Alright." Naruto knew when to quit. He had succeded in only putting a hole into the balloon's side. It would take much thought on how to greatly expand the power used.

The two made their way towards home. Choosing to take the route through the city as they talked more about the training. Naruto smiled at a joke his father made. Unaware at who he had just passed by.

* * *

Sarutobi cringed when he looked to were the Yajuu heir was pointing. Arashi and Naruto were not going to like this one. He let a soft smile fall into place as he thought of Hinata's reaction. But it quickly went away upon seeing Koharu's grin.

" The young boy?" She asked sweetly, a little too sweet. Shuiro nodded dumbly. " That is the Uzumaki heir, I believe his name is Naruto." Shuiro could only stand in shock. That was the Uzumaki heir? How lucky she was.

" I believe we should keep going Shuiro." Her jounin-sensei's soft voice cut in. " And stop drolling. The boy is already gone." Indeed young Naruto was. Shuiro gave one last glance in that general direction before following the unofficial tour guides. As they walked on they were compeltely unaware of the pale eyes that watched them with a glare on Shuiro until out of range.

Hinata knew that look. And it was not one she liked.

* * *

Uh-oh.

Things are getting deep. Next time will be the metting of the heirs/slash beginning of the chunnin exams.

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!**

Poll one:

**One swords or Two swords.**

Poll two:

**Name one last element for Naruto to gain the favor of.**

That's it until next time.


	5. Uzumaki Naruto's Problems

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

This chapter is mainly for just being here. No real development with the actual story. Just how this one turned out as I wrote it. Hope you like it.

Anyhow... This is how things have been going.

Here are the polls so far!

Instead i've decided to give Naruto two elemental blessings. The one I was going to give him dosen't have much in battle use. So now vote two more elements.

Here's the poll so far.

Elements:

Water 5

Fire 3

Light 3

Darkness 2

Earth 3

lightning 6

These aren't the only elements. Again you can add an idea. But don't make it something like control over time.

One sword also has a solid lead.

one sword 14

two swords 10

But I have to add that if I were to write a story with two swords one sword would be something like a unique Katar that wouldn't affect his ability to use ninjutsu.

**I've also made another desicion**.

Due to the amount of Naruto and Bleach crossovers out there now I have decided to take away Naruto's Zanpaku-to and change it to extra abilites instead. For his sword I have a much more creative idea.

I'm going to take a page out of Inuyasha and instead have Kyuubi give him a gift instead. A blade made of his fang. But you'll have to wait until the chunnin exams to see what it will do.

If you still want to see how I would write a bleach crossover I have another story i'm writing that will be a bleach crossover in which Naruto will travel to soul society and what not.

**I need more votes people!!!!**

**Another thing was brought to my attention from reading reviews**.

For those who don't know I didn't start this story. The original author said that he couldn't continue and if anyone wanted to finish then they should ask. So he gave me permission to finish the story up. The first two chapters are just the other eight chapters from the orignal story merged into one. So far my only two original chaps are three and four.

Here is the next exciting installment in the Uzumaki Clan.

Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sun's unforgiving rays. It was one of the few disadvantages about having a room with three windows instead of one. It was times like these that made him regret his previous desicions. Such as asking for it when it became avaliable. 

With a groan the blonde rose from his bed, his hair flailing around in diffrent directions due to his tossing and turning. A knock at the door caused him to become alert. Opening it he was met with the sight of an amused looking Gin.

His cousin covered his mouth to prevent laughing out loud. Naruto sighed. Why did Gin always bug him in the morning?

" Yo little cousin." Started Gin with a smirk on his face. " Your dad asked me to give something to you." Naruto nodded while holding his hand out. Gin looked at it strangely.

" May I please have the chunnin exam entrance form Gin?" Asked Naruto with another sigh. Gin was always one for proper manners.

His elder cousin looked up in immediate confusion before pulling the sheet of paper with it's many spaces for writting from behind his back.

" How'd you know kid?" Asked Gin as Naruto took the form from his hand.

" Simple, it would take old ero-sennin this long to turn the sheets over to us. My guess is that Hinata and Shikamaru are getting the same treatment as we speak." Gin seemed to accept this answer. But had another question to ask before leaving.

" Why do you call Jiraiya 'ero-sennin', Naruto?" The blonde gave a small smile.

" Two reasons." He answred while holding two fingers up. " First and foremost is the fact that he's a major pervert that peeps on woman in the bath house. And he writes the Icha Icha paradise books."

Gin nodded with a dazed smile on his face. Naruto scowled. He'd seen that look before, it meant that Gin read Jiraiya's disgusting books. Upon seeing the Uzumaki heir's frown Gin quickly snapped out of his stupor.

" What is the second reason?"

" It's what my dad calls him." It was a simple and truthful answer. Gin gave a short laugh.

" I guess the rumors of Arashi-sama being a trouble maker when he was younger are true." Naruto shared a laugh with his cousin at his father exspense. Before long most of the people in the halls way were looking at them strangely.

" Well i'll see you later little cousin. Make sure to turn that in or your team won't be able to particapate." Naruto gave him quick nod of his head as Gin walked away. Looking at the form Naruto retreated back into his room to finish preparing for the day.

* * *

Arashi met Naruto at the door to the council room. His son gave him a questioning look as to why he had called another meeting so soon. 

" Don't worry son. We have a legitment problem. And I have an idea that just might save you." That was all they he had told his son. So Naruto didn't know why his father had called this meeting.

Soon enough everyone had taken a seat, yawning every now and then. Naruto had always wondered why the clan meetings were held so early in the morning. It was common fact to everyone in the world that people couldn't think as well in the morning as they could any other time of the day.

" What was the reason for calling this meeting Arashi-sama?" Cho's sleepy voice waved through the air. Naruto looked perplexed. She was one of the few that cared about apperances so seeing her without any makeup on was a sight.

His father smiled. " Yes. We have a major problem." This caught the attention of the council.

" What is the problem?" Masura's voice seemed pretty concerned.

" The snake is back in the birds nest." Everyone sat in scilence. What in the hell was he talking about? Then Naruto remembered how his father liked to make cryptic messages about this sort of thing.

" I don't understand what you mean Arashi-sama."

" Think about it. What do birds have nest for?" Naruto sighed. He was going to make them solve the riddle.

" To lay eggs." He might as well answer seeing as no one else was going to. Arashi nodded at his son.

" And what do snakes do to bird eggs?"

" Eat them Arashi-sama." Came the voice of someone sitting closest to his father. Naruto didn't really know him.

" That's right, now how does a snake get into a birds nest?" Naruto frowned. Why was his father making this so damned difficult. He could be training to learn that jutsu.

" They sneak into the nest when the bird isn't around. Right?"

" Exactly right. So with all those clues what can you figure out?"

Naruto had to repress another sigh. His father's reason for making the council suffer so early in the morning was clearly beyond him. He turned his attention towards the other members at the end of the table. They seemed to be in deep concentration.

' _Wait a minute. They're thinking_.' Naruto could barely contain the grin that threatened to break out. His father was forcing them to think. In order to wake them up so they make the proper desicions.

It took about five more minutes for the council to desifer the hidden message. By that time they were wide eyed and awake. They also weren't to pleased to find out that the great ' Uzumaki clan toilet theif' was still running loose. It caused problems for the plan and made them look stupid to the others clans. Naruto was just trying not to laugh at the whole concept.

Currently the whole group was looking back at their clan head. Arashi sat with a small smile across his face. Partly because he had finished what he wanted to accomplish and partly because it was funny to him as well.

" Alright, on to more important bussiness. Does anyone have any other developments to state before I bring up my main topic for calling this meeting?" A few hands instantly went up.

" Yes Arashi-sama." Started someone at the far end of the table. " It has been brought to my attention that a team from a new shinobi village is about to make it's apperance in the chunnin selection exam."

Arashi recognized him. He was know to be one of the most reliable for information about things happening around the shinobi world. It was rumored that he had a spy network that almost rivaled the efficency of Jiraiya's.

" Yes. What do you have to talk about?" The man seemed to smile about being acknowlaged. Something that didn't happen often.

" I have some news that you might find important." He started while standing up. " A few off my contancts have found out some information about the hidden sound village that may cause trouble for the leaf."

Now he had everyone's complete and utter attention.

" Please procede." Stated a now concerned Cho. " What information have you obtanined?"

" I believe that Konoha may have a huge problem in the near future. And concendering how reliable this contact has been before I have no reason to doubt his information."

He paused for dramatic build up. Naruto had to surpress and urge to yell at him 'to spit it out already'.

" The hidden village of sound located near rice county has a Konoha missing-nin as it's leader and creator."

" Who is it?"

" The legendary snake sannin, Orochimaru." This caused shock throughout the room.

" Are you positive?" Asked Arashi. The man looked sheepish.

" Although I myself have not seen it with my own eyes. My contact has never steered me wrong before." The Yondaime Hokage seemed to accept this.

" Thank you, and your contact, for bringing this to my attention."

" It was nothing really Arashi-sama. I learned just recently. Luckily for me I didn't have to set an appointment up with you."

" Still, this is invaluable information. Come to my office first thing tommorrow. I have something I want to give you." The man seemed to beam with confidence and thanks. " Anybody else got something to contribute?"

" I have some very pressing matters to discuss Arashi-sama." Said another one Naruto didn't know, this time female. " It's about getting our own private hot spring in the compound." Arashi raised an eyebrow.

" May I ask what for?" He was truly curious as to why the village hot springs weren't good enough.

" There has been this strange white haired old man peeping around the village hot springs and writing things in a notebook. Started about a month ago. Many people in the clan don't feel it safe anymore and have asked me to bring this up with the council."

Arashi and Naruto sweatdropped. They both should have known that Jiraiya would be the one to cause a fear of the village hot springs. When would the old pervert get enough?

" I'll look into it for sure. Anything else that needs to be brought up before I move onto the main topic?" This time no one raised their hands. " Good. Now to move onto more pressing matters."

" Such as Arashi-sama?" Came the voice of another random member.

" The Yajuu clan." Once again this topic caused everyone to be on alert. " The Yajuu clan heir arrived in the village yesterday. She'll be arriving here in about two hours as part of the agreement." This took many people by surprise.

" She came early?" Asked a wide eyed Cho. Arashi nodded. " But why?" Naruto scowled, already knowing what the answer would be.

" To quote _'Give a review of the village.' _We all know that's just a bunch of bullshit." Naruto looked up at his father with visable surprise. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha didn't use profainty to often.

" Indeed it is Arashi-sama." Entered Masura's voice. A sly smile on his face. " But we need to think of the village first. Perhaps we should just give in to their demands. Put the villages needs above our own. Don't you agree."

Many of the memebers that personally knew Naruto started to curse Masura to the deepest pits in hell. However, what they didn't know was that Arashi had expected this.

" Your right Masura." Started Arashi. Causing everyone present to look at him with pure surprise. " The village needs should come first."

" I'm glad you see it that way Arash-" Masura was cut off.

" But what about the clan needs?" His interuption was timely.

It was at this instant that Naruto knew what his father had planned. And if it were on normal circumstances he wouldn't follow along at all.

" What do you mean Arashi-sama?" Asked Cho.

" Do we really want to give them our first clan prodigy in about four generations?" The group looked at him in surprise before looking at Naruto.

A clan prodigy was diffrent then a shinobi prodigy. Were as a shinobi prodigy was know for his or her skill and how fast they rosed through the shinobi ranks, a clan prodigy was know by his or her ability to use clan techniques.

" What has young Naruto done to gain that title Arashi-sama?" Asked an angry Masura. His eyes narrowed into a glare that was directed at both the clan heir and the clan head.

" Why don't I let him tell you. How has your clan abilites manefeisted son?"

Naruto surpressed the urge to sigh deeply. He rather wouldn't want the spot light of the whole village on him but it seemed to be the only way to save him from such a horrible faith.

He came to the conclusion that it would also help his stature with the rest of the village. He noticed how some people disliked him not because of the Kyuubi but who he was.

As the son and only heir to the strongest clan in the village and the strongest Kage in history he was expected to be a top notch fighter.

The people knew very little about him and his accomplishments since he had yet to shine like Itachi or Sasuke had. Even the Hyuuga clan had a clan genius in the form of Hinata's cousin Neji. Who Naruto disliked with an extreme passion due to the boy's attitude.

The rest of the Uzumaki clan did not have any bragging rights about young and upcoming stars. So it obviously effected the way the village saw the clan or, more importantly, him.

The Young Uzumaki heir conceded defeat. The pros clearly outweighed the cons in this situation. It won't against his whole code but would more than likely work out for the best.

Taking a deep breath he stood and began to talk about the diffrent abilites that he had gained from working with his elemental spirits. Soon he had much of the council wrapped around his words. Even his father and Masura were wide eyed at his accomplishments.

" After I finished saving Tazuna's family from the rouges, I joined the battle on the bridge in time to help Jiraiya-sensei fend off the rest of the attackers. After that I fought Zabuza's apprentice in his secret technique." People were leaning over the table in an effort to get closer.

" What happend next young Naruto?" The Uzumaki heir raised an eyebrow at Masura's sudden attitude change. It was better to deal with but Naruto still didn't like being called young.

" Well I figured out that the boy had a kekkei genkai that was a desendant of someone from the Uzumaki clan with a water blessing and a high water affinity." Some older and more experince member frowned at the idea. " I fought in his secret technique but it was becoming to much for me."

" What happend then?" Came the member that wanted hot springs.

" I was forced to use the summoning technique. I summoned the boss of the dragon clan." Several members gasped at the revelation. It had been generations since someone was able to do that.

" And the summon. Did it help?" Naruto looked at her with a confused expression.

" Of course it did! Haku was rather strong and many shinobi had lost to him before. With the summon I may have not won." The whole Uzumaki clan council was completely under his control.

" So it helped you to win? What happend?"

" I used my assasination technique and killed Haku. This was before I learned of Jiraiya and Zabuza's agreement. In the after math of the tradgedy I gained my second blessing." It was time for the heavy hitter.

" What was your new blessing Naruto?" Arashi asked with a smooth smile. He also knew the magnitude of what Naruto was about to say. " We would all very much like to know who blessed you."

The blonde took a deep breath before answering. " Zetsumei, the spirit of death." Now everyone, with the exception of Arashi who had already known, went into complete and total shock.

" Are you sure it was the spirit of death Naruto?" Asked a wide eyed Cho. It took all of his self control not to let an arrogant smirk out.

" Yes. Completely sure. He promised to visit some time soon in order to work on my abilites." The council had now began to discuss things around the room.

" Very well young Naruto." The blonde gennin tried not to snarl at the title Masura continued to use. " We shall rethink our desicions and come to a new agreement next meeting." Naruto had hoped it would be enough.

" With that said. Is their anymore buissness to attend to?" Arashi asked. He was obviously trying to get the meeting over with. No one raised their hands. " No? In that case this meeting is over."

On the way out of the meeting room people congradulated Naruto on all of his success. Even Masura gave him a small smile before walking off. Within minutes the group had disperessed and Naruto was left in the hall way alone. He had meant to say goodbye to his family but was side tracked with the others.

The blonde made his way down the hall before he was stopped by a voice. He turned to see a panting Akina running to him. Her face flushed.

" Naruto!" He looked at her strangely. " You have to report the the dojo immediately." She looked surprised and shocked.

" Why?" It was all that came out of his mouth." Akina let out a smile.

" Their was a spirit that came up. Said his name is Zetsumei. He wants you to grab your blade and to meet him down their asap." Naruto's eyes went wide.

" Alright. Stall for me Akina-nee-chan. I really apreciate it." He ran off in the direction of his room. Leaving a still flustered Akina behind.

* * *

Zetsumei and Fuzei watched with amusment as Naruto stumbled into the dojo. The blonde was breathing heavily and if the shouts from behind him were any indication he had sprinted his way to the room. 

He looked up in surprise at seeing Fuzei there as well. It had been sometime since they had spoken and he was happy to see her.

" Welcome Naruto. I trust everyone isn't to mad at you." She said with a smile. Naruto blushed with embarasment.

" I don't think they will be to hard on him." Said Zetsumei. " Anyhow let's get down to buissness. We have devised a schedule for you. In the morning you'll train with Fuzei then at five you'll switch over to me." Naruto nodded in understanding.

" What will happen if I get more blessings?" It was an honest question.

" Well worry about that when the time comes. For now you'll be working with me until that Yajuu heir comes." Naruto nodded before pulling out his blade.

For the next two hours Naruto and Zetsumei spared. It was obvious that Naruto had a natural knack for kenjutsu and it was always something he wanted to try.

However, as the time went on Naruto noticed the look of disapointment on Zetsumei's face. It only got more apparent as the match went on and Naruto started to worry. By the time they had finished the spirit of death was right out frowning. Stopping he put his own blade away before holding a hand out towards Naruto.

" Let me see your Zanpaku-to Naruto." The blonde began to hope that he hadn't done anything wrong.

Handing the blade to the element of death he watched as Zetsumei began to look over the sword with a critical eye. His frown only deepend by the second.

" Damn." Started Zetsumei. " I hoped that this wouldn't happen." Naruto looked on with worried eyes.

" What happend? What's wrong with it?" The blonde began. Zetsumei waved his hand.

" No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Zanpaku-to are special. They choose who their partner is and this on dosen't seem to like you to much." Naruto looked crestfallen after hearing those words.

" So what do we do?" He was praying that this new development wouldn't cause any problems or make him loose his blessing.

" Nothing really. This sets our training back some but well over come it. You need a blade of some kind to finish however."

He placed the blade in side of it's seath before reaching into his clothes and pulling out a scroll. He tossed it over to Naruto.

" What will I do with this?" Asked the gennin while looking at the scroll. Zetsumei gave him an amused expression.

" Are you serious? Read over it until I get back. That simple." Naruto nodded his head. It really was simple. " Good. Now go and get ready. It's almost time." The blonde flinched at the thought of giving the Yajuu heir a tour.

With a reluctant sigh he went upstairs to change. Not noticing the looks he was getting from other clan members. It appeared as if word got around quick. By the end of the week the whole village would know of the Uzumaki clan prodigy.

Kyuubi could already tell he wasn't going to like the attention.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs with an scowl. His father trailing behind him. The Yajuu clan heir was supposed to be here at any minute. His father made him promise to be kind and curteous to the girl. But if she was anything like rumored to be it would be a problem. 

Only one thing seemed to be going for him. Hinata had suddenly appeared at the door announcing she would help him. Naruto wanted to jump for joy as he hugged the Hyuuga clan heir tightly, not at all noticing the blush that stained her face.

The two had decided on what to do. Each day they would show one land mark before eating and leaving. It would shorten the time they had to spend with the girl while not appearing rude.

Naruto had two goals that would greatly impact the rest of his natural born life to an extent of unimaginable porportions.

The first was getting the Yajuu heir to like Konoha. It was an important task and laid heavily on his shoulders. If he could get the Yajuu clan to come to Konoha it would mean great prosper to the village and also make him look good to the people.

With the Yajuu clan in their ranks the people of Konoha were safer then they were before. It would also bring more clients towards the village and help it to gain more military power.

His second goal was just as if not more important. He couldn't follow through with an arranged marriage. It went agains everything he stood for.

If he could steer the girl away from him it would prove all the more sweeter. He wasn't even sure what she looked like.

' But their is the problem of how cool I am.' Thought the Uzumaki heir. ' Curse my swagger.' He heard the Kyuubi snort in the background.

**" Swagger? You call that swagger. Without me you wouldn't be capable of those sort of things. I'm the mack daddy here." **

It took all of Naruto's self control not to burst out laughing. Even still he couldn't stop he smile that popped onto his face.

' Your the mack daddy? Kyuubi have you ever had a date?' It was an honest question. He could feel his fox counterpart smirk.

**" Hell yeah! Man I got them all over the world." **Naruto had to surpress another laugh. **" I'm telling you kit. I could pull them left and right."**

' I'm sure you could oh great Kyuubi.' The fox's smirk got wider.

**" Damn right, i'm the master pimp, Light knows she wanted me."** He couldn't hold it anymore. Naruto let out a loud laugh. Earning strange glance from those around him.

Arashi raised an eyebrow as he watched his son walk down the stairs. It was obvious that he was conversating with Kyuubi. He just wished he could be in on the joke.

" What's so funny son?" He asked, already smiling Naruto gave him a glance over his shoulder.

" Trust me dad. You don't want to know." He left it at that. It was for the best.

**" Laugh it up monkey. You just wish you were as good as I was." **Naruto let out another chuckle.

_' Of course I do Kyuubi. Afterall you are the master pimp.' _He thought mockingly. Kyuubi simply snorted as a reply.

By this time they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Naruto had a large grin on his face that earned him a raised eyebrow from Hinata.

" What did the fox say?" She knew it was Kyuubi spouting more non sense. Thinking back to the time he told the two gennin about his trip through the jungle while fighting off wild ape warriors with spears.

" You don't want to know Hinata-chan." She accepted this answer as well. Guessing she probably didn't want to know.

The group of three left the house and headed towards the exit to the village. Naruto's father was along for the ride until he met the girl. Joking about how he wanted to make sure she was the right gir for his son. Naruto didn't think it was funny.

Hinata had to refrain from threating him with a juken strike to the heart.

The group looked forward to see Koharu, Horuma, and the Sandaime. Behind them stood a group off four. To girls stood in the group. Naruto couldn't tell them apart from this distance.

The two envoys met just at the edge of Uzumaki clan land. Naruto looked at both the girls. Neither looked bad, infact they were fairly good looking. He wanted so much to read their thoughts.

It was an ability that he had just recently found out how to do. He couldn't really use it in battle to often due to lack of practice. At this time it took concentration which he wouldn't have time to do while someone was throwing a raiton jutsu at his head.

He looked toward the Sandaime and his two teammates. He may have talked rude to the old Hokage but at least he respected the man and his accomplishments. And vice versa. The two had a love hate relationship.

It was then that he noticed the looks on Koharu and Homaru's face. Naruto didn't respect them at all. And the felt the same way since he took time from their precious Yondaime Hokage. Little did they know that every time he saw them his father was nearly sick to the stomach.

The look they gave him was a look that said 'you better make this work'.

Naruto gave a look back that said 'Or what'.

Behind him Arashi gave a look that said watch yourselves. This made them scowl.

Hinata however was looking at the group from Tsuchi. Her eyes screaming out ' Don't try anything'.

* * *

" So glad that you could make it young Uzumaki." Came Koharu's sweet voice. Shuiro repressed a snort. 

It reminded Naruto of a sick Kyuubi. You didn't want to hear a sick Kyuubi.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world. Koharu-sama." The sarcassam practically rolled of his words. She smiled briefly. It seemed as if he wasn't ashamed of showing his distain for them.

She saw how Koharu's smile slowly faded before coming back full force. There was no doubt in her mind that the feeling between the two was shared.

She took a moment to look over the rest of the group. There was a tall man that looked like the young Uzumaki heir. It was obvious that he was his father and a shinobi.

There was something about the older man's apparence that sparked her bookworm side. She was positive that she should no him. Not because of the way he looked or the fact that he was the father of her new crush. But because of the way he carried himself. Like a well oiled machine or a cat ready to pounce.

His aura screamed power that would break her before she knew it. It took all her self control to refrain from going stiff when their eyes met.

She forced her eyes away and looked at the other traveling companion. And instantly wished she didn't. It was a look her mother gave the girls who watched her father with dreamy eyes. Like an animal staking it's claim.

Hyuuga, if the girls white and pupiless eyes were any indication. She could tell that the girl was looking down on her. And found it rather amusing.

_' This must be the infamous Hyuuga attitude.'_ It was no secret in any shinobi village that the Hyuuga clan thought themselves better than everyone else.

It was also no secret that the clan could back the boast up with their power. She had sevearly hoped that the rumors about the Hyuuga clan being able to kill an opponent with one blow to the chest were false.

This Hyuuga girl in front of her would be more than happy to clear up any questions.

The way those eyes stared at her were as if looking through her body, looking through her soul. It was as if they could tell what she was thinking. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**" Okay kit. Lay you game down strong. And remember that the master pimp is on your side." **Naruto snorted inwardly. Kyuubi was once again bragging about his skills. 

_' What ever bastard furball. If you haven't forgotten I want to loose this girl. Not pull her.'_ Kyuubi scoffed.

**" And? That dosen't mean you can't have her wanting more. It would cause drama. And you know how I love drama." **

_'You also love liking your crotch.'_ Kyuubi growled.

**" That I do. Next time i'll use your tounge instead monkey."** Naruto nearly gagged.

_'Too far fur ball. Way over the line. Techical foul._'

**" Yeah. Sorry about that monkey."**

Naruto was forced to end their match of wits at the slight push forward from his father. With a light and barley seen sigh he stepped forward with a smile.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He started while holding out a hand. " Which one of you lovely ladies is the Yajuu clan heir?"

He watched with amusment as the blonde girl took a step forward only to be grabbed by both arms and pulled back. It was obvious that she had it for him as well.

The one with dark red hair stepped foward instead. A small part of Naruto, the part that said what if he had to follow through, breath a sigh of relief. At least she was better looking than her counterpart.

" Yajuu Shiuro" She said with a smile. Naruto continued to smile and hold out his hand. To his surprise and discomfort she waved it away.

" Is there something wrong? Something on my hand?" He asked while looking at his palm. She shook her head.

" No not at all." She said with a wider smile. She started to curl a lock of her hair. " It's just that we have a diffrent custom of greeting in Tsuchi."

Naruto had to repress the thought of telling her to shake his hand instead. When in Rome do as the Romans do. Or something like that. He learned it from Kyuubi.

" What do you do?" He asked warily. Hoping it didn't involve their mouths.

" We give he other hugs instead." Uh oh. Just as bad.

He could swear he heard her female teammate mutter that it was a lie. But the girl was quickly scilenced by an elbow to the rib cage. He could tell from the look in the girls eyes that it was utter bullshit.

He could feel Hinata's eyes boring into the back of his head. Daring him to go for it. It was obvious that she didn't like the girl.

**" Go for it!!"** That was Kyuubi. Urging him on.

Naruto let out an irratated sigh. And noted to punch his father later for pushing him forward again. He wasn't helping in the least.

Naruto walked forward and gave the girl a hug. Trying to ignore the pervertive thoughts that Kyuubi sent his way. At least the girl smelt good. Like apples or something.

He quickly disengaged as Hinata's glare intensified. He was in trouble now and he knew it. She probably wouldn't talk to him for the rest of their lives.

**" Oh monkey. It won't be that bad. Besides, it ain't like she making a pass at you."** Naruto choose to ignore that comment. Answering it may come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

_' Damn i'm good.'_ Thought Shuiro. 

The best was to gain a man is to have him coming to her. Or so her mother said. With this little manuveur she put herself over the top.

_' That way he'll come back for more.'_ It was a trade secret passed down through the females in her immediate family. It would work. It always did.

Then she felt it.

_' Is that killer intent?'_ Indeed it was. Obviously restrained. She traced it's source back to the Hyuuga girl. It was pretty impressive.

Everyone was visably effected by it. Especially her teammates. They were weak. The only one who didn't seem to mind was the Uzumaki heir. He seemed use to it.

_' I guess I should find out who this is.' _She started over toward the Hyuuga girl.

" Hello. Who might you be?" She asked sweetly while holding out her hand.

The Hyuuga girl put on a forced smile before shaking her hand. Shuiro would have to have dead nerves to not feel the pressure put on.

" Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga clan heiress." Shuiro was impressed. This wasn't just some run of the mill girl who had no chance.

" It's nice to meet you." Shuiro added. She was going to make a move. " Not to be rude. But why are you here?" Her answer was not expected.

" I just so happen to be Naruto-_kun_'s closet friend and teammate." Shuiro narrowed her eyes at the use of the kun suffix. Oh this girl was good.

" Well then. I must say I love your hair." She said sarcasticlly. The Hyuuga heir narrowed her own eyes before smiling.

" Why thank you. I cut it short so that I can be useful in a fight." Shuiro was taken by surprise.

Was the Hyuuga heir implying that she couldn't fight. If that was the case she'd be more than happy to show her how they did things in Tsuchi.

" Can't we all fight? I mean who would enter the chunnin selection exams without having any skills?" That would get her.

Once again Hinata was ready with a smart remark.

" Trust me, there are those that may have the skill to pass the first two exams. But once it comes to the third exam and fighting they don't fare so well without thier teammates."

Once again. Shuiro made a comeback.

* * *

Naruto's eye developed a twitch upon seeing Shuiro shake Hinata's hand. 

_' Didn't she just make me hug her? Talking about it being a custom or something?'_ Kyuubi replied with the same disbelief.

**" That she did kit. Yet now she is shaking Hinata's hand."**

The two were silent for some time. Then...

"** That little bitch!! She's trying to pimp you kit!!"** Roared the massive fox spirit.

_' I know! That goes against the rules of the game!'_ Naruto was also very pissed.

**" Yeah! She needs to be punished!"**

_' How are we gonna get her?!'_

**" Here what we do. You'll get her good. Lure her in until she's eating out your hands. Until she'll die for you. Until she'll kill her own parents for you!"**

_' Okay! Then What?'_

**" Then drop her ass like a sack of Potatoes! Tell her she was only for entertainment. Crush her soul. Leave her to commit suicide!"**

_' Yeah!!!' _Agreed Naruto.

The two were quiet for some time. Before...

**" Damn monkey. You pretty dark."** Naruto nearly facefaulted.

_' Me? I just wanted to tell her no right here. Give her the not being honest gig.'_

**" Yeah, but you were thinking of doing bad things instead."**

_' They were your ideas dammit!'_

**" Don't blame it on me! I'm not the one being played. I do the playing! Your a discrace to men everywere!"**Naruto sighed inwardly.

_' Whatever. Let's finish this thing up. The sooner it's over with the better.'_ Kyuubi gave an agreeing scoff.

Naruto watched as his father broke up the talk about fighting. It was quite amusing to see Hinata ready to fight for him. It made him feel all warm inside. Like a plushie.

**" Like a plushie? What have you been watching on the television monkey?"** Naruto ignored the fox.

* * *

" Well. I believe you all should start the tour." Said a very nervous Arashi. Things had not been going well in his book. 

" Yes I agree." Came his old mentor. He made a note to kiss the old man. " I think it's time you all go off."

Arashi almost flinched at the glare Hinata shot at him. How would he explain this attitude change to Hiashi? Your daughter has a thing for my son and is willing to kill the Yajuu clan heir over him.

That wouldn't be pretty and would involve physical pain. Shaking his head Arashi walked forward.

" He guys. It's time for you to go. Remember to be back by night time." He chimed in. Hopefully they would last that long.

" Yes. Let's go on a _tour_. Naruto." Shurio held an arm out for the Uzumaki heir. Naruto choose to ignore it. Smart move.

" How could I have forgotten?" Hinata's voice stopped Shuiro. " We were supposed to give you a tour of the village." Shuiro forced a smile.

" I'm pretty sure it said only the Uzumaki heir was giving the tour." Hinata smiled sweetly herself.

" Yes. But Naruto-_kun_ promised that I could help him. And he never goes back on his word." At that moment Naruto wanted to hug the girl and never let go.

" She's right, I don't go back on my word, it's my nindo." Shuiro scoffed.

" Fine! But lets hurry." Naruto was about to say something when Arashi grabbed his arm.

" Don't worry young Yajuu." The Yondaime Hokage said with a devious smile of his own. " This tour will last the whole week. There's a lot to see in Konohagkure."

* * *

Yay, another chapter complete. I have some bad news. My sixteenth birthday is friday. And with that comes responsibilty. 

My mom wants me to get a job.

I'll delay as long as possible but this may cause problems.

On another side sorry about not starting the chunnin exam. I'll skip through the little tour of doom and straight to the part were Naruto meets Garra instead.

**REVIEW PEOPLE. NOT ENOUGH VOTES!!!! It's all I want for christmas! **

**Well that and new episodes of the boondocks. It's been a whole year since any new episodes have been out and i'm getting pretty restless. ****Until next time people. **

**And i'll be adding translations to the bottom of the following chapters.**

**Suavesky out.**


	6. Sizing Up The Competition

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

I'm back!!!!

One sword has it I think. To all those dual sword fans. Sorry.

Poll:

Water 5

Fire 4

Earth 3

Lightning 8

Light 3

Darkness 4

(New, I like the idea.) Chaos: 2

(New) Blood: 1

Remember to pick two people. It will add a new dimension to the training. There's going to be a discription of the terms and the element abilites at the end.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Naruto gave a deep sigh before glacing at his indigo haired friend. Hinata had been like this since thursday. And it was monday. 

It was obvious to everyone that Hinata and the Yajuu heir didn't get a long at all. The two were constantly at each other necks. Trying to out due the other.

First it started at lunch. The two girls acted very unlady like when they raced to get done with their food. Glares were sent a cross the table as they shovled food into their mouths.

Naruto, the Yajuu heir's teammates, and other people who just so happend to be passing by watched with vigor. Placing bets onto who could eat the most fastest.

From there they moved onto training. Naruto had no idea how they went from giving a tour of the monument to sparing on the training grounds.

It was one of natures mysteries.

Just in case they tried to hurt each other too much Naruto decided to make it a three way sparring match. In which he soundly used their attacks against themselves.

Then they started to brag about things. Who got what honor or who was said to be more usefull. Who got what for their birthdays. It was making Naruto sick.

So he broke it up by saying he was better than both of them.

And that's what lead to his current predicament.

Hinata, much to Shuiro's enjoyment. Had not joined in on the tours since then. No matter how much Naruto begged or told of how the Yajuu clan heir kept hanging on him. His childhood friend would not help out.

It was cause for alarm when all he heard was Shuiro's voice constantly asking how her hair looked.

" I said I was sorry." He had tried apologizing. But like before she said nothing. Keeping her thoughts to herself. It was begging to fustrate Naruto.

**" It's not your fault monkey."** Interjected Kyuubi. **" Females have been like that since time started to turn. Just give your friend space. She'll be fine."**

It was useful advice. And Naruto took it.

_' What should I do then? What if she dosen't show up tommorrow for the exams? We need her to compete.'_

**" Simple. Fight fire with fire. She wants to play hard ball? So can you. Walk off with a purpose. Just make it clear that she better be at the exams tomorrow."** Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_' You think it would work?'_ Kyuubi gave a snort.

**" Of course it will! Just trust me kit."**

_' I don't know. It sounds kind of mean.'_ It really did sound mean.

**" So! You have to break a few eggs kit. It's the best way of going about this sort of thing."** Naruto sighed again.

_' Okay. If you say so.'_ The blonde began to prepare himself.

**" Of course I say so. I am the master pimp afterall."** Naruto choose to ignore the comment.

He stopped in the middle of the road. Making his face seem angry.

" Fine! If you don't want talk to me ever again that's ok."

Hinata's face had turned to one of complete shock. Naruto had never yelled at her before. It was a little scary.

" Just make sure you're there for the chunnin selection exams. We won't be able to particapate without you and you'll let a whole lot of people down if you don't show up."

With that the Uzumaki heir walked off in the opposite direction. Leaving a flabbergasped Hyuuga clan heir in his wake.

He could hear her shouting his name. But chose to ignore it. Hopefully Kyuubi's plan would work out for the best.

* * *

Hinata could only watch as Naruto walked on. Despite her yelling. He had never acted this way before so it surprised her greatly. 

She knew she had been acting rather childish. That Naruto was only trying to break up the argument. She shouldn't have picked a fight with the girl in the first place. Her senseless jealousy had caused all of this.

Now she had to watch as Naruto walked away from her. Not even bothering to look back at her as she called his name.

There was one thing she could do to make this better. She ran home to prepare herself for the chunnin exams tommorrow.

* * *

" Help!!" 

Naruto's head shot up at the sound. He recognized that voice. It belonged to the Sandaime's grandson, Konohamaru.

The boy was always bugging Naruto. Asking him for things and for training. No matter how many times Naruto turned him down the boy kept coming back. Proclaiming that Naruto was his rival.

The blonde haired gennin had lost count long ago on how many times the annoying boy and his friends tried to sneak up on him.

_' I've told that kid before not try it. No rock has perfect edges and moves.'_ Kyuubi shrugged.

**" I beg to differ. But you haven't seen what I have."**

_' I wonder what trouble he's got himself into now?'_

**" Don't know. All you monkeys are strange in my opinion."** Naruto once again ignored Kyuubi's tirade about stupid monkeys.

Walking around the corner he was surprised to see Konohamaru being held up by the scarf. A Suna shinboi, probably gennin, had the Sandaime Hokage's grandson in a death grip. It was funny to see.

Stepping forward to confront them, Naruto ignored the cries of surprise and joy he received from the three other Konoha native present.

He guessed that Konohamaru had said something Sakura hadn't liked. So she chased him around the village and while not looking he ran into this Suna nin.

He observed the pair of perpetrators. The one with Konohamaru in his grasp was dressed strange. He wore a cat suit with ears. Face paint covered him.

His other companinon was a tall blonde girl with her hair in four pony tails. She looked to be far older than Naruto and carried a giant fan. Naruto guessed she was a wind jutsu user and decided that it would be easier than expected to get defeat them if it came down to that.

" Who are you?" Came the suna boy's voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his rude tone.

_' Should I even dignify that with an answer?'_ He asked his foxy companion. He felt Kyuubi nod.

" Hell yeah. Play this thing real cool and smooth like. It will help to intimidate them later on." Naruto shrugged mentally before stepping forward until he stood infront of the boy.

" Isn't it more polite to give your name first before asking someone else?" Naruto lazy tone clearly angered the boy.

" Not were I come from. Now get out of my way unless you want to end up like this pipsqueak." The boy was clearly confident in his abilites.

" Kankurou." Came the other Suna-nin's voice. She looked to be in distress. " Cut it out. The boy didn't mean to and were gonna get in trouble." Her partner in crime didn't listen.

" Chill out." Said the newly dubbed Kankurou. " Well be finished before you know it." Oh yeah, this guy was to cocky.

" I wouldn't count on it." Interuppted Naruto. It was time to put a stop to all this nonsense. He had to get home.

" And why not?" Kankurou asked with a smug look as he shook the young Konoha civillian a little. " Are you going to be the one to stop me?"

Naruto gave a sigh and shook his head.

" First of all, I can take you down any time any place. It won't be much of a challenge cat man." His jest obviously got to him.

The Suna nin growled at the insult and made to move forward. Naruto held a hand up to stop him.

" I'm not done. Second of all, you just happen to be holding the Sandaime Hokage's grandson there. He probably has an ANBU guard watching him at all time. With their eyes trained on you if you try something."

This obviously seemed to do the trick. Kankurou sat Konohamura down on the ground in a haste. The young boy gave him a rude gesture before scurrying behind Naruto.

" Next on our long list. Your in a unfimilar village. Your just asking for trouble by acting this way. If I were you I wouldn't go around yapping off at the mouth in another shinobi village when your guest."

This also had a visable effect on the pair. The two Suna-nin backed up a bit until they were standing side by side.

" What's next is that there are only three of you Suna nin in the vicinity. And two prominent dojutsu using shinobi who graduated at the top of the class along with several ANBU. You are clearly at a disadvantage."

Everyone else present looked at Naruto with confusion. Where had he counted the other two shinobi? What was he talking about?

Little did they know that Naruto had been using his new technique. Listening to the wind. He could hear Sasuke and the other Suna gennin in the tree. He motioned for them to come out.

" I know your there Sasuke-teme. Come out and join me." Within a few seconds he was joined by the Uchiha prodigy.

Naruto looked at him with obvious surprise. Sasuke's eyes seemed to have evolved in their time apart. The spinning Sharingan looked at the two opposing nin from Suna, disecting them. The two Suna-nin shruddered.

" Well dope." Naruto ignored the insult as Sasuke continued to talk. " Looks like you've found some mice."

" Yep. But the collection is not complete." The blonde turned his head towards the tree. " Will you please join your two teammates?" It wasn't a question, rather a request.

The group watched with curiosity as sand suddenly whirled behind the other two. A red head boy with a gourd strapped to his back appeared. Pitch black marks surrounded his eyes. The tell tell signs of insomina.

Naruto felt Kyuubi move inside. The fox was getting restless.

" G-Garra." Stuttered Kankurou as he looked at his other teammate. " H-How you d-doing little bro?"

Garra, as Naruto now found out, looked at him with a glare. It was clear that he seemed to be the leader of this little operation.

" Shut up Kankurou." The red head's voice held a commanding tone. " Act this foolish again and I won't hesitate to kill you. Your a discrace to our village."

Naruto flinched at the tone. How could someone just tell their brother that they were going to kill them so easily?

He noticed how Kankurou didn't make another sound, but instead backed up and shrunk away. The guy didn't seem so cocky now.

The new player turned to the Konoha nins. Naruto could feel Sasuke tense beside him and couldn't blame him. It was obvious that this Garra character was strong.

" I'm sorry about that." The red head said. " He tends to get out of hand sometime and needs to be put back into line."

Naruto noticed how Kankurou and the other flinched. He choose to let Sasuke answer instead.

" No problem." Said the Uchiha. " Just do let it happen again, this sort of thing can make our alliance rocky." Garra nodded calmly before turning around. The group of Suna gennin got a ways away before Sasuke called to them.

" Wait!" His voice halted their progress. " What is your name?"

The Suna Kuniochi immediately turned around.

" Me?" She asked pointing to herself. A blush present on her face. Sasuke frowned?

" No! Not you. The red head with the gourd. You seem strong." She looked deflated and Naruto held back a laugh.

The boy in question turned around and met Sasuke's eyes.

" Subuka no Garra. I am also curious as to what your names are. There is an aura of strenght surrounding you." Sasuke smirked about being recognized.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Son of the Uchiha clan head and shinobi prodigy." Naruto rolled his eyes at the title Sasuke bestowed upon himself. All the girls swooned.

Garra nodded before turning to look at Naruto. The blonde repressed the shivers that flowed through his body when their eyes met. This Garra would be a challenge.

" And you? You also seem strong." Naruto held his cool composure as he answered.

" Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki clan heir." At least he didn't have to lie about his title. He was the Uzumaki clan heir. Sasuke growled slightly beside him, knowing that Itachi was the clan heir.

Garra nodded again. " Are you two going to be competing in the chunnin selection exams?" Naruto nodded himself.

" Yes. My team will be particapating." Garra accepted the answer before turning his gaze to Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded his head.

" Good. I will be looking forward to competeing with you two." Sasuke let a cool smirk slide onto his face.

" Don't worry about me. Just try to keep up." Garra gave no reaction to the boast. Instead opting to turn around and leave.

The Konoha-nins watched until they walked out of sight. The group of Suna-nin would certainly make thing intresting.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

" So. Do you think you'll stand a chance in the exams dope?" Naruto gave him a glare.

" Yeah. And it wouldn't matter if I didn't because you won't be going anywhere." Sasuke glared back.

" You won't get lucky again dope. Last time was a fluke." Naruto snorted.

" Well see Sasuke-_chan_." The Uchiha fumed at the insult but decided to save it for later.

Walking off with Sakura following. Naruto looked around and noticed that Konohamaru and his friends had already taken off.

**" Alright."** Said Kyuubi. **" Their gone. Do something simple to show that you know."** Naruto nodded.

The blonde turned to the tree, staring at it a few minutes before putting on an impressive smile and giving a wave.

" I guess you'll be at the exams as well?" The blonde gennin didn't wait for an answer as he walked off. Aware of the glares the three sound ninja had sent his way.

* * *

**" Nice job kit."** Congradulated Kyuubi. **" You handled yourself cool and calm."** Naruto mearly grunted in response. 

_' Why have I been listening to you lately? I'm not acting like I normally would.'_ Kyuubi shrugged.

**" Because i'm cool and great. And i've never steered you wrong before."** Naruto couldn't argue with that. The fox always did have his back. **" What do yo mean your not acting normal?"**

_' You know. All this showing off, evil planning, yelling at Hinata. That just ain't me.'_

**" It's just a little phase kit. It will be over before you know it."** Naruto didn't seem so sure.

_' You really think so?'_ It was an honest question.

**" Of course. Before you know it things will be back to normal. Besides, it's not like you ment what you said to the Hyuuga heir."** Naruto couldn't argure with that either.

_' Yeah, hope she didn't take it the wrong way.'_

**" She won't, trust me. Now get ready. Big day tommorrow. I want a change of clothes."** Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_' Do I need to wear something that I usually wouldn't?'_ Kyuubi sighed heavily.

**" Of course you do! Your about to become chunnin. From now on your a respectable member of the village so it's up to you to make things work and the village safe."**

_' Hey! You don't think it will be that easy. Do you?_' Kyuubi scoffed.

**" Kit. You've trained hard. Not many people can tangle with you for five minutes. You deserve to be chunnin more than most people there. Just remember one thing."** Naruto suddenly became alert.

" What's that?" Kyuubi was silent for sometime. Finally an answer came. But not from who he expected.

" That your are the most gifted of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto looked around in alarm. Where had that voice come from?

" Who said that?" Naruto asked out loud. Drawing attention from those passing by. Was he going crazy. He heard an amused chuckle.

" You'll need your Soshigan, young Uzumaki." Said the amused voice.

It was in that instant that Naruto realized that he was talking to a spirit. He channled chakra to his eyes and his Soshingan flashed to life.

Before him stood an old looking man. He wore clothes that were tattered and torn. His hands had scorched marks and his hair was white. He looked to have been ancient.

" If I may ask. Who are you?" Naruto wanted to be as polite as possible while dealing with any spirits. The new figured laughed once more.

" My name is Metaru. And I am the spirit of metal." Naruto looked with wide eyes.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki clan." The spirit of metal waved his hand.

" I know. There has been a lot of talk going around about you. Although not all the spirits want to give you their blessing they sure do want to meet you. They've heard that your strong and want to meet you."

Naruto was totally caught by surprise. He didn't know that he was so popular around the spirits. It was even an honor to be talked about.

" I thank you. And all the others for their praise, i'm not sure I deserve it." Metaru's playfull expression finally fell. Kyuubi scoffed.

**" See what I mean Metaru? Naruto is one of two things. Two modest or stupid. I've told him before that he** **is gifted."** Metaru nodded.

" Yes Kyuubi, I can see what you mean." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. They were talking as if he wasn't there.

" Not to be rude." Started the blonde, forcing both parties to pay attention to him. " If I may ask. Why are you here metaru-san?" Metaru looked thoughtful for a moment before smilling again.

" I'm here for two things. First of all, to bring you this." The spirit of metal reached inside of his clothes and pulled out a sheathed sword.

" That's for me?" Asked a flabbergasped Naruto. Metaru nodded.

**" I relayed a message to Zetsumei."** Naruto listened to the voice of his fox counterpart. **" He said that all you need was a sword, even a normal one. So instead of having him find another Zanpaku-to..."**

" Kyuubi came up with this." Interupted Metaru. Naruto could only stare wide eyed. " Here, take it." Not needing to be told twice Naruto grabbed the sheath carefully before putting it on his back. From there he drew the blade.

It was beautifully crafted and had an unusal shape. The actual blade was far wider than a katana. It curved forward and became broad. Naruto noted that the interior arc seemed to be sharp as well. The hilt was unique. Two fox heads on each side. going the opposite direction, making them point out like four diffrent corners. Each head had there mouth open, eyes of two shining black and white.

Naruto was completely speechless. It was amazing. The sword felt special, like an extension of his arm. He cold fell the vibrations of the wind through it, and the pull of death. As if both elements were calling to him through the blade.

He looked up at the smiling spirit of metal. It was obvious that Metaru felt great joy in seeing Naruto weild the sword.

" What do you think?" Naruto couldn't find the words to answer fast enough. " I know. There something special about it. I've never created a blade quite like it before. It's a modified Dadao from an old civilization."

Naruto nodded dumbly. He had so many questions to ask.

" What metal is it made of? Why does it feel this way." Metaru's smile got wider, and Naruto could feel Kyuubi smiling as well.

" That's the thing." Naruto looked confused.

" I'm sorry?"

**" Only the handle is made of metal Naruto."** Interjected Kyuubi.

" Then what is the blade and hilt made of?"

**" My fang**." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

" Are you serious? How can you do such a thing." Metaru puffed his chest out with pride.

" I don't only work with metal! I'm a master blacksmith. Although I can't take all the credit for making it." Once again Naruto's confusion became apparent.

" What do you mean? Did Kyuubi help you?" Metaru shook his head.

" Nope. The fang told me what to do. It was pretty amazing. Telling me how to shape it. How to mold it's hilt." Naruto stared at the sword with a look of awe. As if he could hear it wispering to him.

" Enough of this. Your grateful Naruto, we get it. You have to get up for the chunnin exam in the morning and sun is starting to go down. And people are looking at you weird."

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor. People were looking at him strangely. Until they noticed his eyes. Everyone in the village should know of the Uzumaki clan prodigy.

" Right. Lets move on. My second thing is this." Metaru moved forward towards the blonde. " Naruto Uzumaki. Although I may not have many battle uses, I would like to teach you my craftsman making skills. Custom kunai knive and the like. How does it sound." Naruto looked at him with determined eyes.

" I would be honored." Metaru nodded.

" Very well. I will bond with you. Uzumaki Naruto, gennin of Konohagkure and Uzumaki clan heir."

To the naked eye nothing happend. But to those of the Soshingan Naruto glowed grey. The spirit of metal forming a bond with the boy.

In that instant Naruto could feel all the metal in contact. The handle of his new sword. The kunai knives and shuriken. Even the metal plate of his forehead protector. It was strange and exciting. Metaru smiled.

" I will contact you Naruto. Probably sometime after the exam. Then we will begin the work on your craftmanship." Naruto nodded, feeling a kunai knife he pulled out of his pouch.

" Thank you so much for this oppurtunity." Metaru waved him off.

" No problem kid. Just stay on the look out for other spirits." With that the spirit of metal disappeared and left Naruto and Kyuubi to themselves.

* * *

**" See monkey. I'm always helpful."** Naruto smiled brightly.

_' I guess you are fur ball._'

Thanks to Kyuubi he had recived a special sword and a new blessing within one hour. The fox spirit always did have his best intrest at heart.

**" Do mention it. Now find your dad and give him today's updates. Especially about those sound gennin."** Naruto nodded determined.

He found his father walking around the grounds. With him just so happened to be the two mist outcast. Naruto noticed his father's notebook.

_' All ways with the notebook. He keeps all of notes on opposing shinobi in their.' _

**" It's a brilliant strategy. But would be dangreous in the wrong hands."**

Naruto waved to his father. The group of three stopped and waited for him to catch up. It seemed as if his father had been drilling them for information for a while.

" Yo pops. I've got some important news to tell you." Arashi put his notebook away and gave him his full attention.

" What is it kid?"

" I ran into a couple of gennin today. There going to be competing in the chunnin exam."

" And.."

" I saw a team of sound nins." Arashi's suddenly turned serious.

" I want you to keep an eye on them Naruto. There's no telling what they might be up to." Naruto understood. It was the only link they had to Orochimaru.

" Alright. I'll watch them like a hawk."

" Good. Now where did you get that sword?" Naruto smiled brightly.

" From Kyuubi and Metaru." Arashi raised an eyebrow.

" Metaru? Who is Metaru?" Naruto frowned.

" The spirit of metal. He made this sword for me and gave me his blessing." Arashi's face turned to shock before shifting into a grand smile.

" That's great son! You already have three spirits. I'm proud of you and so is the rest of the clan." Naruto beamed brightly. It was nice to hear praise.

" Thanks dad. I have to get ready. Things to do before tommorrow." Arashi nodded and waved to his two confused companions.

Naruto watched until they were out of sight before heading into the house. Tommorrow he would began his journey to the next level.

It was time for the chunnin selection exams.

* * *

Yeah, it's a short chapter. To be honest I did it all today. Anyhow the poll for elements will only stay open until the third exam. Should be two chaps from now. Until then peace out.

Terms:

Metaru: Metal

Daoda: Saber from china. Use Wikipedia.

Shuiro: Scarlet or Vermillion.

Nothing else is new.

Abilites.

Earth: Taijutsu style, control over earth.

Water: Control over all water. No ice.

Fire: Control over fire. Blue and black flames.

Lightning: Taijutsu style, control over electricity, disable opponents.

Light: Control over light, low powered lazers, blinding flashes

Darkness: Control over darkness/shadows, trickery.

Chaos: Control chakra flow and read emotions.

Blood: Blood weapons, control over blood inside of Naruto's body.


	7. The Gathering Competition

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

I'm back my fans!!!!!!

I wrote this whole chapter while listening to my Ipod.

T.I., Ne-Yo, lil wayne, M.I.M.S ,and The Shop Boyz are good inspiration.

One sword has it I think. To all those dual sword fans. Sorry.

Poll:

Tie at six. Break the tie.

Water 5

Fire 6

Earth 4

(Strong lead) Lightning 12

Light 5

Darkness 6

(New, I like the idea.) Chaos: 6

(New) Blood: 5

(New) Mokuton: 1

(New) Gravity: 2

Lightning is killing the other elements. No idea what the second one is because of a tie. I really need more reviews people.

More ability description at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**" Oh yeah. That's what i'm talking about."** Kyuubi's growl of approval gave Naruto a strange feeling. It seemed very odd to the boy that a giant fox spirit of fire has a sense of style. 

_' How do you know about human clothes?_' He felt Kyuubi grin widely.

**" I told you. Master pimp. I had to be fresh to death."** Naruto sighed while slapping his forehead.

Again with the master pimp Kyuubi buissness. Although he had to admit, he did look pretty good. For shinobi standards.

The blonde gennin had taken the fire spirit's advice and changed his whole look around. Kyuubi had given him hints on what to wear.

Now Naruto looked the part of shinobi.

He wore a white shirt with long sleeves, the Uzumaki clan insignia plastered onto his chest. Around that he wore a black shinobi vest, leaving it unzipped and stocking up on supplies by placing them in the many pockets.

His father had given him some precious gifts. Special customized gauntlets. Black with spikes poking out at the knuckles. They came up to his wrist were he tied his white bandages around his sleeves.

Next his father had hooked him up with arm and leg bracers. Both sets where made of white ivory and had a strange insignia that looked like a lightning bolt.

His father told him that they belonged to his mother. The leg bracers completely covered his calves and each had a pouch for holding a few shuriken.

Both also had a seal that would replace his weights by making chakra measurments and making the proper adjustment for weight training.

The arm bracers were special. Upon picking them up Naruto immediately noticed how heavy they were. When asked about why they seemed so much heavier than normal ones his father smiled brightly.

He told Naruto to strap them on and to add a little chakra. The blonde gennin complied, pulsing his chakra near his forearms, and nearly had his hands skewered as a result.

The top of the arm bracers rose slightly before shooting out twin blades from each. The blades were diffrent on each bracer.

One had them shoot out vertically. They were curved down like claws and obviously used for slashing downward. The other shoot completely forward, horizontal. They looked to be used for stabbing.

Naruto noticed the unusual shine near the tips and turned to his father for answers. Arashi told him that they had a reseviour of poison inside that the blades constantly sat in. Coating them with a deadly and potent poison.

Arashi said they also helped to better channel chakra when using hand seals and also improved chakra control by absorbing a large amount and slowly letting it leak back in as he used chakra.

Next he continued the dark theme with black baggy pants, also riddled with pockets for holding shinobi essentials. They were wrapped at the base by bandages that also covered his feet.

The pants were held of with a special belt that used his shinobi head band as a buckle. It had a pair of straps for hiding two kunai knives in on the inside near his stomach.

Instead of the usual shinobi sandals he wore black combat boots. The boots had a metal toe and provided more protection and better power when taijutsu was necessary. He also could hide a kunai knife by the side without anyone knowing.

To finish up he retrieved two stings of rope before looping them around his sword sheath and forming a makeshift back strap.

**" Damn kit. Your going to be knocking them dead left and right."** Naruto ignored the foxes comment as he rechecked his supplies for the survival portion of the exam.

Although the exams aren't allowed into the public to discourage cheating no one ever said that parents who had taken it before couldn't help their children out by giving advice. Thus how Naruto and his team knew of what was to come.

_' I think i'm ready Kyuubi.'_ The blonde announced to his fox companion. Kyuubi gave an affirmative nod.

**" Good, i'm getting restless in here. It's time to go and kick some ass!"** Naruto raised an eyebrow at the outburst. It was obvious that the Kyuubi was ready to rock and roll.

The blonde made his way over to his bed where his sword lay on a towel. Naruto must have polished it every hour so far despite the fact that he only recived it less than a day ago.

Lifting the blade with care the blonde gennin gave a few test swipes, watching with appreciation at how the air whistled in it's wake.

Twirling it above his head the blonde sheated it quickly, almost looking like an expert swords man. Kyuubi gave a whistle of his own at the action.

**" Look at you. Big monkey on campus. You really are a natrual with a sword."** Naruto smiled at the compliment.

_' Thanks furball. Now lets roll out.'_

" Alright, onward the chunnin selection exams!" Naruto laughed lightly as he left the room. It was obvious that Kyuubi was excited about some action. And so was he.

* * *

Naruto caught site of something that would change his life forever. Blackmail of the highest level imaginable. With it he could no doubt conquor the world. What he saw shook the very foundations of reality. 

He saw...

Uchiha Itachi hugging his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke.

This development set Naruto for life.

Who knew that the true Uchiha prodigy had a soft side? Sasuke obviously didn't, because he stood rigid with shock. Naruto grinned wider than ever. This would destroy the Uchiha clan's precious and prestigeous name.

**" Dude. These guys are homo."** Kyuubi grinned widely too. No more back talk from the younger Uchiha scion.

_' Man, i'll never let this down.'_

" Got a camera on you? Mabey you should take a picture. No one's going to believe this without proof." Naruto's eye's widened at the idea.

He just so happened to have packed a camera in his pants pocket. Just in case it was needed for an emergency. And in his book this was a class A emergency.

With impressive speed he wipped out the camera and prepared it to snap a picture. However, he was forced to remove it from his eye when a kunai knife came flying towards the lense.

Naruto frowned at the now destroyed desposable camera. He paid a good three dollars for it and now was without a camera for the exams.

" You didn't have to do all that. Just could have threatened me or something." Muttered Naruto as he threw the kunai knife back at the elder Uchiha.

Itachi's face seemed impassive. Naruto noticed that it was always like this even when hugging Sasuke. Said gennin was glaring daggers at his blonde haired ex-classmate. Naruto snickered at the look.

" What are you doing Uzumaki-san?" Naruto looked to Itachi. Was there a hint of annoyance in his eyes?

" It was the complete and perfect blackmail." Naruto started, his grin returning full blast. " Uchiha Itachi hugging his younger brother. Your supposed to be the village badass."

Itachi acknowlaged Naruto's words with a tsk. It was obvious that he was thinking of what would have happened if Naruto had taken that picture.

" Shouldn't you be at the academy for the exams? It starts in thirty five minutes and anyone not in the doors will be forced to take it later. Hokage's son or not." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

" I was headed there. But then I caught side of you two hugging and completely lost all train of thought and determination." Kyuubi nodded inside. Obviously taking his kit's side.

" Well what's stopping you now loser?" Finally Sasuke remarked. His defense was weak.

" Hey. I can't help it if your doing all this lovey dovey brother stuff out in the open. That was a chance of a life time and it was runined by a well aimed kunai knife. Nice aim by the way Itachi-san."

The elder Uchiha let a small smirk wrinkle his lips before it vanished into thin air like Houdini behind smoke.

" Whatever dobe. I'm outta here. You should come to so that everyone will see your defeat I myhands." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was very cocky. Didn't he get enough last time.

**" Oh, oh, hit him with the clan prodigy thing."** Kyuubi wanted Naruto to crush his ego. The blonde gennin played along.

_' Great idea fox.'_ He smiled lightly before walking forward.

" How do you figure you'd beat me? I've already thrashed you once. And i've been labeled by the village as a clan prodigy. A title you can't claim."

Sasuke growled angrily. While Itachi let another smirk cross onto his face. This time it was one of amusement and stayed a little longer than the last.

Sasuke huffed before walking away in the direction of the academy. Naruto's small smile got wider at the Uchiha's attitude.

_' Got him.'_ **" Got him"** Came both Naruto and Kyuubi's combined jab.

Itachi let them both walk out of sight before dropping his tuff guy look for one of worry. Truth be told, he had hugged his brother incase Orochimaru made good on his promise.

Contrary to popular belief Itachi cared more about his little brother than he did himself. It would devestate him if something were to happen to Sasuke. And he couldn't protect him during the exams. All he could is sit, wait, and hope for the best.

_' Be safe little bro.'_

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke back with his amused smile still in place. Everytime the Uchiha turned around he was greeted by a knowing smile. 

The majority of him cursed Naruto to the darkest pits of hell. The other part considered groveling to keep the story a secret. It would ruin his image as well.

Luckily for him Naruto was a merciful son of a Hokage. He would only use the information in a time where Sasuke got a head of himself.

**" I think your being to damn nice. Get that Uchiha sucker!" **Naruto ignored his fox companion as the academy building came into sight.

The crowd of people caught Naruto by surprise. It appeared as if hundreds were in attendance for the chunnin selection exams.

_' So many people here. Hopefully this won't cause complications.'_ Kyuubi rolled onto it's back, grinning lazily.

**" No problem. Your a beast monkey. A sexy monkey of power. Grr baby grr."** Naruto shuddered and rubbed his arms fiercely.

_' That's the last damn straw!! No more Austin powers for you damn it!'_ Kyuubi whined pittufly. The fox had an obsession.

Naruto ignored the sound of Kyuubi acting like a child and instead began to search for his team. Pushing through the crowds he found them standing against a wall leading into the building.

It seemed as if both of Naruto's teammates had taken the same kind of idea that Kyuubi had. Changing there look for the upcomming exam.

Shikamaru had changed Naruto's whole preception of the Nara boy. Now he wore a ragged looking deer vest much like his father. His dark blue shinobi shorts now had a chain hanging out of the pocket.

Taking a leaf out of Naruto's book the boy's shinobi head band now served as a belt. He had traditional shinobi sandals to finish it off.

Naruto's immediate thought was that someone had invaded his lazy teammates mind. The boy now had a punk rock look to him. Naruto didn't think Shikamaru could do anything but lazy.

The blonde haired gennin turned to his female companion, hoping that she wouldn't turn him away with a glare. Instead he was met with a sight that nearly made his lower jaw drop.

Hyuuga Hinata had almost caused a serious epidemic along the males at the academy. The girl had clearly given in to her feminem side.

Her big bulky coat was finally gone. Much to the pleasure of the male population. Now she wore a forest green sleeve deprived shirt that stopped at her midrift. Her ivory colored stomach showing to the world.

Now instead of her big coat she wore a light cream colored jacket to cover up her shoulders. She didn't zip it up, opting to let the jacket flow open.

Now she wore dark green shorts instead of her normal dark blue pants. Opting to show the skin of her thighs instead of wearing her usual pants.

Now her shinobi sandals were dark green as well. It was obvious that she was thinking about matching more than being useful.

The last major pieces were the knee and elbow guards. Cream color to match her other uniform changes. Hinata sure did mix it up.

At that moment a small part of Naruto considered himself blessed. This was his best friend and gennin teammate! Life couldn't get any better.

**" Yes it can monkey! Just think, all the girls you could have. You need to go further, reach for the damn** **stars."** Naruto grinned, opting to ignore Kyuubi and make his way over towards his two teammates.

Shikamaru looked up and waved at his blonde companion, thus drawing Hinata's attention. Naruto waved back as he approached them.

" Sorry i'm late guys." He started, his grin growing. " I saw something that would throw the world into chaos." Shikamaru rasied his eyebrows. Figuring it was something to do with ramen and yet wondering.

" What was it?" Naruto shook his head from side to side. Only making Shikamaru more curious.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. One of the parties involved destoyed my proof."

Now both his teammates were intrested, but choose not to force the issue. Yet pondering what it was. If someone destroyed the evidence than it was a serious issue.

" Anyhow." Said Shikamaru. " We need to be going now. The exam starts in twenty minutes." His teammates nodded. Naruto taking the lead and walking through then crowded doors.

They moved easily between the first too flights of steps before coming to a road block. A large group of gennin applicants were being denied access from a room.

The blonde and his teammates saw the room number and resisted the urge to slap their heads at the people arguing with the faux gennin. Actually chunnin in disguise.

He saw Hinata's cousin Neji pull his female teammate off the floor and couldn't help but wonder why he was playing along.

Although he didn't like the Hyuuga's attitude he couldn't say the boy wasn't extremely talented. And if Maito Gai was his jounin sensei than he was more than a force to reckon with.

The blonde figured that the team was acting like idiots on purpose. As to not draw attention to themselves. The other groups would underestimate them. An ingenious strategy.

Anyone else trying to get by were offical idiots. All you had to do was count how many flights of stairs you had taken to figure out you were on the wrong floor. You didn't even need to know about the genjutsu on the door.

Naruto thought about the situation. On one hand they could say something and force the chunnin to drop the act. Making it easier to move through the hallways.

But on the other hand they could squeeze through the crowd and continue on. Letting the other applicants become late. It would greatly decrease the number of people taking the exam and make it easier to take the exam.

**" What a predicament."** Came Kyuubi's voice. His sarcastic tone did not escape Naruto's hearing. The blonde did suppose the fox was right. Let the other fail now then seem like idiots later.

However, much to his and Kyuubi's dismay, that option left when Sasuke's team came into play.

" Cut the crap would you. It's obviously a genjutsu on the door. And anybody who failed to notice it are official dumb asses." Naruto shrugged, he was telling the truth and making a valint point.

" Well aren't you smart." Came the chunnin's reply. His broad grin growing larger. " But I wonder if your ready."

Sasuke gave a small tsk before answering. " Don't make me laugh. Even my teammates noticed it. Right ladies."

Naruto sighed heavily as the girls ignored the obvious jab and instead joined in by prasing him and themselves. Now he knew why Sasuke needed a hug.

Both Haruno Sakura and Yamamki Ino wouldn't last long in this exam with their mediocre skill. But then again, he reckoned them stronger than most others here.

" Alright. So your team has skill." Said the other chunnin. Naruto saw how his muscle tensed. " But, I wonder how much!"

Naruto made to move forward in order to stop the chunnin's kick but saw as Sasuke moved his own leg to intercept it.

He and the others were more than surprised when Neji's green clad teammate disappeared from his spot and blurred into view between the two. Catching both their legs in a solid grip.

**" Very fast."** Commented Kyuubi, impressed by the speed. Naruto nodded slowly.

'_ Faster than me. And that's nothing to scoff about.'_ Kyuubi nodded also. Rasing a gargantuan paw.

**" Yes. He no doubt is that taijutsu expert that your father mentioned before. Probably has weights on himself." **

It was a story that amazed Naruto. A boy that had made a formidable shinobi on taijutsu only. Being unable to preform ninjutsu or taijutsu do to chakra flow complications. A story of enourmous will power.

He had heard how the boy trained until he dropped. And his bandaged hand were a testament to the rumors. They must have had bruises everywere.

Naruto and his teammates observed how Neji argued with his teammate. Asking why he moved and reminding the taijutsu specialist that it was his idea to stay low.

The green clad gennin bowed his head before bringing it back up so fast that Naruto feared wiplash. The boy made a strange pose and gave a thumbs up.

The blonde gennin nearly laughed as he flashed a dazzaling smile and proclaimed his love for Sakura only to be turned down by the pink haired girl. His own brown haired teammate shaking her head.

Then he vowed to protect her with his life, only serving to scare her more. He choose this time to move towards the ones who had the rest of the hall in a trance. His own team following.

" Your a rookie right? What's your name?" Neji asked to the Uchiha. Sasuke gave a clean smirk.

" Isn't it polite to give someone your name before demanding theirs?" Neji growled at Sasuke in fustration. Not missing the hidden insult.

He watched as Neji's female teammate giggled at the insult. Her face developing a healthy blush towards Sasuke. Kyuubi snorted.

**" She don't know nothing. Lay your game down strong mack daddy Uzumaki."** Naruto pointedly ignored Kyuubi. Opting to let out a fake smile as he approached the group.

" Calm down everyone. Why are you all getting so worked up? Your scaring the other exam takers." The group turned to the arriving people.

Hinata frowned as she notice the blush grow deeper on the face of Neji's female teammate. This wasn't good on any level.

" Naruto." Came Sasuke's grumble. Naruto smiled cheekily.

" How you doing _Uchiha Sasuke_." Said the blonde, putting imphasis on his name. The Uchiha gennin growled as the Hyuuga gennin made a mental note about his name. Naruto purposely told him.

Hinata stepped forward from behind her two teammates. Pushing to make her self known. Her cousin Neji looked at her with a small smile.

" Hello Hinata-sama." He started. Naruto rolled his eyes. " How are you? I trust your imcompetent teammates haven't been holding you back too much."

Naruto let a frown spread onto his face. The guy was only nice to her and other Hyuuga's. He even noticed how Shikamaru clinched his own hands in fustration. This guy rubbed them the wrong way.

Hinata, deciding to diffuse the situation, shook her head.

" No their both very competent. We expect the exam to be in our range of completing." She decided that now was her chance.

" Very good. I would hate to not see you at the finals" Neji added.

" Of course. Now why don't we introduce our teammates." Neji nodded lightly before moving aside.

" I'd like to introduce you both to my cousin Hinata and her team." His teammates stepped forward.

" Charmed to meet you both." Said Hinata. A pleasent smile on her face.

" Like wise." Came the female temmate of Hyuuga Neji. " My name is Ten-Ten." Hinata shook her hand.

" Very nice to meet you Ten-Ten." Hinata resisted the urge to squeeze the girls hand. " And you?" Neji's other teammate practically bounced forward.

" My name is Rock Lee!" He shouted. Nearly causing all the those who had yet to leave the hallways to go deaf. " It is a pleasure to meet Neji's most youthful of cousins"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Most youthful? This was definetly a student of Maito Gai. Even dressed like the man.

**" Don't underestimate him kit. You know what dire consiquences that could have."** Naruto nodded. It would be stupid to underestimate him.

He had noticed how Shikamaru had stepped forward, giving him time to talk to his tenant, and began his introduction. Naruto guessed that Shikamaru would have figured out what zoning out ment.

" Name's Nara Shikamaru." He said lazily. Both Neji's teammates nodded before turning to the last of the group. Naruto smiled as he stepped forward.

" Uzumaki Naruto." He frowned as Ten-Ten's blush came back full force. Hinata frowned as well. Rock Lee stepped forward, giving Naruto the expert's eye.

" Are you the Uzumaki Naruto that the village has been talking about? The clan prodigy?" It was obvious that he wanted to know who was the toughest of his competiton.

This caused some concern on Naruto's part. He had attracted attention to himself without doing anything. Slowly he nodded. Rock Lee smiled brightly.

" I look forward to fighting you." With that he fell back behind the rest of his group.

Naruto smiled softly as well. It was now that he noticed that Sasuke and his team was leaving. Angry at being ignored.

" The exam should strart soon. We need to get the the room." Said Neji. " It was nice seeing you Hinata-sama. I wish you the best."

He started down the hallway. Ten-Ten following but not Lee. Neji turned back with a frown on his face. Lee waved him on.

" You go ahead. I'll be there shortly." The green clad gennin started after Sasuke's team. Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking towards Neji.

" Your just going to let him go?" Neji nodded, his frown still in place.

" Yes, Lee may seem like a goof ball but he is strong." Naruto nodded slowly.

" I see. If that is the case." He started down the hallway as well. Leaving behind confused people.

" Where are you going. Hopefully you will not interfere." Naruto turned around, still walking.

" Nope. Just want to see Sasuke get creamed." Neji raised his own eyebrow.

" The Uchiha is weak?" Naruto shook his head.

" Not weak, just over confident. Everyone competent can tell that your teammate is fast. Speed is the Sharingan's weakness. Or so they say. I'm curious to see one in action and Sasuke just got his."

It was a valid reason. Checking out both sides of the competition. He could learn about Sasuke's Sharingan and Rock Lee's fighting style. Hinata nodded.

" Just be sure to make it to the exam. It starts in ten minutes." Naruto smiled.

" I'll be there. Don't worry about me." With that he turned back around and hurried down the hallway. Hoping to get there before the fight started.

* * *

The blonde gennin leaned against a railing at the top of some stairs. Looking down at the other leaf gennin. He watched with amusement as Sakura dodged each one of Lee's kisses. 

Bending in ways Naruto didn't think possible for any human, let alone someone like Sakura. It seemed as if Ino was jealous of Sakura's attention. The girl was very self-centered.

" Thus why she is the failure that she is." Commented Kyuubi, showing his distain for both girls. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Sasuke and Rock Lee finished their conversation.

Sasuke spouting crap about how weak and stupid Rock Lee was for challenging him to a fight. Lee telling him to let the skill do the talking.

" I am currently the strongest gennin in the leaf village." Naruto raised his eyebrow. Lee was either very confident of very cocky.

" Do you see why we warn you about getting a big head monkey? That boy is lying through his teeth. You or the Hyuuga could take him down seeing as his taijutsu is only so affective."

Naruto started to nod his head. But then realized something.

' Hey wait a minute! Aren't you the one who been telling me to show off?" Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders.

" Not like him or the Uchiha. I've just been telling you to make your presence known. It will drive some people away." It made sense and Naruto took it.

Sasuke's chuckle snapped him out of his mental conversation. The boy had his arms crossed.

" No your not. You automatically asume that you know about me. I don't act cocky I act confident." Naruto was taking off guard by Sasuke's proclimation. Lee narrowed his eyes.

" Is that so Uchiha-san? Tell me, what do I asume?" Sasuke's face settled into a smirk.

" You think that your taijutsu skill will totally dominate me. The Sharingan's weakness is speedy taijutsu right?" Lee, also takin off guard, nodded. Sasuke gave a tsk.

" It is true. Taijutsu is the best against user of the Sharingan. Even if you can see the moves your body can't react." Sasuke's smirk didn't falter.

" Your only partially right. That is a major problem for the Sharingan." Lee smiled triamphantly. " But do you really know who I am?" Things finally started to click for Naruto. Lee's smile turned back to a frown.

" Of course! Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head.

" It's obvious that you don't understand. So let me help you. My jounin-sensei is a well known shinobi throughout the lands. Hailed as a genius and a hero from the last shinobi world." Lee's frown deepened.

" What do you mean? Isn't your sensei young. Gai-sensei said that their rivals." Sasuke looked impassive.

" Exactly. You've noticed their both very young. Only twenty-seven. Kakashi-sensei is a genius and a war hero because of his work. He was only twelve when he became a jounin under the Yondaime command."

Naruto felt his own eyes go wide. He had never learned that about Kakashi, infact he didn't know that he was famous.

' Is it true Kyuubi?' If anyone knew his fox companion would. He felt the fox nod.

" Yes, from what I gather he has a better track record than Uchiha Itachi, also graduating at the age of six from the shinobi academy." Naruto was beyond shocked. He tuned in to the conversation.

" T-Twelve?" Stuttered Lee. " Impossible." Sasuke mearly sighed.

" I'm afraid not. By twelve he was leading platoons in the war. Killing stone shinobi right and left. He's in the bingo book. Stone has him listed as an S-class threat. Although he's dulled some since he left ANBU."

Naruto now noticed how Sakura and Ino looked at thier teammate in surprise. They didn't know either. Sasuke had done his homework. Lee's determination had returned full force. Be clenched his fist tightly.

" It does not matter! I will still defeat you!" Sasuke held a hand up.

" Hold on, i'm not done. Do you know the nickname he's been giving?" Lee gave a quick no. " Copy ninja Kakashi. The man who has copied one thousand jutsu." Naruto's eyes went wide again.

' One thousand diffrent jutsu! I didn't even know that many existed!' Kyuubi nodded slowly. Not surprised in the least.

" But how?" Ino's voice entered the court. " How could he know so many?" Sasuke's smirk went wider.

" Because of his eye, the one his headband covers. On his first mission as a jounin he lost his eye and his teammate. In return his last teammate, a medic ninja, took out his dying teammates eye and implanted it in Kakashi's."

Naruto was nearly leaning over the railing. Anxious as to know what it was. What new eye was it?

" What was it? The eye?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke pointed to his own eyes.

" A single Uchiha eye with a newly activated Sharingan. The eyes still spinning." A gasp came from the girls and Lee. Naruto held his breath.

" That's how? He was able to copy so many jutsu because of an implanted Sharingan?" Asked a wide eyed Lee. Sasuke nodded.

" That's right. He gained recognition and strength due to his friend's power. He's been teaching me on how to use my Sharingan efficently. With his teachings and my brother's i'm probably stronger than most high level chunnin."

Naruto watched with intrested, a strange heat bubbling inside. Sasuke always got what he wanted. Naruto had to work for what he's got. His father didn't have time to train him so he relied on his blessings.

_' I've relied on them too much, I need to be strong on my own. Like Lee or those without bloodline limits.'_ It was something that he had thought about for a while. An idea that made Kyuubi worry.

**" Don't think like that!"** Snapped the great fox. **" You were blessed to be born in this family. To have these abilites." **

The fox couldn't understand what Naruto's problem was. He was a strong boy. Never got into any trouble and worked hard at what the elemental spirits taught him. Why was he always questioning himself?

_' That's not the point damn it!'_ The blonde gennin snapped back. Much to the fire spirit's surprise. ' I need to become stong on my own. Like Lee. He won't back down from Sasuke no matter what the Uchiha says.'

Kyuubi was starting to become irratated, but didn't say anything else. To the fire spirit's surprise, Naruto's prediction proved correct. Lee suddenly became determined. Not detered by Sasuke's words.

" It means nothing. I will not be scared by titles and special traning. I am a genius of hard work." Sasuke looked at the green gennin curiously.

" Are you sure you want to challenge me? I won't be resposible for anything that happens to you." Lee smirked.

" Enough talk, I want to see if you have anything to back it up with." Sasuke growled before stepping forward.

" Fine. I'll be more than happy to crush you like the bug you are."

He wasn't bluffing, you could see the confidence in his eyes. It made Lee question himself. Yet he wouldn't let himself be steered away. He reasumed his stance. Putting his left hand forward he made a motion and said one word.

" Come." Opening and closing his fingers for added effect. Sasuke happily obliged. Rushing forward with speed he had never before shown.

His fist shot out in a strait punch, but Lee was ready. The green claid gennin spun to the side and off of Sasuke's back. Now looking at Sasuke's unprotected back Lee quickly fired a kick to Sasuke's temple. Sasuke's arm came into view infront of his head.

His arm stopped the kick cold. The Uchiha boy grabbed Lee's ankle and spread his feet as he tossed the green claid gennin into the air. Lee flipped upright in the air and launched himself back faster than normal eyes could catch. Sasuke, without his Sharingan active, crossed his arms infront of his face.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Shouted Lee. Spinning in an air borne round house kick. Sasuke's eyes widend when he felt Lee's kick connect, knocking him backward. The Uchiha boy landed on his back, rolling before coming to a stop.

Naruto smirked at the cries of " Sasuke-kun.". Lee had caught Sasuke real good. His maneuvers were flawless and to a point. Sasuke couldn't see what was coming.

Sasuke lifted himself onto his elbows. Snarling at the grinning Lee. The boy had surprised him with his speed. He couldn't prepare a proper guard without the use of his Sharingan. He stood quickly.

" Impressive, you are strong." He complimented Lee. " It seems as if I have to take you serious. He prepared to switch his eyes to the Sharingan when a new player entered the field.

" Stop right there!" Shouted a sudden voice. A large puff of smoke revealed an orange turtle with a konoha headband. Naruto's eyes widened.

_' Uh oh. Not going to be here when he is.'_ Kyuubi grunted.

**" Agreed. Head to the examination room. Quickly, before he finds you!" **Naruto didn't argue, instead opting to take off.

* * *

Yay, three chapters in one week. And only two days apart. I would have had this out yesterday but my birthday sort of got in the way. So here it is. 

I know some people are going to be disapointed with the Sasuke Lee fight, but I didn't want Sasuke to rip off Lee's techniques. Don't worry, the Uchiha will still know some impressive moves.

I'm a bad author because I really don't read over my chapters. Leaving that job to my cousin who I think is an idiot.

I'll keep the element poll open until the start of the third exam.

Next chapter i'll have both exams one and two. I promise.

Until then.

Abilites. Two elements each please.

Earth: Taijutsu style, control over earth.

Water: Control over all water. No ice.

Fire: Control over fire. Blue and black flames.

Lightning: Taijutsu style, control over electricity, disable opponents.

Light: Control over light, low powered lazers, blinding flashes

Darkness: Control over darkness/shadows, trickery.

Chaos: Control chakra flow and read emotions.

Blood: Blood weapons, control over blood inside of Naruto's body.

Gravity: Control over gravity for a small area, massive chakra drain.

Mokuton: Wood element jutsu.

Also are aloud to add things. No Control Over Time!


	8. A Change In Sight

"blah" talking

_'blah'_ thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _**Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did._

* * *

Naruto was surprised to see Jiraiya standing with his two other teammates. The group looked up at him when he arrived. Noticing his slightly erratic breathing. Jiraiya looked puzzled.

" What's wrong with you kid?" Naruto stopped to catch his breath. " The exam don't start until another seven minutes."

" Almost ran into Maito Gai." Jiraiya paled. " Saw his turtle and knew I had to get outta there in a hurry." The toad Sannin nodded.

" I think that was for the best. Nice job being aware and stuff." The other two gennin looked at the exchange with confusion.

" Who the hell is Maito Gai?" Question Shikamaru. Jiraiya put a hand onto his shoulder.

" Trust me Shikamaru. It'll be for your own good that me and Naruto don't answer that question. Just pray that you never find out." He left it at that. Some questions are better left unanswered.

" Anyhow." Inturrupted the female of the team. " I think we should get in there. Like you said Jiraiya-sensei, we only have a few minutes left until it starts."

Both her teammates nodded in agreement. It was time to get serious. Shikarmaru and Naruto had a complete role reversal. The Nara boy went serious while Naruto went lax. It helped the Uzumaki heir to concentrate.

Jiraiya looked at his team with pride. A tear threatning to leave. They had grown up so fast, now shooting for chunnin. What would he do with his spare time?

" Well guys got to get to the research. Wish you good luck." Before either gennin could blink all that was left was a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. That guy had no sense of morals.

" Whatever. Lets do this thing." His two teammates nodded determined. With that he took the lead, and pushed the doors wide open to find...

* * *

A whole shit load of people!!

There was a crowd to the left. There was a crowd the right. There was a crowd to the front. Naruto and his team was surrounded on three of four sides. He couldn't take it.

They attacked from all sides. Throwing kunai knives and shruriken. Jutsu flew over head. Twenty people surronded them and then pounced like cats onto a mouse.

**" Don't go down like no little punk bitch Naruto! Fight them motherfuckers off! What would your father say if he saw you screaming like a little pussy?! Well?!**" Naruto looked disturbed at the Kyuubi's sudden outburst.

' _What the hell are you talking about?'_ He felt Kyuubi grin.

**" Sorry, caught up in a fantasy. They were all attacking you." **Naruto sweatdropped. It was times like this that made him wonder if the Kyuubi had any medical conditions. The fox had a fantasy everyday.

Ignoring the strange outburst. Naruto took the time took look around. The room was packed with shinobi from various villages. Waterfall, mist, sand, lightning. All the villages were here. All except grass and snow. But they were only minor villages.

It was quite the sight, all of these shinobi villages in one place without fighting. At least not yet. The time for fighting would come later on in the exam. It was then that he almost went deaf for the second time in one hour.

He noticed some people. Shuiro and her team. Gaara and his siblings. Their was several other Konoha teams. Oh look, one of his cousins were here.

" That's something new." Added Kyuubi.

Yeah, let's see. Rain, stone, rain, stone, cloud, hey grass was here. Cloud, rain, sand, sand, cloud, stone, waterfall, waterfall, waterfall.

Neji, Ten-Ten. Rock Lee!!

_' What the hell?! How did he get here before us. It defies logic.'_ It really did. Kyuubi stood on all fours in the cage. Flabbergasped at the sudden development.

**" I don't know man. This is some horror movie shit. Turn around looking for him than the next thing you know you have a butcher knife lodged inside of your head. STAY AWAY FROM HIM MAN!" **Naruto would take the advice.

" HINATA!!" Kiba's annoying mouth yelled from right beside Naruto. Causing said blonde to cringe and dig a finger into his ear. Kyuubi laughed loudly at his predicament.

**" Boy. I heard that one in here. That kid has a set of lungs on him dosen't he?"** Naruto growled.

" I'll kick your flea ridden ass again if you yell in my ear like that one more time Kiba!" His head was rigging and he couldn't tell he was yelling. Kiba looked at him smugly.

" Kick my ass? Hah, you'll never kick my ass." Chouji stepped up from behind him.

" But he already did kick your ass Kiba." The Akimachi said before plunging a hand back into his bag of barbaque flavored chips. Kiba growled threatingly at his teammate before turning back around.

" Anyway." He was once again looking at the Hyuuga heiress. " Look at you Hinata! I like the outfit a lot." Hinata started to edge away. Naruto looked at her before smirking. Now she knew what he had to go through.

" Yes, well I need a change. Can you not get so close Kiba-kun." The dog boy was practically on her shoulder. Naruto snickered lightly but immedately stopped when Hinata shot him a glare out the corner of her eye.

" That'll enough lover. Leave the poor girl alone. She'll yell rape any minute now." Kiba growled as Sasuke and his groupies walked through the doors. The Uchiha with a cocky smirk.

" Fuck off Uchiha. It's not like you can get a girl." Everyone in the group gave a deep sigh. Was Kiba blind? It was the only plausible explination. Of course Naruto wasn't so sure Sasuke wanted a girl. No, he was sure his intrest lay on the same side of the fence.

" Hey." The group turned to see a white haired teenager approaching them. His leaf headband sitting atop his forehead. " You guy's are rookies right? I have some advice keep your voice down."

Kyuubi growled deeply.** " Watch him Naruto. I don't trust him." **Naruto instantly became curious.

_' What is it? He seems alright to me.'_

**" Something about his aura. His presence screams danger. Just don't turn your back on him."** Naruto would accept that. The fire spirit was too serious this time.

" Who the hell are you?" Snarled Kiba already not liking the boy. The white haired gennin laughed and waved his hands defensively.

" I'm not trying to cause any trouble. Just trying to be helpful." Now Naruto was on edge. No one would just come up to give help to any future opponent.

" You still haven't told us your name." Snapped Ino. The guy grinned before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto at your service." This seemed to appease the girl.

" That's much better. Yamanaka Ino." Kabuto smiled brightly.

" As I was saying before. You don't want to be talking as much as you have been. Everybody here is on edge and people tend to get worked up easily. Especially those rain ninja." He seemed to know a lot. And Sakura commented on that idea.

" You sure do know a lot Kabuto-san. Have you taken this before?" Kabuto nodded. " Is this your second time." He shook his head from side to side.

" No. My eight time. Twice every year for four years. So I know what to look for." Shikamaru snorted.

" It also means that you suck, taking it so many times and not passing." The lazy gennin muttered. Kabuto choose to ignore that comment. Instead taking a stack of cards from his pocket.

" Here's how I help you." He said. Pulling one card off the top of the deck and showing it to the group of rookie gennin.

" A blank card?" Asked Sakura. She blinked at him. " How does that help?" Kabuto smirked.

" Oh it's blank now." He placed the card between two fingers. " But add a little chakra to it..." The card changed from blank to fully colored. A map of the shinobi world. It was an impressive little gadget.

" Wow!" Ino and Sakura said in unison. Naruto resisted the urge to slap his forehead. They were making him and the rest of the group seem like idiots to the other examinees.

Kabuto's chest puffed out in pride. " Yeah, it took me a while to make them but the cards are more than helpful. With these things I can store whole plots of information without the use of scrolls. Useful in information gather missions."

Naruto couldn't argue. The little cards were pretty impressive and they would help with information transfer. To know every jutsu and technique about an opposing army would be helpful in war time.

" So." Started Kabuto, shuffling his deck as he talked. " Anybody want some information on the other contestants in the exam?" Sasuke stepped forward.

" Show me Rock Lee of the Leaf, Gaara of the Sands..." He paused and stole a glance at Naruto. " Also Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf if you'd please." Kabuto stopped his shuffling immediately and swipe three cards out of the deck.

" So you know their names. That makes things a whole lot easier." He placed the three cards between his fingers before channeling chakra to them. A picture and information appeared. " Is this them?" Sasuke leaned forward to look before nodding his head.

Naruto was once again impressed. It broke down everything one need to know about the three requested shinobi. What they were proficent in and how they fought, teammates and jounin instructers. It even showed the number and level of each completed mission they had particapted in.

Kabuto took one card into his other hand before clearing his throat. "First up is Rock Lee of the Leaf. He's one year older than you guys and so far his mission experience consists of twenty D ranked missions and eleven C ranked ones."

Nothing important there. Just his mission experince and how old he is. Kabuto continued his speech.

" His squad jounin is Maito Gai. As of late, his Taijutsu skills have increased dramatically since last year but his others skills are terrible. Dosen't know a lick of genjutsu or ninjutsu. He's got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin exam. This will be his first time taking it, like you guys. His teammates are a Ten-Ten and Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto's suspicions were confirmed. Lee was the wanna be taijutsu expert. It explained his inability to use ninjutsu and taijutsu. This would help Naruto to form a game plan when it came time to fight him.

" Next up is Gaara of the sands or better known as Sabuka no Gaara. He's on a team with his siblings and his jounin instructer goes by the name Baki. Okay, I don't know how many D ranked missions he has done but he has completed eight C ranked ones and…wow a B ranked mission! Rumor has it came back from all his missions unharmed! Includint the B-ranked one."

Now Gaara had Naruto's attention. Before it had just been friendly talk. The blonde gennin was now positive that Gaara wasn't normal. If the obvious rings of Insomnia were any testament now he had the info to back it up. No one came back from a B-ranked mission without your clothes wrinkled in the least. Not even the Sannin or the Kages.

**" I'm getting a feeling about him monkey. I feel as if something from my past come up when around that boy. Something I can't recall at the** **moment yet have enough sense to tell it is dangreous."** Once again the fire spirits unnaturally serious attitude caught Naruto and the blonde made a mental note.

Kabuto plucked the last card. " Last but not at all least is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." Kabuto's eyes shifted up to meet Naruto. Both testing each other's wills. Now Naruto would take Kyuubi's advice to heart for sure. Something in Kabuto's eyes made him suspicious.

" Well?" Came an impatient Sasuke. It seemed as if the staring match took a little time. And Sasuke was clearly anxious to know about his one true rival.

" My appologies. Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf. Oh, he's heir of the infamous Uzumaki clan I see. Says here that he was labeled a clan genius. Twenty-five D-ranked missions, and a C-ranked mission that escalted into an A-ranked. He's the favorite of most to finish the exam."

Naruto heard the mumbles coming from the crowd. Now he was on the list of most of the competitors. Now no one would underestimate him thanks to that over bearing Uchiha. The nerve of that bastard.

**" Make sure to kick his ass hard kit."** Naruto didn't need the input it was on his to do list anyways.

_' Gladly fox. I'll teach him to leave me out of this sort of the thing. Mabey I should tell about his brothely_ _love.' _Kyuubi grunted in approval. It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't deserving of such treatment.

" This year there are exactly seventy-five Konoha Genins, twenty Suna Genins, Twenty-one Ame Genins, six Kusa Genins, twelve Taki Genins, six Oto Genins, and three Tsuchi Genins. In order they are Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, and Stone. All of these guys are talented Genins who hail from their village to 'show off' it's country's power."

It made sense. Send the best that your village has to offer to the chunnin exams. Hopping to instill fear into the hearts of the other villages. Natrually the village that hosted the exams would have the most gennin squads. Being in your own village does things for ones confidence and allows clans with trouble's to send their members. The reason why the Hyuuga heir and her cousin as well as the Uzumaki and Uchiha heirs were being allowed to particapate despite being rookies.

" There are one hundred and thirty three participants this year. Of the participating villages, Sound is the most recently formed so I don't know very much about it and it probably isn't very powerful. Regardless, all of them are powerful hidden villages." said Kabuto before placing the cards back on top of his deck with a smile.

In the crowd one of the sound teams shifted. They had heard what Kabuto had said about the village being weak compared to the others and wanted to prove them wrong. The leader, and sensible one, wrapped like a mummy made to move but was stopped by a solid grip. He turned to see a tall gennin from the other sound team. The white haired gennin looked at him with dangreous eyes that said ' don't even think about it.' So he chose not to move.

" Well." Said Kabuto as he replaced the deck of cards. " That's all the help i'll be giving you little rookies. I want to wish you the best of luck in the upcomming exam, being a fellow Konoha gennin and all." The white haired Konoha gennin turned and walked away. Leaving a grateful group of gennin in his wake.

As if on que a large plum of smoke appared at the front of the exam room. Out came the man Naruto knew as Morino Ibiki. Naruto had met the torutre specialist on many occasions. The man was know for his ability to weasel information out of people and often asked the Yondaime if he was allowed to use what he dubbed ' Persuavive force'.

" Everybody shut the hell up!" Ibiki yelled to the crowd. Nobody was talking at the moment so it was really pointless. The rest of the room's inhabitants, including the other proctors, looked at him as if he had grew and extra head.

" My name is Morino Ibiki and i'll be the proctor for the first exam. I'm only going to say this once. Fighting is prohibited during the exam unless an examiner gives you permission. Even then, you are forbidden to kill your opponent. Any fool who goes against the rules will fail instantly. Do I make myself clear?" said Ibiki while coldly glancing about the room. No one even thought about objecting.

" This exam should be a peace of cake." The voice came from a sound nin with spicky hair. Ibiki ignored the idiot, choosing to finish what he was saying.

" My helpers will be passing out numbers. Find the seat that matches your number and sit the hell down. After everyone has taken a seat we'll pass out the paper test." Naruto raised an eyebrow. A paper test was the best first exam that they could come up with?

" Now that's just pathetic." Kyuubi thought it was stupid as well. Why did shinobi need paper test? Naruto choose to forget about and accepted his number. There was no use trying to figure out what went on in the head of Morino Ibiki.

* * *

Naruto was in a pickle. On one side sat Hyuuga Neji's teammate Ten-Ten, a faint blush apparent on her face as she stole glances. On the other side sat Shuiro smiling brightly at him. Naruto had two girls with infatuations sitting on either side of him. Some would call it a blessing, to him it was a curse.

He could feel the air grow cold around them and didn't need to turn around to figure out Hinata was glaring at him. She just wouldn't put it to rest would she? How many times did he have to say that he didn't like them? Sure they were good looking..

**" Damn good looking. Nice and ready for..."** Inputed the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't need his help on the situation. He would rather like it if the fire spirit stayed out of the cookie jar.

' Not now Kyuubi.' The fox grumbled but said nothing more. Naruto didn't have time to talk to the fox. Right now he had his own problems. There was no doubt in his mind that once the exam started Shuiro would begin to touch him like she always did when he sat beside her. That would be a problem.

**" Think she's pushing a little too hard? Making herself seem to easy?"** Naruto growled mentally. He told the Kyuubi to shut up.

A proctor came around and passed each one of them a test. Naruto took one look at it and immediately thought it suspicious. He didn't know a single answer to any of these question. No one probably would. Once all the test were passed out Ibiki stood at the front of the class near the desk.

" The exam will start in three minutes. You'll work for an hour before I give you the tenth and final question. Every question counts one point and you need a total of ten to pass." Kiba's voice came from somewhere behind Naruto.

" That sounds easy enough. What's the catch?" Ibiki gave a sly smirk.

" Did I forget to mention that you'll be graded as as team?" Protest shouted from the room. " That means if one of you fail you all fail."

" That's not fair!" Shouted a Kusa nin. " What if our teammate is an idiot?!" Ibiki held a hand up to scilence the crowd.

" That isn't my problem. Your teammate could always cheat. Everytime a proctor catches you cheating he'll take a point off. On the fifth failed attempt you and the rest of the team will be thrown out and you'll fail the first exam." Once again shouts came from the room. Ibiki ignored them. " The exam starts now! No talking damn it!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he took another look at the test. " "_The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy, A, from a height of seven meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow after reading the questiong. _'What the hell?'_ It was all that he could think of. Nobody his age should know how to answer these kinds of questions. If you knew how you didn't have a life. Hence Sakura who Naruto could tell was scribling answers at an extreme speed.

**" Damn kit. I'm having trouble with these and i'm close to three million years old." **Know Naruto knew he had a problem. Kyuubi was his fail safe. If the fires spirit couldn't answer then what was he to do?

The blonde gennin shot a glance onto either side of him. Shuiro's face was scrunched up in concentration. She was squinting her eyes at the question Naruto had just read. The question seemed far to advanced for her as well.

To his left Ten-Ten was having the same kind of trouble. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes from falling shut as she attempted to answer a question. Naruto smiled, it was kinda funny. Next he took a look around at the others in the room.

Everyone seemed to be having trouble, everyone except two people. They were on opposite sides of the room and one was three rows in front of Naruto. He would write an answer than stop to look around. Naruto noticed how easy it was for him and how none of the proctors paid him any attention. Then it suddenly clicked in his head.

_' I've got it Kyuubi!'_ He shouted in his mind. Stopping the giant fox spirit from laying down for a nap.

**" What? What is it monkey**?" Naruto smirked.

_' It's information gathering. They want us to cheat. On higher missions we may need to learn how to gather information on the enemy. This is supposed to be a test on how sneaky we can be while gathering information.'_ The fox layed it's head onto it's paws. Thinking.

**" How do you figure. It is a good guess though."**

_' There's someone infront of me, three rows up and two to the left, he knows the answers. None of the proctors are marking him and his partner down. He'll just write the answer and then look around. No work.'_

The foxes' head shot up. **" I get it. They must have been planted here for those smart enough to copy off of. While the others are copying off of one another these two know the answers for sure. Good work** **kit."**Naruto grinned largely.

_' Okay. I'm going to try an lock in onto him.'_ The blonde activated the Soshigan and focused in on his choosen target. However, he soon ran into a problem. ' Damn it.' Kyuubi became instantly alert.

**" What? What is it Naruto."** He was afraid something had happened to Naruto eyes.

Ever since the battle against Haku were Naruto was forced to focus his Soshigan in a way it wasn't supposed to be used. Kyuubi noticed a slight change in the way they absorbed chakra. He noticed how Naruto's pupil had become larger due to the increase chakra flow and how the coils near his eyes had grown even larger.

_' I can't do it.'_ Said Naruto. _' The Soshigan isn't the Sharingan or the Byakugan. It isn't supposed to be able_ _to see far away or slow things down so that I can copy it._' It was true. Naruto had to force it at the bridge in wave country just to see Haku's movement.

Kyuubi snorted, putting his fears under Naruto's needs. **" Then force it damn it! You've done it before you can do it again!"** He knew that it could cause more problems but Naruto needed to pass the first exam if he wanted his team to continue.

The blonde took a deep breath before forcing more chakra to his eyes. Kyuubi felt the chakra coils near the eyes growing wider. They expanded and shifted becoming strait instead of coiled. Naruto was suddenly met with a flaming pain in his eyes but kept going.

To his surprise his vision started to change. One second he looking in the general direction of the hidden proctor, and the next thing he knew he was looking the man dead in the eyes. The proctor seemed oblivious to Naruto. It was if the blonde had left his body behind.

Feeling the strain on his eyes the blonde quickly memorized the answers before cutting the chakra flow. Instantly he felt himself being pulled away. His regular vision came into focus and Naruto immediately shut his eyes to block of the searing pain. He had never felt anything like it before, as if his eyes were going to burst open.

"** Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright?!**" The fire spirit was frantic. Within an instant he had lost Naruto. It felt as if the blonde's soul had disappeared into thin air before it reappeared. He could see the heavy flow of chakra suddenly die down.

' No!' Snapped the blonde. ' My eyes are hurting like they've been dipped in acid.' The pain was evident in the boy's thoughts. Kyuubi blamed it on himself. ' What the hell happened back there?!' The fire spirit looked up in alarm.

"** What do you mean? I've never heard of that happening before."** It was true. For that instant Naruto's eyes had acted like no other Soshigan before it. Kyuubi noticed how chakra flowed outward from them.

' It was weird. Like I was floating in mid air, invisable. I felt the strain and pulled back on my chakra. The next thing I know i'm back in my body with my eyes burning.' It was causing concern for the fire spirit. The great fox stood up on all four legs as it began to speak to it's charge.

**" Naruto. Take a rest. If I channel chakra to your ears I should be able to hear what's going on. No one will feel my chakra. If I concentrate Hard enough."** The spirit was confident that he could do it. But it would take a monumental amount of control. He felt the blonde relax.

' Alright, just make sure to wake me up.' The foxes nodded behind the gates to his cell. Naruto let his consience slip away. Putting his head down onto the table.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto with concern as he layed his head down. She had figured out the meaning to the test and activated her Byakugan to take a peek around. What she saw was a streak of chakra make it's way from Naruto's eyes to the side of a student up front. The chakra hovered for a few seconds before shooting back to Naruto. The blonde clenched his head and propped himself onto his elbows.

The appearence of his eyes are what kept her watching him. She watched as he shifted his Soshigan on and concentrated a vast amount of chakra to his eyes. They turned from normal to pure white. Everything suddenly clouded over with a milky white color as the chakra shot out.

Then, just as quickly as they changed, the eyes turned back to their normal color and then shut off when Naruto pulled back his chakra.

She noticed that he was sleeping but had a slight channel of chakra near his ears. She opted that it was Kyuubi listening to the outside world. Steeling herself she got back to the task at hand. Using her Byakugan she retrived the answers before looking around.

She saw Sasuke with his Sharingan active. Ino was using her jutsu to take the answers from Sakura. Neji was using his Byakugan while his teammates were using mirrors.

She saw the red head from Suna create an orb of chakra and sand that he crushed. The sand invaded the eyes of others and the boy wrote down the answers. Shurio made a tiger seal before she hunched over. Hinata watched with fasination as the girl channled chakra to her throat before opening her mouth. A wave of chakra shot out and reflected back to Shuiro, who then began to scrible onto her paper.

She stole a glance at the clock and could tell that it was almost time for the tenth question. Naruto was still sleeping, and she hoped that Kyuubi would wake him up in time for the final portion of the first exam. By this time most of the teams had been caught cheating in some way. This exam had been very useful in cutting the numbers down.

" Times up! Now I will give out the tenth question." Hinata let out a sigh of relief when she saw Naruto begin to raise his head.

* * *

_Avatar Of The Elements: The Burst Element Eye - Heki Soshigan _


	9. AN

GOOD NEWS EVERYONE.

I've decided to keep beneath the lies. Once I have time to type down the idea's it'll be back on line. The same is True for the Uzumaki clan and The Konniochi-sama

Now with that out of the way i'll have time to ask you an important question regarding My Naruto bleach Crossover.

About a week before Naruto's parents were revealed I finsished the the beggining. However, everything changed once they were revealed. So I ask you for a one week poll.

Do I write a new story (Which will take more time.)

Or will I place my current start with the following elements.

Minato from the Uchiha and Namikaze clans.

Naruto taken at a young age before being returned. Follows cannon until his return home when Shinigami, hollows, etc. enter. Regain abilites and lead shinobi into battle.

You decide fans.


End file.
